


Gradence - Love in the cold times of war - German / Deutsch

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence X Percival  (Credence beherbergt den Obscurus. Credence ist volljährig! Percival ist Percival und NICHT Grindelwald. ) Auszug: "Percival ließ ihn wiederstrebend aus seiner Umarmung fliehen und nutzte den neu entstandenen Abstand anderweitig. Er begann damit, seine Weste aufzuknöpfen, während sich sein Blick in den von Credence brannte. Credence schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und kniff die Augen zu, lugte nach einigen Momenten aber zwischen den Fingern hervor, als wäre er hin und her gerissen.„Sie… Sie versuchen mich zu verführen, Mr. Graves.“, stotterte er und seine Wangen nahmen ein dunkles Scharlachrot an.„Versuche?“, lachte Percival leise. Es klang wie ein raues Schnurren. „Gelingt es mir nicht?“"





	1. Die verschlossene Tür

~ Dies ist eine Fanfiction zu Percival Graves und Credence Barebone. Sexuelle Aktivitäten zweier Männer inklusive (Ja, Männer. Credence ist volljährig!). Ihr wurdet gewarnt~

\- jegliche Charaktäre, Zaubersprüche, Grundgesetze und besprochene Themen dieser Geschichte sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche darauf -

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Percival die Tür des Mehrfamilienhauses öffnete, in dem er wohnte, konnte er fühlen, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Es kribbelte in seinem Nacken und die Luft schien zu knistern, als wäre sie voll von dieser Elektrizität, die die No-majs so liebten. Wachsam erklomm er die Treppe zur ersten Etage, die rechte Hand umklammerte bereits in der Tasche seines Reiseumhanges den Zauberstab. Doch alles, was er vorfand, war ein zierlich gebauter junger Mann vor seiner Wohnungstür, der unsicher den Blick auf den Boden geheftet hatte und nun ruckartig den Kopf hob. Er zitterte heftig. Percivals angestaute Anspannung verflog. Seine Hand ließ den Zauberstab los und er seufzte leise. „Credence.“, sagte er, woraufhin der junge Mann beschämt den Kopf erneut senkte, so dass ihm die schwarzen Stirnfransen in die Augen fielen. Ein zarter rosa Schimmer legte sich auf seine wächsern-weiße Haut. Seine Schultern hingen herab, als könnten sie die Last, die auf ihnen ruhte, nicht mehr ertragen. Er erstarrte in dieser Haltung, zusammengekrampft und ununterbrochen zitternd. Percival, der nach einem langen Arbeitstag nichts mehr ersehnte, als seine wohlverdiente Ruhe, ließ ihn stehen. Er wandte den Blick prüfend von links nach rechts und zückte dann, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass kein No-maj in der Nähe war, den Zauberstab. „Alohomora“, murmelte er und tippte mit dem Stab gegen seine Tür. Das Klicken des Schlosses ertönte und sie schwang auf. Mit kreisenden Schultern, um seine angespannten Muskeln zu lockern, trat Percival ein. Seine Wohnung war unverändert. In diesem unscheinbaren Mehrfamilienhaus voller Industriearbeiter und Seeleuten hatte keine Wohnung mehr als zwei Zimmer. Keine bis auf seine. Magisch vergrößert war die Wohnung zu einem angenehmen Loft gewachsen, mit hoher Decke, offener Küche und sogar einem Kamin. Die Räume waren schlicht und einfach gehalten, mit schweren dunklen Holzmöbeln und Lederpolsterung. Kein Schnickschnack wie Gemälde oder sinnlose Dekoration wurden hier zum Staubfänger. Es war kühl, es war einfach und überschaubar. Percival dachte daran, das Feuer zu entzünden, als ihn etwas am Umhang zurückzog. Er verharrte kurz in der Bewegung und wandte sich dann langsam um. Credence hatte eine zitternde Hand erhoben und ihn am Umhang festgehalten. Sein Blick war noch immer gesenkt, was ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln von Percival einbrachte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung löste er die kunstvoll gearbeitete Schnalle, die den Umhang über der Brust zusammenhielt und streifte sich dann den teuren Stoff von den Schultern, wobei auch die Hand des jungen Mannes nach unten sackte. Der Umhang glitt leise raschelnd zu Boden. Percival langte nach dem Zauberstab. Ein unausgesprochener Zauber genügte und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Nun gab es keine Gefahr mehr, gesehen oder gehört zu werden. Zufrieden steckte er den Zauberstab in die Tasche seines Jacketts. „Credence. “, sprach Percival leise, „Credence, sieh mich an. “ Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange, um sein Gesicht nach oben zu heben. Der junge Mann ließ ihn gewähren. In seinen dunklen Augen schwammen Tränen. „Nicht doch.“, murmelte Percival und lächelte nachsichtig, „Was es wieder sehr schlimm heute?“ Credence nickte, ließ ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen vernehmen und hob seine Hände, so dass die Handflächen nach oben zeigten. Sie waren übersäht mit langen, dunklen Striemen und offenen Wunden, aus denen Blut floss. Eine Strafe, die ihm seine Adoptivmutter angetan hatte. Umsichtig und vorsichtig ergriff Percival beide Hände. Er wusste, dass er mit allem, was er tat, behutsam sein musste. Dieser Junge war wie ein scheues Reh. Eine falsche Reaktion und er war verschwunden. Hinter den Tränenschleiern, die seine Augen verdeckten, war er wachsam wie ein Kaninchen und wartete mit pochendem Herzen darauf, vom nächsten Menschen, der ihm nahestand, verletzt zu werden. So sacht, wie es ihm möglich war, legte Percival seine Lippen auf die verletzte Handfläche der linken Hand. Credence sog scharf die Luft ein, zog die Hände jedoch nicht zurück. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Percivals Gesicht, während er auch die andere Handfläche küsste. Das Zittern in den Händen ließ nach. Er hob den Kopf, um dem Jungen erneut in die Augen zu sehen. Die Tränen, die dieser mühsam zurückgehalten hatte, brachen sich jetzt bahn. Sie liefen sein Gesicht hinab wie Wasserfälle und tropften auf die blutigen Handflächen. „Na na.“, sagte Percival sanft und zog seinen Zauberstab erneut, „Es ist gleich alles wieder gut.“ Er murmelte „Episkey“, während er mit dem Stab auf die Hände deutete und sah zu, wie sich die Wunden schlossen und verheilten. Schon ließ nichts mehr die Qualen erahnen, die Credence noch vor einigen Minuten oder gar Stunden durchlebt haben musste. Credence schluchzte erneut auf und wischte sich beschämt mit einem Ärmel seines schäbigen Pullovers das Gesicht trocken. „Ich werde nie wieder dorthin gehen.“, hauchte er mit erstickter Stimme. Sie war höher und zittriger als sonst und von solcher Schwermut, dass Percival förmlich fühlte, mit welcher Hoffnung sich der Jüngere an seine Beziehung zu ihm klammerte. Die Aussicht darauf, Credence bald öfter vor seiner Wohnung anzutreffen, behagte ihm nicht. Es war an der Zeit, ihn erneut zu motivieren. Er ergriff eine von Credence Händen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Während er fühlen konnte, mit welcher verzweifelter Sehnsucht der junge Mann die Arme um ihn schlang, lief ihm ein unwohler Schauer über den Rücken. Doch er beachtete das nicht. Stattdessen besann er sich auf seine ruhigste, vertrauenerweckendste Stimme und sagte dann: „Du musst zurückkehren. Denk daran, was wir besprochen haben.“ Dabei streichelte eine seiner Hände sanft den Nacken des Anderen. „Ich werde das Kind niemals finden.“, schluchzte Credence und Percival konnte fühlen, wie neue Tränen sein teures Hemd durchnässten. „Wie kann ich ruhig schlafen, solange das Kind nicht gefunden ist, Credence?“, fragte er und schlug nun einen einschmeichelnden Ton an, „Solange wir nicht wissen, wo es ist, ist es für uns alle sehr gefährlich da draußen. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt.“ „Aber, wenn ich das Kind finde…“ „Wenn du das Kind findest, bevor etwas geschieht, wird alles gut werden. Dann werden wir uns darüber keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen und du kannst endlich von dort fortgehen. Klingt das nicht wundervoll, Credence? Du kannst von dort fortgehen und musst nie wieder zurück.“ „Und Sie bringen mir Magie bei.“, setzte der junge Mann hoffnungsvoll hinzu. Percival unterdrückte ein Zähneknirschen und sagte stattdessen mit aller Zuversicht, die er aufbringen konnte: „Und ich bringe dir Magie bei, wie ich es dir versprochen habe, Credence.“ Er löste sich umsichtig aus der klammerhaften Umarmung des Jüngeren. „Doch nun geh. Deine Mutter wird sich schon fragen, wo du so lange steckst.“ „Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich suche nach neuen, unentdeckten Orten, um Versammlungen abzuhalten. Sie wird mich erst in ein paar Stunden zurückerwarten, wenn es bereits lange dunkel ist.“ Percival trat ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. Er brauchte Luft zum Atmen. Betont beiläufig fragte er: „Und was hast du stattdessen vor?“ Er wies mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kamin, in dem sich sofort ein prasselndes Feuer entfachte und ließ dann mit einem weiteren Schlenker seinen Umhang vom Boden an seinen angestammten Platz am Kleiderhaken gleiten. Dann wies er auf die Minibar, wo eine Flasche mit Feuerwhisky und einige Gläser standen. Sogleich ergoss sich etwas von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in ein Glas und schwebte zu ihm herüber. Er setzte sich auf das große Ledersofa und nippte an dem Whisky. Credence stand in der Mitte des Raumen und schielte unsicher zu ihm herüber. „Ich dachte, ich könnte so lange hierbleiben.“, murmelte er betreten und wieder wurden seine Wangen hauchzart rosa. Percival seufzte. „Credence, ich hatte einen langen Tag.“, hob er an und eine Spur Frust lag in seiner Stimme. Als er sah, dass er einen Schritt zurücktrat und sein Gesicht einen enttäuschten Ausdruck annahm, hielt er inne. Er durfte diesen jungen Mann nicht verlieren, schließlich war er eine wichtige Waffe auf der Suche nach dem Obscurus, der in dieser Stadt sein Unwesen trieb. Deshalb schlug er einen sanfteren Ton an. „Aber natürlich kannst du hierbleiben, wenn du das möchtest. Hast du Hunger? Oder Durst?“ Credence schüttelte stumm den Kopf, trat aber einen Schritt auf das Sofa zu. Percival streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Setz dich zu mir, Credence.“ Der junge Mann folgte der Einladung und ließ sich nieder. Seine Bewegung war steif, als wäre er es nicht gewohnt, sich auf etwas derart Gemütliches wie ein Sofa zu setzen. Er ist viel zu blass, dachte Percival bei sich, doch ohne jedes Mitleid. Er wünschte, der Junge würde sich endlich einmal entspannen, damit auch Percival sich entspannen konnte. Er reichte Credence sein Glas. Noch schaute der ihn verwundert an, da sagte er bereits: „Trink einen Schluck davon, das hilft gegen die Schmerzen.“ Credence schnupperte unsicher an dem Glas und zog dann angewidert die Nase zurück. „Da ist ja Alkohol drin!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. Percival nickte. „Das ist verboten.“, murmelte Credene, nun wieder kleinlaut und wollte das Glas zurückreichen. Doch Percival ließ ihn nicht. „Dies ist kein normaler Alkohol, wie gewöhnliche Menschen ihn trinken. Der hier wurde von Zauberern hergestellt.“ Credence wirkte noch immer nicht überzeugt. Mit spitzen Fingern hielt er das Glas fest, als fürchte er, der Teufel selbst könnte daraus emporspringen. Mit einem, wie er hoffte, einnehmenden Lächeln setzte Percival zu einem neuen Versuch an: „Vertraust du mir nicht, Credence?“ Sein Gegenüber erstarrte. Ein gequälter Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht. Percival konnte förmlich sehen, wie es ihn zerriss: Der Wunsch, ihm zu vertrauen und gleichzeitig das Wissen um die Prohibition, die seit kurzem in Amerika galt. Alkohol war bei den No-Majs verboten worden. Neugierig beobachtete er den jungen Mann und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass er sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte. Doch dann, als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst, hob Credence das Glas an und leerte es in einem Zug. Percival keuchte auf. Ihm selbst genügte diese Menge Alkohol über den ganzen Abend. Der junge Mann vor ihm war noch nicht einmal an Alkohol gewöhnt und hatte keine Erfahrung damit. Er sah Credence ins Gesicht, suchte nach einer Reaktion. Zuerst blieb sie aus. Dann verzog er das Gesicht und begann zu husten. Percival klopfte ihm sacht auf den Rücken. „Das ist normal.“, sagte er, schwenkte den Zauberstab und ließ ein weiteres Glas und die Flasche zu sich herüber gleiten. Sie landeten auf dem kleinen Glastisch, der vor dem Sofa stand. Er schenkte in das neue Glas ein. Credence holte röchelnd Luft. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Percival und trank einen Schluck. Seinem Gegenüber rannen Tränen über die Wangen und er hustete ab und an noch einmal. Dann sprach er mit belegter Stimme: „Es schmeckt grauenhaft.“ Percival lachte amüsiert auf. „Findest du, ja?“ Während er das leere Glas vor sich abstellte, nickte Credence langsam. „Alkohol wurde zurecht verboten.“ Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Bereust du es, mir vertraut zu haben?“, fragte Percival ruhig. Sein Gegenüber antwortete erst nicht. Mit finsterer Miene starrte er auf die Flasche Ogdens Old Feuerwhisky. „Ich werde niemals wieder so etwas trinken.“, sagte er entschlossen. Dann, nach einer Kunstpause fuhr er fort, „Andererseits… war mein Innerstes noch nie so warm. Als hätte ich brennendes Glück verschluckt.“ Percival lächelte wissend. „Feuerwhisky gibt den Menschen Mut, wenn sie ihn verloren haben.“ Darauf sagte Credence nichts. Er lehnte sich gegen Percival und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Nach einer Weile streckte Percival eine Hand aus, um ihm über die Wange zu streicheln, während sie beide gedankenversunken ins Feuer starrten, das in dem Kamin fröhlich loderte. Eine Hand legte sich auf die seine und hielt sie fest. Credence drehte den Kopf und verbarg sein Gesicht in Percivals Handfläche. Da war es wieder. Das verzweifelte Ziehen und Festhalten, die Angst, dass ihn alles Gute verlassen würde. Je schöner die Situation war, desto mehr fürchtete Credence ihr Ende. „Helfen Sie mir.“, hauchte er zwischen den Fingern Percivals hindurch. „Wobei soll ich dir helfen, Credence?“, fragte er ruhig. „Helfen Sie mir das Kind zu finden.“, wimmerte der Jüngere. Percival seufzte. Wie oft hatten sie diese Unterhaltung schon geführt? „Dazu fehlt mir die Begabung, Credence. Die Gabe, die dich zu etwas sehr Besonderem macht.“, fügte er in einschmeichelndem Ton hinzu. „Dann lassen Sie mich nicht allein!“, flehte der junge Mann verzweifelt, „Seien Sie bei mir, wenn ich das Kind suche.“ „Das kann ich nicht.“, sprach Percival ruhig, „Du weißt das, Credence.“ „Ich will nicht dorthin zurück. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass ich zurückmuss.“, sagte er mit von Grauen erfüllter Stimme und seine Atmung wurde flach. Mit wachsender Beunruhigung beobachtete Percival, wie sich Credence in seine Misere hineinsteigerte. Sanft aber bestimmt sagte er: „Nirgendwo sonst kannst du das Kind finden. Dort bist du direkt an der Quelle.“ „Helfen Sie mir.“, wimmerte er erneut, „Lassen Sie mich nicht im Stich.“ „Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen.“ „Warum halten Sie mich dann hin?!“, rief Credence mit einem Mal laut. Er stieß die Hand von sich, die er bis eben umklammert gehalten hatte und setzte sich auf. Seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten Percival wütend. „Credence…“, sprach Percival perplex und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, doch das konnte den jungen Mann nicht beruhigen. „Sie sagen mir immerzu, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin, doch ich glaube Ihnen nicht!“, rief er, „Wäre ich etwas Besonderes, wären Sie froh, mich zu sehen. Doch Sie, Sie überlegen all die Zeit, wie Sie mich wieder loswerden können. Ich kann es fühlen! Ich kann es in Ihren Augen sehen. Sie belügen mich!“ Er stand so ruckartig auf, dass er mit den Beinen heftig gegen den Glastisch stieß. Der Tisch kippelte bedrohlich und warf die Flasche und die beiden Gläser zu Boden, wo sie unter lautem Klirren auf dem kalten Steinboden zerschellten. „Credence, das ist nicht wahr!“, sprach Percival mit fester Stimme und er meinte es ernst. Er befand den Jungen für außerordentlich talentiert und willig, wenn auch nicht für besonders begabt mit Magie. Für seine Zwecke war er überaus nützlich. Um ihn zu bändigen, stand Percival auf und griff ihn bei den Schultern, doch er riss sich los. „Lassen Sie mich! Sie sind noch schlimmer als die anderen!“ Während er sich, in den Augen kalte Wut, weiter hineinsteigerte, begann das Feuer im Kamin zu flimmern. „Ich habe Ihnen vertraut! Und Sie benutzen mich nur um irgendein Kind zu finden!“ Die Fenster wurden dunkel, als würde etwas großes die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verdunkeln. Tiefe Schwärze breitete sich in der Wohnung aus, von den dunklen Ecken wanderte sie näher und näher an das Feuer und an die beiden heran. Die Veränderung entging Percival nicht. Er schluckte. Die Machtdemonstration des jungen Mannes fürchtete er nicht – dafür hatte er als Auror bereits zu viele Erfahrungen gemacht. Vielmehr besorgte es ihn, was dieser Gefühlsausbruch mit ihrer Beziehung anstellen würde, die er unter großer Anstrengung hergestellt hatte. Deshalb nickte er. „Bitte verzeih mir, Credence.“, sagte er höflich, „Du hast Recht. Ich habe mich mehr auf unser Ziel konzentriert als auf unsere gute Partnerschaft.“ In Credences Augen schienen schwarze Flammen zu lodern. Er hielt den Zustand stumm einige Augenblicke aufrecht. Percival, der nicht wusste, was er noch sagen konnte, um ihn von seinem guten Willen zu überzeugen, wartete mit entschuldigender Miene darauf, dass er sich beruhigte. Endlich fiel die Finsternis in sich zusammen, die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne drangen lebendig und farbenfroh durchs Fenster und das Feuer im Kamin bekam neue Kraft. Credence zog sich wieder in sich zurück. Seine Augen wurden stumpf und seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht. „Kannst du mir vergeben, Credence?“, fragte Percival. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, trat er vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorn. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach dem jungen Mann aus. Als er dessen Wange berührte, zuckte Credence kurz zurück, doch dann schloss er die Augen, als hätte er genau das herbeigesehnt und ließ ihn gewähren. Percival strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. Credence trat einen Schritt nach vorn. „Meinen Sie das wirklich ernst?“, fragte er zögernd. „Was meinst du?“ Der Jüngere zögerte, dann sprach er: „Das ich etwas Besonderes bin.“ Seine Wangen färbten sich glühend rot. Percival nickte. „Aber ja.“ Mit einem leisen Seufzen in der Stimme verlangte er: „Sagen Sie es.“ „Du bist etwas Besonderes.“, sagte Percival mit so viel Inbrunst, wie er aufbringen konnte „Noch einmal.“, befahl Credence und trat noch näher an Percival heran. Ein belustigtes Lächeln stahl sich auf dessen Gesichtszüge. „Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes.“, sagte er leise. „Noch einmal.“, forderte Credence und schlang die Arme um Percivals Nacken. Er warf den Kopf nach hinten und beobachtete den Mann mit forschem Blick. Folgsam sprach dieser: „Du bist etwas…“, doch seine Worte wurden unterbrochen. Credence hatte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überwunden und seine Lippen auf die Percivals gepresst. In einer ersten Schrecksekunde erstarrte Percival. Dann wurde ihm gewahr, dass Credence die Augen noch geöffnet hatte und seine Reaktion beobachtete. Er entschied, dass seine Beziehung zu dem Jungen zu wichtig war, um sie wegen so etwas aufs Spiel zu setzen. Also fügte er sich in den Kuss.


	2. Feuerwhisky und Eiswasser

“Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who cares

Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who's there  
Reach out and touch faith”

(Marylin Manson – Personal Jesus)

\-------

Der Kuss war kurz und feucht. Als wäre er von sich selbst überrascht, stieß ihn Credence plötzlich von sich und rieb sich über die Lippen, wohl hoffend, das könnte die Berührung rückgängig machen. Sein Atem ging flach und stoßweise und seine Wangen hatten ein noch dunkleres Rot angenommen. Er drehte ihm rasch den Rücken zu und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

Erstaunt beobachtete Percival, wie Credence einige Schritte in den Raum hineinlief, dann kehrtmachte und wieder zurückkam, nur um danach gleich wieder loszulaufen. Dabei murmelte er etwas Unverständliches, als würde er mit sich selbst schelten.

Percival entschied, dass dies genug seltsame Ereignisse für einen Abend waren und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes reparierte er die Whiskyflasche und die Gläser, die bei Credences Gefühlsausbruch zerschellt waren. Dann stierte er ins Feuer. Wenn er sich nicht absolut sicher wäre, dass der Junge der Schlüssel zu all den seltsamen Ereignissen in New York war, dass nur er allein ihm helfen könnte… bei Merlins Bart, er hätte ihn schon weitaus früher mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt und sich stattdessen an ein anderes der Kinder gewendet, vielleicht an die kleine Schwester, Modesty.

 

Credence drehte sich ruckartig um, trat mit gesenktem Kopf auf das Sofa zu und setzte sich. Mit mildem Interesse löste Percival seinen Blick von den knisternden Flammen im Kamin.

Der junge Mann hielt den Kopf gesenkt und Percival konnte sehen, dass seine Wangen noch immer in dunklem Rot glühten.

„Sie haben mich verhext.“, murmelte er schwach.

Percival runzelte die Stirn. Diese Schlussfolgerung kam oft auf, wenn jemand plötzlich mit Zauberern zu tun hatte. Er konnte versuchen, dagegen anzureden, aber würde man ihm glauben?

Doch Credence wartete keine Antwort ab. Er fuhr zittrig fort: „Ich erkenne mich nicht wieder, mir ist seltsam zumute. Was geschieht mit mir?“ Der junge Mann hob den Kopf. Sein Blick war nun so zerrissen, dass es Percival unvorbereitet traf. „Wieso tun Sie mir das an?“

Tränen traten in seine Augen, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse und Credence senkte den Kopf wieder, um das Gesicht in den Händen zu verbergen.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach Percival: „Ich habe dich nicht verhext, Credence.“

„Wie erklären Sie das dann alles?“, fragte der Jüngere durch seine Finger hindurch, „Ich bin niemals wütend. Ich bin niemals mutig. Ich bin niemals…“

_…so hasserfüllt, dass du alles Licht in einem Raum ersticken kannst,_ dachte Percival bei sich. Er hatte bereits zuvor geahnt, dass Credence magische Fähigkeiten hatte. Allerdings hatte er ihm solche Macht nicht zugetraut. Es schien, als waren seine Kräfte stärker als die eines Squips. Aber das würde er ihm nicht sagen.

Das war auch nicht nötig. Es gab eine andere Erklärung dafür.

„Das war der Feuerwhisky.“, sagte er trocken.

Credence hob überrascht den Blick. „Also war das ein Zaubertrank?“, fragte er.

„Nein.“, antwortete Percival geduldig, „Jeder Alkohol macht das mit dir. Erst wärmt er dich, dann schenkt er dir Mut. Doch das währt nicht lang.“

Percival seufzte leise, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und tippte damit gegen das leere Glas, während er „Aguamenti“ sagte. Eine klare Flüssigkeit schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes und füllte das Glas bis zum Rand. Er griff danach und hielt es dem jungen Mann hin.

„Trink das, es ist Wasser.“, sagte Percival, „Dann verschwindet der Effekt schneller.“

Credence beäugte das Glas. Dann schaute er wieder zu seinem Gegenüber. Er wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Sind Sie genervt von mir?“, fragte er kleinlaut.

Percival seufzte. Er hatte sich bereits zähneknirschend damit abgefunden, diesen Abend nicht allein genießen zu können. Es war anstrengend, stets darauf zu achten, den Jüngeren nicht zu verletzen und seinen enormen Durst nach Zuneigung ausreichend zu stillen, ohne völlig davon verschlungen zu werden. Doch er sah noch immer sein Ziel vor Augen. Daher schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Nun trink, damit es dir bessergeht.“

Credence griff nach dem Glas. Wie schon zuvor bei dem Feuerwhisky leerte er es in einem Zug. Dann stellte er es klirrend auf dem Couchtisch ab. Er beugte sich nach vorn, stützte sich mit den Händen ab, sodass sein Gesicht nah an dem Percivals war. Eine Mischung aus verzweifelter Angst und gieriger Sehnsucht lag in seinem Blick.

„Mr. Graves.“, hauchte er.

„Credence.“, antwortete Percival ruhig.

„Sind Sie nicht wütend, dass ich Sie geküsst habe?“, fragte Credence.

Percival hielt seinem Blick stand. Unter der verklärten Oberfläche lauerte noch immer das wachsame Kaninchen, das wusste er. Doch schien ihm das Kaninchen weitaus weniger handzahm als zuvor.

Er hielt sein Gesicht verschlossen und gab seiner Stimme einen gleichmütigen Klang, als er „Nein“ sagte.

Credence lächelte verträumt. „Das ist gut.“, sagte er und überwand abermals die letzten Zentimeter, um ihre Lippen aufeinander zu pressen.

Dieses Mal hatte Percival es beinahe kommen sehen. Es gelang ihm nun schneller, sich darauf einzulassen und der harte Zug um seinen Mund blieb aus. Er rechnete damit, dass Credence erneut zurückschrecken würde, doch das geschah nicht. Stattdessen wurde sein Gegenüber mutiger, stieß unsanft mit der Zungenspitze gegen Percivals verschlossene Lippen und begehrte Einlass. Sein Hunger nach Liebe nahm erneut einen schmerzlichen Zug an, aber dieses Mal schien es ihm keine Angst zu machen. Vielmehr war es, als wollte er das Recht, geliebt zu werden, um jeden Preis einfordern, anstatt verzweifelt darum zu betteln.

Percival öffnete seine Lippen, ließ ihn gewähren und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich mit jeglicher Reaktion zurück zu halten, um nicht erneut eine hysterische Reaktion auszulösen. Leichte Übelkeit kam in ihm auf. Er drängte sie mit aller Macht in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins.  Wenn das der Preis dafür war, dass der Obscurus gefunden wurde, wollte er ihn zahlen.

Als Credence erste Neugier darüber, Percivals Mundhöhle zu erkunden, abflaute, legte er die Hände auf dessen breite Brust. Seine schlanken Finger wanderten unter das Jackett und strichen rastlos über das Hemd. Schließlich fanden sie den obersten Knopf der Knopfleiste und begannen damit, ihn zu öffnen.

Mühsam hielt Percival seine Abneigung zurück. Mit eingespielt liebevoller Geste griff er sanft die Hände des jungen Mannes. Dabei löste er den Kuss.

„Credence.“, sagte er sanft, „Was tust du?“

Die Finger, die gerade noch versucht hatten, ihn auszuziehen, begannen zu zittern.

„Ich… ich…“, stotterte der junge Mann und senkte dann den Blick.

„Findest du das nicht ein wenig viel?“, hakte Percival vorsichtig nach.

Getroffen sah Credence ihn an. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse.

„Ich wollte nur… ich wollte….“

„Ich denke, du solltest besser nach Hause gehen.“, sagte Percival und er wusste, dass die Sanftheit, mit der er die Worte aussprach, nicht ihre Wucht lindern konnte, „Deine Mutter wartet sicher bereits auf dich.“

Diese Worte trafen Credence tatsächlich schmerzhaft. Sie holten ihn zurück in eine Realität, in der er an einem Ort hausen musste, an dem er täglich für Dinge bestraft wurde, die er nicht getan hatte.

Hilfesuchend griff er nach Percivals Jackett und zog daran.

„Bitte nicht.“, hauchte er verzweifelt, „Bitte. Alles, nur das nicht!“ Und wieder stiegen Tränen in ihm auf. Sein Mund suchte den des Älteren, bettelte um Zuneigung und Erbarmen.

Percival nahm das Gesicht des jungen Mannes in beide Hände, auch, damit er ihm nicht zu nahekam. Seine Augen suchten den Blick des Anderen. „Ich kann dich davor nicht bewahren, Credence. Doch du darfst nie vergessen, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Deshalb hast du eine besonders wichtige Aufgabe.“, sagte er eindringlich. Und, weil er ahnte, dass es Credence neue Kraft geben würde, überwand er sich und drückte ihm einen kurzen harten Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann ließ er ihn los.

„Geh nun, damit sie keinen Grund hat, dich zu bestrafen.“

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf.

Auch Credence erhob sich. Auf schwachen Beinen taumelte er zur Tür, schaute noch ein letztes Mal sehnsuchtsvoll zurück und trat dann hinaus.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber wies Percival auf die Wand. Sie wurde durchsichtig wie Glas, allerdings nur für ihn. Er beobachtete, wie Credence eine Weile hinter der Tür stand, die Schultern trostlos hinabgesunken, den Blick trüb und leer. Percival ging auf die Tür zu und lehnte sich mit der Stirn dagegen, so dass sie alles war, was zwischen ihnen stand. Nun, da er ihn erneut so gebrochen sah und selbst keine Anstrengungen mehr unternehmen musste, krochen Empfindungen in ihm hoch, die er sich bis eben verboten hatte. Ein Ziehen in seinem Herzen ließ ihn rastlos werden. Er wollte die Tür aufreißen und Credence noch einmal umarmen, um dessen verzweifelten Griff nach Halt zu spüren. Es war, als würde er einen Ertrinkenden retten. Wer würde sich dabei nicht gut fühlen, derart begehrt und verehrt zu werden?

Doch dann besann er sich darüber, wer er war und welche ehrgeizigen Ziele er sich gesteckt hatte. Er wollte der nächste Präsident werden. Dafür musste er als erster den Obscurus finden. Und nur dafür benötigte er Credence. War der Obscurus gefunden, würde er endlich wieder selbst über seine Freizeit bestimmen können.

 

Eine Welle der Übelkeit übermannte ihn, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er heute alles über sich hatte ergehen lassen, nur um die Beziehung zu wahren. Er fühlte sich schmutzig.

Ruckartig stieß er sich von der Wand ab, nahm mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber der Wand ihre Durchsichtigkeit und trat zurück. Er durchquerte das großzügige Wohnzimmer, das nun, da dunkle Nacht über New York eingebrochen war, einzig vom Feuer im Kamin erhellt wurde. Die Möbel warfen lange Schemen an die Wand. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, wie die Finsternis aus Credence herausgebrochen war. So etwas kam bei den Besten vor. Wenn sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatten, folgte ihre Magie ihren Gefühlen. Vielleicht war es doch an der Zeit, dem Jungen ein wenig Zauberei beizubringen – damit er seine Gefühle und die Magie, die in ihm wohnte, besser kontrollieren konnte.

Percival fuhr sich gedankenversunken durchs Haar, streifte dann das Jackett über die Schultern und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen, während er weiterging. Seine Finger knöpften das Hemd auf und er schlug die Richtung ein, in der sein großes Bad lag. Auch das Hemd landete achtlos auf dem Boden. Er gelangte zur Tür des Badezimmers, trat ein und ließ mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber die Kerzen im Raum hell aufflammen.

Er zog sich die Hose und Unterwäsche von den Beinen und trat in die geräumige Duschkabine.

Nachdem er das Wasser angestellt hatte und ihm die heiße Feuchtigkeit den Stress aus den Gliedern trieb, sank er nach vorn, bis seine Stirn die Badfliesen berührte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ die Wärme seine Muskeln lockern. Angewidert von sich selbst ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, dass die Konturen seiner großen Oberarmmuskeln deutlich hervortraten. Diese krankhafte erzwungene Beziehung zu diesem gestörten jungen Mann hatte ihn am Ende tatsächlich hart werden lassen. Die Erregung hing schwer zwischen seinen Beinen. Was war es gewesen? Die Verletzlichkeit in seinem Blick? Seine stumme Verehrung? Oder, dass es Percival die Sprache verschlagen hatte, als Credence mit einem Mal über sich hinauswuchs und an seinen Lippen hing?

Frustriert stellte Percival das Wasser kalt. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm niedere Bedürfnisse im Weg standen, wenn er drauf und dran war, seine Ziele zu erreichen!

Mit geballten Fäusten und mahlendem Kiefer stand er unter dem eisigen Wasserstrahl und wartete, bis Wut und unerwünschte Lust aus seinem Körper gespült wurden. Dann griff er nach der Seife und begann damit, sich den Ekel von der Haut zu waschen. Er wusch sich die Haare, drehte dann das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Während er sich ein Handtuch griff, streifte sein Blick den großen Spiegel, der gegenüber am Waschbecken hing. Seine breiten Schultern sahen auch ohne den Umhang, der ihm zusätzliche Größe verlieh, eindrucksvoll aus. Die Brustmuskeln spannten sich kraftvoll über seinen Brustkorb. Die Adern an seinem Bizeps traten deutlich hervor, als er das Handtuch hob, um sich die Haare zu trocknen. Er besah sich sein Gesicht. Vermutlich war es kein Wunder, dass der junge Mann von ihm angetan war. Ein gewisser selbstzufriedener Zug umspielte seinen Mund, als er befriedigt feststellte, dass er nicht nur erfolgreich war, sondern auch noch verboten gut aussah. Anstatt seine Zeit mit den verträumten Wünschen eines Jungen zu vergeuden, der eben erst die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte, sollte er sich lieber eine hübsche, intelligente Frau suchen, die sein Ansehen noch komplementierte.

Verbitterung legte sich in seine maskulinen Züge. Das würde warten müssen. Erst waren wichtigere Dinge dran.

Er warf das Handtuch beiseite, verließ das Badezimmer und ging nackt durch den Korridor ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Im Vorbeigehen hob er die Kleidungsstücke auf, die er zuvor achtlos hatte fallen lassen, zog den Zauberstab aus der Jacketttasche hervor und löschte mit einem Wink das Feuer im Kamin. Dann murmelte er „Lumos“ und trat ins Schlafzimmer ein, einen großzügig geschnittenen Raum, der von einem breiten Bett dominiert wurde. Er warf die Kleidung zu den übrigen Teilen, die er in den letzten Tagen getragen hatte und seufzte im Halbdunkel. Eine Frau in seinem Haushalt würde ihm einiges an Arbeit ersparen. Sie könnte sich nach einem folgsamen Hauselfen umschauen, wozu er bisher nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte.

Er kleidete sich in eine seidene Pyjamahose und schaute mithilfe des Lichtscheins, der von seinem Zauberstab ausging, auf die Uhr. Es war nicht mehr weit bis Mitternacht. Kaum mehr sechs Stunden Schlaf, ehe er zurück ins Büro musste. Das würde reichen.

 

Er legte sich ins Bett und murmelte „Nox“, woraufhin das Licht erlosch. Dann schob er die rechte Hand, die den Zauberstab umklammert hielt, unter das Kissen. In Erwartung eines traumlosen Schlafes schloss er die Augen.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- WARNUNG und Reminder! In dieser Fanfiction kommen explizite Sex-Szenen zweier Männer vor (Ja, Männer. In meiner Version ist Credence volljährig!). Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte ab hier nicht weiterlesen! Ihr wurdet gewarnt. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. -  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What a wicked thing to say, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you  
And I don't wanna fall in love  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't wanna fall in love  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you”  
(Chris Isaak)

Das stoßweise Atmen einer ihm bekannten Stimme weckte ihn aus seinem leichten Schlaf. Alarmiert öffnete er die Augen und langte unter dem Kissen nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein unausgesprochener Zauber und Licht erschien an der Spitze des Stabes.  
Neben ihm, in tiefe Träume versunken, lag Credence. Er schien einen Alptraum zu haben. Ein dünner Schweißfilm lag auf seiner Stirn und seine Haltung war verkrampft. Sein Kopf zuckte nach links und rechts, die Augenlider flatterten rastlos. Die nackte Brust hob sich schnell unter seiner flachen Atmung.  
Mit der freien Hand griff Percival unsanft nach seinem Oberarm und schüttelte ihn.  
„Credence.“, sagte er, „Credence, wach auf.“  
Der junge Mann wurde augenblicklich ruhiger. Seine Lider hörten auf zu zucken. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und seine Haltung entspannte sich.  
„Credence.“, sagte Percival noch einmal. Er hatte nicht vor, den jungen Mann weiter in seinem Bett schlafen zu lassen. Erneut schüttelte er ihn.  
Credence zuckte zusammen. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Das Schwarz seiner Pupillen glänzte im Licht des Zauberstabes.  
„Mr. Graves.“, hauchte er tonlos.  
„Was machst du hier, Credence?“, frage Percival, bemüht, sich die Anspannung nicht anhören zu lassen. Es gelang ihm nicht vollständig, sie aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Dieser Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig!  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, Mr. Graves.“, antwortete er leise.  
„Und da denkst du, es ist eine gute Idee, einfach in meine Wohnung einzubrechen und hier zu schlafen?“, fragte Percival und hob eine Augenbraue.  
Betretene Stille trat ein.  
Dann verzog sich das Gesicht des Jüngeren zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse und er rollte sich zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen. Er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu wimmern.  
Percival seufzte. „Das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen, Credence.”, sagte er und strich ihm über den nackten Rücken. Seine Finger wurden feucht, als sie über die vernarbte Haut strichen. Etwas Warmes, Klebriges blieb an ihnen haften. Nun fiel Percival der metallische Geruch auf, der in der Luft lag. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er begriff.  
Er sprang auf, so ruckartig, dass der Andere zusammenzuckte und den Kopf hob.  
Percival entzündete mit einem Wink die Kerzen in dem kleinen Leuchter, der von der Decke hing. Die Flammen hüllten den Raum in sanftes orangenes Licht. Jetzt konnte sich das Grauen nicht mehr in der Dunkelheit verstecken. Percival keuchte auf, als er die langen blutigen Striemen auf dem Rücken des Jungen sah. Die Wunden waren frisch und zahlreich.  
„Credence.“, hauchte er und aller Frust war verschwunden.  
Um sein Leid zu unterstreichen, ließ der junge Mann erneut einen klagenden Laut vernehmen.  
„Deshalb bist du hierhergekommen?“, fragte Percival, ging um das Bett herum und kniete sich nieder, als er nah genug an den blutenden Rücken herangekommen war.  
„Episkey“ murmelte er, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Wieder und wieder wiederholte er die Zauberformel und sah zu, wie sich die Wunden schlossen. Als die Haut vollständig verheilt war, strich er behutsam darüber. Credence zuckte zusammen, ließ ihn aber gewähren.  
Langsam stieg Percival hinter ihm ins Bett. Er legte sich wie Credence auf die Seite und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, ohne recht darüber nachzudenken, was er tat. Die zitternden Hände des jungen Mannes umschlangen seinen Arm und zogen ihn näher zu sich heran. Percival konnte den flatternden Herzschlag fühlen und die flache Atmung. Er roch noch das Blut, das trocken an Credence klebte und Percivals Bettlaken durchnässt hatte.  
Credence strich mit zitternden kalten Fingerspitzen über Percivals Hand. Dann umschlang er sie. Er drückte sie enger an seine flache Brust. Percival konnte die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlen, die sich sehnsüchtig an ihn schmiegte.  
Der junge Mann führte die Hand seinen Brustkorb entlang und ein zaghaftes Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle, das Percival aufhorchen ließ. Er beobachtete, wie Credence die Hand weiter hinab führte und sie über seinen Bauch strich. Sie erreichten den Bund seiner Hose. Bis hierher hatte sein Mut offensichtlich gereicht, doch nun hatte er ihn verlassen. Die klammernden Hände ließen Percival los.  
„Credence.“, raunte Percival in das Ohr des Anderen und sah, dass sich dessen Nackenhaare aufstellten, „Was wird das?“  
„Bitte.“, hauchte Credence so leise, dass er ihn kaum hörte.  
„Worum bittest du mich?“, fragte Percival, doch er ahnte die Antwort bereits voraus.  
„Bitte…. lieben Sie mich.“, verlangte er mit so herzzerreißendem Sehnen in der Stimme, dass Percival einen Stich im Herzen spürte. Bei den Worten versteifte er sich.  
„Du weißt nicht, was du verlangst.“, erwiderte er und zog seine Hand zurück. Credence hielt ihn nicht zurück, doch er wimmerte leise.  
„Bitte.“, hauchte er, „Bitte nehmen Sie es von mir. Das alles. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr.“ Haltsuchend krallte er eine Hand in das Bettlaken vor sich und vergrub sein Gesicht darin.  
Percival erstarrte. Der Junge erwartete, dass eine Vereinigung seine Leiden milderte. Hatte er eine Ahnung, um was er da gerade bat?  
„Ich möchte dir helfen, Credence.“, raunte Percival und streichelte wiederstrebend die schmalen Schultern, die nun leicht zitterten, „Doch ich denke, das ist der falsche Weg.“  
Der junge Mann hob den Kopf, drehte ihn Percival zu und sah ihn aus dunklen Augen heraus beinahe herausfordernd an. „Beweisen Sie es.“, verlangte er. In seiner Stimme schwang tiefe Unsicherheit, aber auch Trotz mit.  
Percival wich zurück.  
Erst einen Augenblick später erkannte er, dass dies die falsche Reaktion gewesen war. Wenn man diesem Jungen nicht in jeder Sekunde seines Lebens bewies, dass er geliebt wurde, brach seine Welt auseinander.  
Er sah es in seinen Augen. Das Schwarz wurde noch schwärzer, kein Glanz lag mehr in ihnen. Percival hatte mit weiteren Tränen gerechnet, doch etwas wie grimmige Erkenntnis trat an ihre Stelle.  
„Bin ich Ihnen derart zuwider?“, fragte er mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die den Älteren frösteln ließ. Er erinnerte sich an die Finsternis, die wenige Stunden zuvor aus ihm gebrochen war und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht, Credence.“, beeilte er sich zu beteuern.  
Der junge Mann drehte sich um, so dass sie Brust an Brust lagen.  
„Beweisen Sie es.“, verlangte er erneut. Sein Blick war eisig und unbarmherzig. Diese finstere Stärke, die er ausstrahlte, hatte Percival an ihm noch nie gesehen.  
Unsicher verharrte er wo er war und grübelte darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Angespannt presste er die Lippen zusammen, so dass sie eine harte Linie bildeten.  
Credence streckte die Hände aus und ließ sie gedankenverloren über Percivals breite Brust gleiten. Ein verträumter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, der Percivals Alarmglocken schrillen ließ. Diesen Blick hatte er zuletzt gesehen, als Credence ihn im Wohnzimmer geküsst hatte. Fieberhaft dachte er darüber nach, wie er aus der Situation herauskam, ohne dass all seine Anstrengungen umsonst waren. Jetzt den jungen Mann vor die Tür zu setzen, würde bedeuten, dass er mit seiner Suche nach dem Obscurus wieder ganz von vorn anfangen musste. Er schluckte. Doch wenn er tat, was Credence verlangte…  
Eine zierliche, kühle Hand wanderte über seine harten Bauchmuskeln. Sie hinterließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Credence schob den Kopf vor und berührte sacht mit seinen weichen Lippen die harten Percivals. Das Licht der Kerzen nahm ab, als würden sie gedimmt werden.  
„Wie hast du…“, fragte Percival irritiert in den Kuss, doch sobald er die Lippen getrennt hatte, schob sich eine gierige Zunge in seinen Mund. Sein Puls begann zu rasen, während er fieberhaft nachdachte. Bei dem Lächeln, das Credences Lippen umspielte, konnte man beinahe meinen, er wusste, wie er Magie ganz ohne Zauberstab für sich nutzen konnte. Dieser Mann war voller Überraschungen.  
Eine weitere Überraschung war, dass die rastlosen Finger am Bund seiner Hose angelangt waren. Und dieses Mal brach Credence nicht mutlos ab. Ungeniert schob er die Hand in Percivals Hose und umfasste den breiten Schaft, dass ihm ein Keuchen entwich.  
„Credence.“, sagte er heiser und bemerkte irritiert, dass seine Stimme verändert klang. Tiefer, rauer. Die Hand an seinem Glied fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an. Eher im Gegenteil. Sein Körper freute sich offenkundig über diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit. Das Blut schoss ihm aus dem Kopf in tiefere Regionen.  
Credence schien höchst zufrieden mit der Reaktion, die er erzielte. Er konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das versetzte Percival einen entnervten Stich. Grob griff er nach der Hand, die ihn erkundete und zog sie aus seiner Hose. Dann fasste er die andere Hand am Handgelenk und drückte beides von sich fort. Der Junge hatte sich seiner Freundlichkeit und Nachsicht lange genug sicher gefühlt. Es wurde Zeit, ihn daran zu erinnern, Älteren mit gebührlichem Respekt zu begegnen. Tauchte hier auf und glaubte, er konnte ihn soweit manipulieren, dass er alles bekam, was er sich ersehnte. Da hatte er sich in Percival geirrt.  
Er drängte den schlanken Körper zurück, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und setzte sich auf ihn. Mit einer Hand griff er beide Handgelenke. Dann langte er nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Credence und sagte „Incarcerus“. Seile schossen aus dem Stab auf Credence zu und fesselten seine Hände an das Bettgestell. Der junge Mann schnappte nach Luft. Seine Verwegenheit war verschwunden, Angst lag in seinen Augen. Percival beugte sich so nah herunter, dass sich beinahe ihre Nasen berührten.  
„Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen, Credence.“, hauchte er und sah mit Befriedigung, dass die Unterlippe des Jüngeren zitterte. Er leckte spielerisch darüber. „Sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen.“


	4. Machtspiele

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- WARNUNG und Reminder! In dieser Fanfiction kommen explizite Sex-Szenen zweier Männer vor. (Ja, Männer… Credence ist in meiner Fassung volljährig) Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte ab hier nicht weiterlesen! Ihr wurdet gewarnt. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. -  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I lost myself on a cool damp night   
Gave myself in that misty light   
Was hypnotized by a strange delight   
Under a lilac tree   
I made wine from the lilac tree   
Lost my heart in its recipe   
It makes me see what I want to see   
and be what I want to be 

When I think more than I want to think   
Do things I never should do   
I drink much more than I ought to drink   
Because it brings me back you...”  
(“Lilac Wine” – Katie Melua)

Percival langte mit einer Hand zwischen ihnen nach unten und strich langsam über die Beule, die sich in Credences Hose gebildet hatte. Ein Wimmern entwich der Kehle des jungen Mannes.  
„Für Protest ist es jetzt zu spät, mein Lieber.“, schnurrte Percival in Credences Ohr, „Pass auf. Nicht, dass ich dich auch noch knebeln muss.“ Percival konnte den Schauer beinahe sehen, der Credence bei diesen Worten über den Rücken rann. Er lächelte diebisch und berührte mit der Zunge den Punkt hinter Credences Ohr. Dann leckte er sich den Hals entlang bis zur Halsbeuge. Dort drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die blütenweiße Haut. Ein Keuchen zeigte ihm, dass diese Stelle empfindlich war. Zufrieden ließ er die Hände wandern. Sie strichen über die schlanke Taille und drückten sie zu ihm heran, hart und fordernd. Dann ließen sie los und streichelten über den Bauch und die Brust. Sein Mund wanderte hinab und hinterließ eine Spur aus Küssen, mal weich und zärtlich, mal verlangend und grob. Seine Lippen fanden den Weg zu einer der zartrosa Brustwarzen. Liebevoll leckte er darüber, bis sie sich aufstellte, dann biss er sanft hinein, was ihm ein erneutes Keuchen einbrachte. Percival konnte den schnellen Puls an seinen Lippen fühlen. Die Atmung des jungen Mannes war bereits merklich flacher und unregelmäßiger. Kleine Seufzer und unterdrücktes Stöhnen drangen über Credences Lippen, was Percival wohlige Schauer über den Rücken sandte. Er spürte seine eigene Erregung wachsen, während sein Mund den Oberkörper nach unten wanderte und er seine Zunge im Bauchnabel des Anderen versenkte. Ein erneutes Keuchen, das verboten gehörte. Hatte sich Credences Stimme schon immer so verführerisch angehört? War seine Haut schon von Anfang an so weich und duftend gewesen?  
Percival wollte seine Fingernägel darin vergraben und ihn noch näher an sich heranziehen. Ein raubtierhaftes Verlangen hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, das er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Er hob den Kopf, um Credence anzusehen. Der Anblick verschlug ihm den Atem. Die schwarzen Augen waren halb geöffnet, ein fiebriger Glanz lag darin. Seine weißen Wangen hatten einen sanften roten Ton angenommen, selbst die blassen Lippen schienen neue Farbe bekommen zu haben. Sie waren leicht geöffnet und sahen verführerisch aus. Percival konnte nicht an sich halten. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich neben Credences Kopf ab, mit der anderen umfasste er dessen Kinn. Dann drückte er ihm einen hungrigen Kuss auf, der ihm den Verstand raubte, als Credence stöhnte. Was machte der Junge nur mit ihm? Er hatte ihn gefesselt und dominierte ihn auf animalische Weise und trotzdem war er es, Percival, der alle Kontrolle zu verlieren schien.   
Er stieß besitzergreifend seine Zunge in Credences Mund, was mit einem weiteren Stöhnen belohnt wurde. Percival kam langsam aber sicher an seine Grenzen. Lange würde er es nicht mehr ertragen, den jungen Mann mit der Berührung zu bestrafen, die der so sehnsüchtig verlangt hatte, ohne selbst den Verstand zu verlieren.   
Er wanderte mit dem Kopf erneut abwärts. Seine Lippen fuhren fort, die Alabasterhaut des Jüngeren zu küssen, doch dieses Mal sank er tiefer als bis zum Bauchnabel. Er glitt von ihm herunter, griff den Bund von Credences Hose und zog sie über seine Beine. Der Stoff fiel leise raschelnd zu Boden. Dann griff er seine eigene Hose und zog auch sie aus. Percival ging zurück zu dem jungen Mann, zog sanft dessen Knie auseinander und hockte sich dazwischen. Die Wangen von Credence nahmen einen leuchtenden Rotton an, doch sonst zeigte er keine Reaktion. Aus halb geöffneten Augen beobachtete er jede seiner Handlungen.  
Percival stützte sich mit einer Hand neben Credence ab und beugte sich vor, so dass er auf ihm lag. Während er ihn in einen Kuss verwickelte, griff er nach dem Glied des Jüngeren und strich sanft darüber. Seine Berührungen brachten ihm weiteres Stöhnen ein. Seine Finger beschleunigten das Tempo und hielten den Schaft nun kraftvoller fest. Das Stöhnen wandelte sich in ein überraschtes Keuchen und flehendes Wimmern. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begann Credence, am ganzen Körper zu zittern, sodass sich die Seile an seinen Händen spannten und sich in die Haut drückten. Percival löste den Kuss und hob den Kopf. Der Anblick dieser schlanken, hübschen Gestalt, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, mit vor Lust verhangenen Augen, raubte ihm den Atem. Selten hatte er etwas Schöneres gesehen als diesen Mann, dessen feine Züge wie aus weißem Marmor gehauen zu schein schienen und der sich ihm nun so bereitwillig hingab. Credence war von seiner Lust überwältigt, er bettelte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers um Erlösung und Percival wollte im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als sie ihm zu gewähren.   
Seine erfahrene Hand erhöhte erneut das Tempo, bis sich das Zittern des jungen Mannes ins Unermessliche steigerte und sie schließlich von einem Schwall warmer Flüssigkeit bedeckt wurde. Credence zuckte in Wellen der Ekstase, bis die Schauer schwächer wurden.  
Percival ließ den Schaft los und beobachtete mit gewisser Genugtuung, dass Credence erschöpft keuchte. Die Stirnfransen klebten ihm an der Stirn und sein schlanker Körper glänzte verführerisch durch den Schweißfilm, der seine Haut bedeckte. Percival leckte sich den Samen vom Daumen und lächelte teuflisch.   
„Credence, wir sind noch nicht fertig.“, raunte er mit kehliger Stimme. Credences unsicherem Blick nach zu urteilen wusste er nicht, was jetzt noch kommen konnte. Percival war selbst zu nah an seinem Limit, um ihn weiter im Ungewissen zu lassen. Mit der feuchten Hand streichelte er ihn zwischen den Beinen, bis er den Eingang fand. Credence riss überrascht die Augen auf, als er begann, ihn mit einem feuchten Finger zu dehnen.   
„Das nächste Mal solltest du besser wissen, was du verlangst.“, sagte Percival hungrig und drang mit einem weiteren Finger in ihn ein. Credence biss mit den Zähnen auf die Unterlippe und presste die Augen zusammen. Doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen.   
Percival ahnte, dass das Gefühl ungewohnt war und seine Brust wurde warm, als er sich vor Augen führte, dass Credence ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, obwohl sein Körper in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal verletzt worden war. In einer Welle der Zuneigung begann er, Credences Gesicht zu küssen, während er ihn weitete. Er küsste die Wangen, die zugekniffenen Augenlider und die Lippe, die ganz wund gebissen war. Dann hielt er inne, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Weil er ihn nicht mehr verletzen wollte, als unbedingt nötig, hob er mit der freien Hand den Zauberstab und schnitt damit die Seile auf. Credence zog die Arme herunter und kurz dachte Percival, er wollte ihn von sich stoßen, doch stattdessen umschlang er Percivals Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Ein hungriger Kuss ließ Percival daran zweifeln, ob er das Verlangen des jungen Mannes nach Zuneigung jemals befriedigen konnte. Er ergab sich in den Kuss und ließ Credence gewähren, während er seine Hand aus dem Eingang des Jüngeren zog und den verbliebenen Samen auf seinem eigenen harten Glied verteilte.  
Dann löste er die Lippen von ihm. „Vertraust du mir?“, fragte er und blickte eindringlich in Credences Augen. Sein Gegenüber zögerte, doch schließlich nickte er. Parcival nahm den Kuss wieder auf, positionierte sein Becken und griff nach Credences Taille. Er schob ihn so, wie er ihn brauchte und drang mit so viel Umsicht, wie er in diesem Zustand aufbringen konnte, in ihn ein.   
Credence keuchte auf und bog sich ihm entgegen. Percival legte eine Hand in sein Kreuz, um ihn zu stützen, während er mit der anderen weiter seine Hüfte festhielt. Seine Zunge spielte mit der des Jüngeren und wohlige Schauer liefen ihm jedes Mal über den Rücken, wenn seine Mundhöhle von Credences bezauberndem Stöhnen erzitterte. In rhythmischen Stößen näherte er sich seinem Höhepunkt, der mit quälend süßer Langsamkeit in Sicht kam. Er wagte nicht, das Tempo zu erhöhen. Credence sollte sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen. Percival spürte, dass er der Erste war, der dieses Terrain erkundete. Das Wissen ließ seine Brust anschwellen. Er löste den Kuss und legte den Kopf neben dem von Credence ab, während er mit beiden Händen seine Taille umfasste und ihn ein Stück anhob, um besser in ihn eindringen zu können. Dem jungen Mann entwich ein erschrecktes Keuchen, als er so plötzlich angehoben wurde, doch bald wandelte es sich in ein wohlig schnurrendes Stöhnen, das Percivals Erregung noch härter werden ließ. Er grub die Finger in die weiche Haut an Credences Taille und stieß ungehemmter zu. Bei den Geräuschen, die Credence von sich gab, durfte er sich nicht wundern, dass er alle Vorsicht fahren ließ. Hinzu kam, dass seine Hände damit begonnen hatten, Percivals Rücken zu zerkratzen. Morgen würde er die langen roten Striemen noch gut sehen können, dessen war er sich sicher. Percival steigerte das Tempo, schraubte sich in den Jüngeren hinein und keuchte vor Anstrengung und Erregung. Schweiß lief ihm in Tropfen die Wangen hinab.   
Schon meinte er, die Schwere seiner Lust nicht mehr ertragen zu können, als er schließlich ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels erspähte, darauf zutrieb und endlich den Höhepunkt erreichte.   
Mit einem atemlosen Stöhnen drang er ein letztes Mal ein, verharrte dann in der weichen Enge und hatte schlussendlich nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich aufrecht zu halten. Er sank auf Credence und blieb, heftig atmend, liegen. Der junge Mann umschlang mit zittrigen Armen seinen Oberkörper und hielt ihn in einer Umarmung, die ihn auf eigenartige Weise beruhigte. Percival nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und rollte sich schließlich von Credence herunter, um ihm nicht die Luft zu rauben.   
Er schloss die Augen und döste ein.

 

*

 

Das durchdringende Klopfen eines Eulenschnabels auf Fensterglas ließ Percival erwachen. Er blinzelte gegen das blendende Sonnenlicht an, das ins Zimmer flutete. Dort, auf dem Fenstersims saß eine Eule, die einen Brief an ein Bein gebunden trug und ungeduldig mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster klopfte. Percival setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Dabei rutschte die Bettdecke von seinem Oberkörper. Das seidige Gefühl rief Erinnerungen in ihm wach, die ihn aufschrecken ließen. Er blickte sich um. Das Bett war leer. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Credence diese Nacht hier geschlafen hatte. Kein Blut hatte sein Bettlaken besudelt. Und auch sonst keine Flüssigkeiten.   
Percival schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Die Pyjamahose klebte feucht an ihm. Ein großer dunkler Fleck dort, wo sein Schritt war, ließ ihn Böses erahnen. „Grundgütiger“ murmelte er. Er schob das Fenster auf, damit die Eule endlich Ruhe gab. Sie hüpfte hinein, bliebt auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen und streckte mit einem gebieterischen Schrei das Bein aus. Kaum hatte Percival den Brief gelöst, sprang sie wieder hinaus, breitete die Flügel aus und flog zwischen den Häuserreihen davon.  
Percival drehte den Briefumschlag zwischen seinen Fingern, während er erneut an sich herabsah. Er sollte sich ernsthafte Sorgen darübermachen, was diesen feuchten Traum ausgelöst hatte. Merlin sei Dank war es nicht tatsächlich geschehen. Doch der Traum war so real gewesen, so detailliert. Percival war sich sogar sicher, dass er den Geschmack von Credences Haut noch auf der Zunge spürte. Es verlangte ihn nach einem Glas Wasser. Oder Scotch. Irgendetwas, womit er dieses Gefühl vertreiben konnte, bevor ihn die Übelkeit übermannte. In einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit legte er eine Hand auf sein Gesicht und schloss die Augen.   
Dann raffte er sich auf und wandte sich dem Brief zu. Er öffnete ihn mit einer geübten Bewegung. Es war ein Schreiben aus dem Büro. Man hatte Hinweise erhalten, dass jemand namens „Newt Scamander“ nach New York gekommen sein soll, mit einem Koffer voller gefährlicher Kreaturen, die No-majs Angst einjagen oder gar töten konnten. Percival wurde bereits im Büro erwartet. Er seufzte und straffte die Schultern. Insgeheim war er froh über diese Ablenkung. Er wählte einen Anzug aus seinem Kleiderschrank, warf die besudelte Pyjamahose auf den Stapel schmutziger Kleidung und zog sich an. Dann zog er die Krawatte fest und kämmte seine Frisur zurecht. Schließlich griff er nach dem Zauberstab, der noch unter dem Kopfkissen lag. Als er ihn berührte, durchzuckte ihn die Erinnerung an den Fesselzauber, den er im Traum angewandt hatte. Es schüttelte ihn. Hastig steckte er den Stab in die Innentasche seines Jacketts, während er beschloss, diesen Traum aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Das war nie geschehen. Es gab keinen Grund, die Erinnerungen daran zu behalten.  
Mit langen Schritten durchmaß er den Raum, trat ins Wohnzimmer und griff sich den Umhang, der seiner harrte. Sobald er ihn übergestreift hatte und die Schnalle schloss, marschierte er zur Tür, öffnete sie und schloss sie hinter sich. Er fühlte das magische Schild, das sich über seiner Tür aufbaute und die Wohnung vor Eindringlingen schützte. Percival durfte nicht noch mehr Zeit vergeuden, er war bereits spät dran. Mit einem lauten Knall disapparierte er.


	5. Tristesse

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hinweis der Autorin: Die Reihenfolge der Ereignisse variiert zum Film. Meine Reihenfolge dient dem Wohle der Entfaltung der Beziehung zwischen Percival und Credence. Seht es als künstlerische Freiheit ;)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
I know it’s true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once the way you did once  
Upon a dream”  
(Lana del Rey – Once upon a dream)

 

Nach beinahe zwölf Stunden Arbeit, einer Menge Dokumente, die es zu unterzeichnen galt und eindringlichen Unterredungen mit Madam Picquery, der Präsidentin, landete Percival dort, wo er zuvor verschwunden war: Vor seiner Wohnungstür. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als kein Credence vor seiner Tür hockte. Mit einem ungesagten Zauber öffnete er das Siegel, das seine Wohnung schützte und fügte dann ein „Alohomora“ hinzu. Die Tür sprang auf, er trat ein und ließ das Schloss hinter sich wieder zuschnappen. Der Schutz baute sich erneut auf. Routiniert zog er den Umgang von den Schultern und lockerte seine Krawatte. Er entfachte mit einem Wink ein Feuer im Kamin und ließ sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein.  
Dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa.   
Das weiche Leder erinnerte ihn an samtene Haut und sehnsüchtiges Seufzen. Bilder von verschwitzten nackten Leibern traten vor sein inneres Auge.  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er wieder auf, kaum, dass sein Po das Polster berührte. Er leerte das Whiskyglas in einem Zug und fühlte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Sie lenkte ihn nicht so ab, wie er es gehofft hatte. Stattdessen sank sie in seine Lendengegend und ließ den Bereich empfindlich kribbeln. Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei schmiss Percival das Glas gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, dass es in tausende Scheiben zersprang. Mit zusammengeballten Fäusten starrte er an die Stelle, an der das Glas zerschellt war. Sein Kiefer mahlte unablässig. Es war völlig unmöglich, dass etwas, das er im wachen Zustand nicht ertragen konnte, des Nachts seine Träume befeuchtete. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihn diese Traumfetzen nicht in Ruhe ließen? Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er die Erinnerungen mühsam im Zaum halten können, hatte sich mit diesem besonderen Fall des Newt Scamander beschäftigt und war am Ende fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er es geschafft hatte, diesen Traum zu vergessen. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Alles hier erinnerte ihn an Credence. Das Sofa, auf dem sie gemeinsam gesessen hatten, der Whisky, den er ihm zu trinken gegeben hatte, die Wirkung, die der Alkohol auf den jungen Mann gehabt hatte. Er hatte selbst die Schuld daran, dass Credence die Grenzen überschritten hatte. Er hätte ihm keinen Feuerwhisky geben dürfen. Das hatte diese unerwünschte Assoziation in seinem Gehirn überhaupt erst erschaffen. Aber für Reue war es jetzt zu spät.  
Percival lief unschlüssig durch den Raum. Schließlich, als er bereits zwei Mal einen großen Kreis durch das Wohnzimmer beschritten hatte, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er ging mit langen Schritten ins Badezimmer, entkleidete sich und trat in die Dusche. Wie schon am Abend zuvor drehte er das kalte Wasser voll auf und ließ sich von der eisigen Kälte die ungewollte Hitze aus dem Körper treiben. Das brachte seine Gedanken zur Vernunft und wieder in geordnete Bahnen, wie er sie gewohnt war. Er blieb unter dem kalten Strahl stehen, bis seine Zehen und Finger taub waren und blau anliefen. Dann drehte er das Wasser ab und trat aus der Dusche. Fahrig trocknete er sich ab, während ihm seine Augen aus dem Spiegel leer entgegenblickten. Was erwartete er zu sehen?   
Kopfschüttelnd wandte er den Blick ab.  
Er trat aus dem Bad und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Den Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken rann, kaum, dass er eingetreten war, ignorierte er nach besten Kräften und schob es auf die kalte Dusche. Aus dem Kleiderschrank griff er sich eine neue Hose, zog sie an und ging dann, weil sich erneut Erinnerungen in ihm regten, rasch wieder hinaus. Seine Beine trugen ihn zum Studierzimmer, wo er sich für gewöhnlich aufhielt, wenn er Arbeit mit nach Hause brachte. Die Kerzen flammten auf, als er den Raum betrat. Inmitten des Zimmers stand ein schwerer dunkler Schreibtisch aus Ebenholz. Er war übersäht mit aufgeschlagenen Büchern, die kreuz und quer darauf verteilt waren und ihm bei verschiedenen Fällen die gewünschten Informationen geliefert hatten.   
An der Wand gegenüber standen hohe Bücherregale, die mit alten Folianten und neuen Verzeichnissen, Gesetzgebungen und aktuellen Zauberspruch-Registern gefüllt waren. An der Wand daneben befand sich ein langer Tisch. Darüber hing ein recht einfaches Holzbrett, das als Regal diente. Beides war vollgestellt mit Phiolen, verkorkten Flaschen und großen Gläsern, in denen Flüssigkeiten in den buntesten Farben glänzten. In einigen schwammen Zutaten für die häufigsten Tränke, die er als Auror benötigte. Percival schritt auf das Regal zu, griff eins der Fläschchen und entkorkte es. Dann ging er, den Zauberstab in der einen und das Fläschchen in der anderen Hand, wieder zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, auch wenn es ihn große Anstrengung kostete, sich dazu zu überwinden. Er legte sich ins Bett, platzierte den Zauberstab unter seinem Kopfkissen, wie er es immer tat und atmete dann tief ein. Schließlich überwand er sich, leerte die Flasche in einem Zug und fühlte beinahe augenblicklich, wie der Trank wirkte. Vor seinen Augen begann die Welt sich zu drehen, während ihm die Lider schwer wurden. Percival gelang es gerade noch, das Fläschchen auf den Boden zu stellen, damit er es nicht fallen ließ. Einen Augenblick später gehorchte ihm sein Körper bereits nicht mehr und erschlaffte. Er sank in tiefe, beruhigende Dunkelheit und der Schlaf trug ihn auf sanften Schwingen davon.

*

Als Percival am nächsten Morgen aus traumlosem Schlaf erwachte, fühlte er sich frisch und ausgeruht. Er konnte fühlen, dass seine angespannten Nerven über Nacht zu neuem Leben gekommen waren. Erquickt und sehr zufrieden mit sich streifte sein Blick das Fenster. Die Dämmerung setzte gerade ein. Er war früh dran.   
Mit routinierter Bewegung stand er auf, zog sich an und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, während er seine Frisur richtete. Er lief ins Wohnzimmer, zog den Umhang und die Schuhe über und apparierte dann von vor seiner Wohnungstür ins Büro.

Der Tag war vollgestopft mit Terminen und zwischendrin kamen immer wieder Leute auf ihn zu, die wichtige Dinge mit ihm klären wollten. Percival genoss es, in der Arbeit aufzugehen. Ein Gefühl von Macht und Autorität durchströmte ihn in dieser Umgebung, in der es Situation gab, der er nicht gewachsen war. Er arbeitete lang und ohne Pausen einzulegen und der Tag ging schneller zuneige als er erwartet hatte. Am Ende war es 10 Uhr abends und er war der Letzte im Büro. Mit müden Augen und vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn griff er nach seinem Umhang und disapparierte nach Hause.  
Angenehme Einsamkeit begrüßte ihn vor seiner Haustür. Er stieg die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf, schloss die Tür auf und trat ein. Im Vergleich zu den zwei Tagen davor war seine Gefühlswelt nun wieder vollkommen ausgeglichen. Unter der Oberfläche konnte er schwach eine vergangene Erinnerung erahnen, doch er schenkte dem keine Beachtung und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Gegenwart.   
An diesem Abend bereitete es ihm keine Probleme einzuschlafen und auch die Träume hielten sich zurück. 

Die Tage zogen dahin, ohne dass sich an Percivals Leben etwas änderte. Er arbeitete viel, wie es seine Gewohnheit war und genoss des Abends die wenigen Stunden, die er für sich hatte.   
Der Fall des Newt Scamander beschäftigte ihn irgendwo im Hintergrund, ansonsten waren seine Tage ungleich ereignislos. 

Als eine Woche ins Land gegangen war, bemerkte er angenehm überrascht, dass Credence nicht noch einmal den Versuch unternommen hatte, ihn aufzusuchen. Vermutlich hatte er eingesehen, dass es besser war, die Dinge so zu belassen, wie sie sie eh und je gehandhabt hatten: Percival suchte ihn auf, wenn es ihm beliebte. Nicht anders herum.

*

Doch die Tage sollten nicht so angenehm bleiben, wie sie begonnen hatten. Als Percival eines Morgens ins Büro kam, fiel ihm sofort die allgemeine Unruhe der anderen auf. Etwas musste geschehen sein, etwas großes, denn Kollegen hasteten an ihm vorüber, ohne ihn zu beachten. Er erwartete keinen Gruß, aber wenigstens ein respektvolles Kopfnicken war er doch gewohnt. Es war so voll, dass sich die Kollegen gegenseitig anrempelten. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute er hinauf zur Uhr, die die Geheimhaltungs-Situation anzeigte. Sie war von „Gefahr“ zu „Unerklärliche Aktivitäten“ gesprungen. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als er zu seinem Platz eilte. So schnell er konnte, überflog er die ersten Zeilen der Zeitung, die auf seinem Platz lag. Doch er hatte kaum die Schlagzeile gelesen, da erreichte ihn die Nachricht, dass die Präsidentin nach ihm verlangte. Percival warf seufzend die Zeitung beiseite, straffte die Schultern und hastete hinaus.  
Im Gehen versuchte er, die Wortfetzen der anderen aufzuschnappen, die an ihm vorbeiliefen. Er wollte nicht unvorbereitet in das Gespräch gehen.   
Das Glück war ihm an diesem Tag nicht wohlgesonnen. Was auch immer geschehen war. Für ihn blieb es weiterhin ein Rätsel.

Kaum hatte er das Büro von Madam Picquery erreicht, schwangen die großen Flügeltüren schon auf. Percival verbarg sein ratloses Gesicht hinter einer Maske berechnender Professionalität und schritt hinein.   
Die Präsidentin, umringt von einigen der wichtigsten Mitglieder des Kongresses, nickte ihm zur Begrüßung zu. Percival erwiderte das Nicken und sie hob die Hand, um einige der Männer, die gerade in eine lebhafte Diskussion verwickelt waren, zum Schweigen zu bringen. Die Gruppe verstummte.   
„Was haben Sie für uns, Graves?“, fragte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick.  
„Präsidentin?“, fragte Percival. Er wusste weder, weshalb er hierher beordert worden war, noch, welche Information sie von ihm verlangte und dieser Umstand gefiel ihm nicht.  
„Der Mord, Mr. Graves, der Mord.“, sagte sie ungeduldig und wies mit der Hand auf eine geisterhafte Gestalt über ihren Köpfen, die leblos dahinschwebte. Es war das leuchtende Abbild eines jungen Mannes, der am Boden lag. Seine Gliedmaßen standen merkwürdig ab und seine freie Haut war grausam entstellt.  
Percival schluckte. Deshalb also all die Aufregung.   
„Wer ist das?“, fragte er unbedacht, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick der Präsidentin einbrachte. Offenkundig hatte sie erwartet, dass ihm dieser Fall bereits vertraut war.  
„Henry Shaw.“, antwortete sie. Ihre Stirn legte sich in besorgte Falten. „Wenn die No-Majs erst Beweise dafür gefunden haben, dass der Angriff von einem magischen Wesen kam, werden wir ernsthafte Probleme bekommen.“  
Percivals Blick wanderte erneut zu der geisterhaften Gestalt über ihren Köpfen. Henry Shaw, aufstrebender Senator New Yorks, war bei den No-Mahs bis vor kurzem für sein Charisma und seine außerordentliche Unnachgiebigkeit im Umgang mit Krisen bekannt und beliebt gewesen. Beides war ihm nun grausam genommen worden. Percival senkte den Kopf wieder und begegnete dem Blick der Präsidentin, die ihn auffordernd ansah. „Ihre Leute sollten schon lange an diesem Fall dran sein.“, sagte sie tadelnd, „Sie machen sich besser auf den Weg.“   
Ergeben senkte Percival den Kopf. „Ja, Madam Präsident.“ Er drehte sich schneidig auf dem Absatz um und eilte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. Hart hatte er die Zähne aufeinandergepresst, sein Kiefer arbeitete. Selten war er unvorbereitet, er konnte fühlen, dass sein Ruf darunter gelitten hatte. Das musste er schleunigst wieder beheben.  
Mit geballten Fäusten schritt er zurück zu seinem Büro, um sich die Details des Falles zu beschaffen.


	6. Das Ziehen

“You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)  
Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth”  
(Vampire Heart – HIM)

\---

Der Tatort, an dem sich die Tragödie um Henry Shaw abgespielt hatte, war vollkommen verwüstet.  
Vor kurzem noch war es ein großer Festsaal, doch von Festlichkeit war nichts mehr zu sehen. Überall lagen Glasscherben und lange Stoffbahnen zerrissen am Boden. Tische und Stühle waren umgeworfen worden. Percivals Blick wanderte über die Risse in der Wand hin zu der Stelle, an der Shaw am Ende gelegen haben musste. Stirnrunzelnd sah er den Auroren bei der Arbeit zu. Er ahnte, was für ein Wesen an dieser Verwüstung schuld war. Es wurde Zeit, dass er es endlich fand, bevor jemand anders auf diese Spur kam und ihm seinen hart erarbeiteten Triumph stehlen konnte.  
Zähneknirschend verließ er diesen Ort und überließ es den Auroren, hier aufzuräumen.  
Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr länger aufschieben. Er musste mit Credence sprechen und konnte nur hoffen, dass der Junge mittlerweile neue Informationen für ihn hatte. 

Percival apparierte in eine kleine Seitengasse, nicht weit von dem Haus entfernt, in dem die Familie Barebone lebte. Dann trat er daraus hervor auf die belebte Straße.  
Als hätten sie sich verabredet, stand Credence auf der anderen Straßenseite, einen Stapel Flugblätter in der Hand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der junge Mann verharrte in der Bewegung. Dann lief er langsam über die Straße auf ihn zu. Percival ging in die einsame Gasse zurück, aus der er gekommen war. Er hörte, dass Credence ihm folgte und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Er wirkte noch unsicherer als gewöhnlich. Ständig huschten seine Augen nach rechts und links, hinter sich und zu Percival.  
Umsichtig und vorsichtig trat Percival nah an ihn heran. Er sah, dass die Schultern des jungen Mannes wie zur Abwehr hochgezogen waren. Seine Haltung war verkrampft, er sah zerbrechlich aus.  
Percival betrachtete ihn, beobachtete jede Regung.  
„Du bist aufgebracht.“, stellte er leise fest und ging leicht in die Knie, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein, doch Credence wich ihm aus. Ein Gefühl der Anspannung ging von ihm aus.  
„Wieder wegen deiner Mutter?“, fragte Percival. Credence reagierte nicht. Stumm hielt er den Blick gesenkt.  
„Irgendwer hat etwas gesagt.“, vermutete er, „Was war es, sag‘s mir.“  
Credence antwortete erst nicht. Dann hob er den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Seine Augen enthüllten seine zutiefst geschundene Seele. „Halten Sie mich für einen Spinner?“, fragte er leise.  
„Nein.“, antwortete Percival bestimmt, ehe Zweifel aufkommen konnten, „Ich halte dich für einen ganz besonderen jungen Mann. Denkst du, ich hätte dich sonst gebeten, mir zu helfen?“ Er hob die Hand und strich Credence väterlich über die Schulter. Dieser trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, als hätte er sich hungrig nach dieser Bestätigung verzehrt.  
Percivals Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
„Gibt es irgendetwas neues?“, fragte er sacht.  
Credence wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Ich suche noch.“, sagte er ausweichend.  
Percival hob mitleidig die Augenbrauen. „Hm-hmm.“  
„Ich…“, sprach Credence zögernd, „Mr. Graves, wenn ich wüsste, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist...“ Er brach ab.  
Percival atmete tief ein und wiederholte noch einmal, was Credence bereits wusste: „In meiner Vision sah ich nur ein Kind mit immenser Macht. Er oder sie ist nicht älter als 10…. Und ich sah das Kind in unmittelbarer Nähe deiner Mutter, sie erkannte ich ganz deutlich.“  
Der junge Mann trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück. „D-Da kommen hunderte in Frage!“, sagte er hilflos.  
Percival erkannte, dass er Credence erneut motivieren musste, damit dieser die Suche nicht komplett aufgab. Seine Funktion in der New Salem-Organisation war zu wichtig, er bekam zu viele Informationen aus erster Hand mit, auf die Percival nicht verzichten wollte. Deshalb entschloss er sich zu einer Notlüge.  
„Es gibt noch etwas, dass ich dir noch nicht erzählt habe.“, setzte er behutsam an, „Ich sah dich neben mir in New York.“ Er hob eine Hand und legte sie zärtlich in Credences Nacken. „Du bist es, der das Vertrauen des Kindes gewinnt. Du bist der Schlüssel. Das hab‘ ich gesehen.“, beteuerte er.  
Dann setzte er mit schmeichelndem Ton fort: „Du wünschst dir Zutritt in die Welt der Zauberer. Diese Dinge wünsche ich mir auch, Credence.“ Er legte seine Stirn an die kühle Stirn des Jüngeren. „Ich wünsche sie mir für dich... Also finde das Kind. Finde das Kind und wir werden alle frei sein.“  
Credence nickte zögernd.  
Percival ließ ihn los. Unschlüssig betrachtete er den jungen Mann, der wie ein Häufchen Elend dort stand und leicht zitterte. Was auch immer es war, was ihn so aufgebracht hatte, Percival hatte heute nicht die Kraft, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Bevor ihm der flehende Blick des Anderen zu Herzen gehen konnte, disapparierte er. 

Er erschien vor den Toren des magischen Kongresses und trat ein. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er zur Präsidentin zurück. Auf dem Weg dahin erreichte ihn die Nachricht, dass ein internationales Treffen einberufen worden war. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch ein weiteres Mal und erschien in einem glücklichen Moment, in dem noch nicht alle Führungspersonen der anderen Länder eingetroffen waren. Nach einem kurzen Wink der Präsidentin teilte er ihr leise den Stand seiner bisherigen Ermittlungen mit, ehe sie vollzählig waren und das Treffen begann.  
Wachsam setzte er sich.

Das Treffen verlief anders als er es erwartet hatte. Natürlich wurden über die Ausmaße des Mordes an Mr. Shaw diskutiert, doch das Ganze versprach interessant zu werden, als Ms. Goldstein unangemeldet mit einem Koffer eintrat. Das Erscheinen des Mr. Scamanders, der seit einigen Tagen in aller Munde war, war nur die erste der darauffolgenden Überraschung. Percival hoffte, ihm den Mord an dem Senator anhängen zu können, da seine Tierwesen aus dem Koffer entkommen waren, doch die Behauptung Scamanders, dass ein Obscurus für den Tod des Mannes verantwortlich war, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Noch durfte die Entdeckung Percivals nicht ans Licht kommen, noch nicht! Und wenn es soweit war, wenn er das Kind gefunden hatte, wollte er selbst derjenige sein, der der Zauberergemeinschaft diese grausige Erkenntnis unterbreitete. Nachdem er es unschädlich gemacht hatte, natürlich.  
Dieser Junge war drauf und dran ihm den Ruhm für alles, wofür er so hart gearbeitet hatte, zu stehlen!  
Er begrüßte es daher, als die Präsidentin sprach: „Den Koffer beschlagnahmen, Mr. Graves.“  
Ehe Scamander danach greifen konnte, war der Koffer bereits in Percivals Hand.  
Auch der Anweisung „Fesseln Sie sie.“ kam er nur allzu gern nach.  
Eine unliebsame Erinnerung an Fesseln tauchte in seinem Unterbewusstsein auf, doch er drängte sie hartnäckig zurück. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung schaute er auf sie hinab und sah dann mit ausdrucksloser Miene dabei zu, wie Scamander und seine Anhänger in die Zellen abgeführt wurden.  
Er würde sich bald ihrer annehmen.

 

*

 

Nachdenklich stierte Percival ins Feuer. Es knisterte fröhlich in seinem Kamin. Das Obscurial musste gefunden werden. Schnell. Und durch ihn. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie er an ihn herankommen sollte. Percival nippte an seinem Whisky. Dann stellte er das Glas ab und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das Bild von Credence, wie er ihn bei ihrer letzten Begegnung aus schwarzen Augen sehnsuchtsvoll ansah, stieg in ihm auf. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen.  
Er stöhnte frustriert auf und biss die Zähne zusammen, dass die Kiefermuskeln deutlich hervortraten. Ging das jetzt immer so weiter? Dann wäre er gezwungen, sich jemand anderen zu suchen, der für ihn das Kind fand. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Das kam nicht in Frage. Zu lange hatte er gebraucht, um sich das Vertrauen des jungen Mannes zu erkämpfen, zu viel hatte er bereits investiert. Fing er jetzt wieder von vorn an und das nur, weil er seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, dann konnte das einen Knick in seiner Karriere bedeuten. Oder schlimmer, ein jähes Ende. Solange der Obscurus dort draußen sein Unwesen trieb, waren No-Majs in Gefahr. Das fiel über kurz oder lang auf ihn zurück.  
Mit einer Hand rieb er sich über die Brust. Das unnachgiebige Ziehen, das er seit einigen Tagen dort fühlte, war stärker geworden. Kurz verspürte er den Drang, Credence einen heimlichen nächtlichen Besuch abzustatten, doch er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Was wollte er damit erreichen?  
Er lehnte sich zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. 

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen drang an seine Ohren.  
Sein Herz setzte aus.  
Keiner seiner Kollegen besuchte ihn auf diesem Wege. Überhaupt wusste kaum jemand, wo er wohnte. Das schränkte die Auswahl der nächtlichen Besucher deutlich ein.  
Percival erhob sich seufzend und ging durch den Raum. Mit der Hand an der Türklinke zögerte er. Welche Unruhe würde er sich ins Haus holen, wenn er jetzt öffnete?  
Andererseits… hatte er eine Wahl?  
Erneut ertönte ein leises Klopfen, beinahe schüchtern. Percival schloss einen Moment ergeben die Augen und öffnete.  
Ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Haaren und vielen Sommersprossen starrte ängstlich zu ihm hoch.  
Das Mädchen sah schmuddelig aus, trug geflickte, schäbige Kleidung und eine viel zu große Mütze. „H-Hallo.“, murmelte das Kind.  
„Hallo.“, sagte Percival und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Me-Meine Mama sagt, ich soll nach Butter fragen.“, sagte das Mädchen kleinlaut.  
Als Percival nicht antwortete, fragte es: „Haben Sie Butter, Sir?“  
Er rang sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln durch. „Das tut mir leid.“, antwortete er, „Aber leider habe ich gerade nichts im Haus.“  
Es war nicht einmal gelogen. Er wusste nicht, wann er zuletzt zu Hause gegessen hatte. Seine Vorräte waren auf ein Minimum beschränkt.  
„Oh…“, das Mädchen blickte enttäuscht drein, „Okay. Vielen Dank, Sir.“  
Er nickte dem Kind zu und während es sich zum Gehen wandte, schloss er die Tür wieder. Dann lehnte er sich dagegen und rieb sich mit einer Hand über seine ziehende Brust. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! War er tatsächlich enttäuscht darüber, dass nicht Credence an seiner Tür geklopft hatte? Mit aller Abscheu, die er aufbringen konnte, betrachtete er seine Emotionen. Wie konnten sie es wagen?  
Percival seufzte. Er hatte genug davon. 

Träge trat er zu seinem Sofa zurück und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Beinen ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Gedankenflut in seinem Inneren. Mit gewohnter Disziplin und Unnachgiebigkeit schob er alle Gefühle und Gedanken fort, die ihm den Geist vernebelten. Er befreite sich von den Wirbeln der Emotionen, den bunten Farben der aufregendsten Ereignisse, den zornigen roten Blitzen der heutigen Ärgernisse, bis nur noch tiefe Dunkelheit übrig war. Schwarze, kühle Dunkelheit. Er versank darin, ging darin auf, konzentrierte sich auf nichts Anderes. 

Ein erneutes zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seiner Meditation.  
Frustriert riss Percival den Kopf hoch und sprang auf. Wenn ihn dieses Kind jetzt noch einmal nach irgendetwas fragte, würde er nicht mehr so freundlich sein.  
Mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht riss er die Tür auf.


	7. Versuchung

“Oh it's heartache every moment   
From the start 'til the end   
It's heartache every moment   
With you   
Deeper into our heavenly suffering   
Our fragile souls are falling   
It's heartache every moment   
Baby with you   
And we sense the danger   
But don't wanna give up   
'Cause there's no smile of an angel   
Without the wrath of god “  
(“Heartache Every Moment” – HIM)

 

Der Frust entwich ihm wie Luft aus den Segeln, kaum, dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er sah, wie sein Gegenüber erschrocken zusammenzuckte.   
Das Ziehen, von dem Percival gerade noch geglaubt hatte, dass er es endlich unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, kehrte mit triumphierender Gewalt zurück.   
Ihm gegenüber stand Credence, zitternd und kalkweiß im Gesicht.  
„Mr. Graves.“, hauchte er. Seine Augen sahen schon wieder so aus, als wäre er den Tränen nahe.  
„Credence.“, antwortete Percival tonlos, während in ihm die Hitze der Wut in sich zusammenfiel, „Was tust du hier?“  
„Ich… ich…“ Der junge Mann wandte den Blick fahrig ab und schaute scheu zu Boden. Er trat von einem Bein aufs andere.  
Percival schaute den Flur entlang, griff Credence am Arm und zog ihn hinein. Dann schloss er die Tür.  
Als sie in seinem Wohnzimmer standen, fuhr sich Percival mit der Hand durchs Haar, um sich zu konzentrieren. Die Anwesenheit des Jungen war ohne Bedeutung, erinnerte er sich. Ihre Beziehung bestand nur aus einem einzigen Grund. Um den oder die Obscurial zu finden, das Kind mit dem Obscurus.  
„Hast du ihn gefunden? Oder sie?“, fragte Percival und neue Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf. Diese Wendung der Ereignisse war alles, was er heute brauchte, um aus diesem Tag einen guten zu machen. Doch Credence kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer mit gesenktem Blick.  
Percival versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sein Gesicht nahm einen kontrolliert freundlichen Ausdruck an. „Was kann ich dann für dich tun, Credence?“  
Der Junge blieb stumm. Von unten schielte er zaghaft herauf, immer noch in geduckter Haltung. Seine Hände hielt er krampfhaft gegen die Brust gedrückt.   
Percival verstand.   
„Zeig mir deine Hände, Credence.“  
Aber Credence schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Zeig sie mir. Bitte.“, beharrte Percival mit der sanftesten Stimme, die er aufbringen konnte.  
In den Augen des jungen Mannes sammelten sich Tränen. Sie liefen ihm über die Wangen und tropften auf den Boden. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Credence.“, raunte Percival ihm zu, während er sich zu ihm vorbeugte, „Lass mich dir helfen. Lass mich den Schmerz von dir nehmen.“  
Als der Junge nicht antwortete, griff er sanft nach seinen Händen und zog sie von seinem Brustkorb fort. Sie waren wieder blutig geschlagen worden. Tiefe Wunden klafften in ihnen.  
Mit einer Hand fuhr Percival langsam darüber.  
Die Wunden heilten unter seiner Berührung.  
„Wofür hat sie dich bestraft?“, fragte er behutsam.  
„Heute Mittag.“, stammelte Credence, „Als… als Sie gekommen sind. Sie hat gesehen, dass ich den Posten verlassen habe.“  
„An dem du Flugblätter verteilen solltest?“  
Credence nickte und verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse.   
„Nicht doch, Credence.“, flüsterte Percival und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, „Es ist alles gut. Bald wirst du frei sein.“  
Credence schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
Während ihn Percival zum Sofa dirigierte, wog er im Kopf seine Möglichkeiten ab. Doch dann erkannte er, dass er auf dem Pfad, den er im Moment beschritt, keine Optionen hatte. Er konnte den Jungen jetzt nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen.  
Als Credence sich niederließ, überkam Percival eine Erinnerung an vergangene Treffen. Er überwand seine Abneigung und setzte sich dazu, bot ihm allerdings dieses Mal keinen Alkohol an.  
„Meinst du, es war klug, mitten in der Nacht hierher zu kommen?“, fragte Percival leise, „Würde sie dich nicht erneut bestrafen, wenn du zurückkämst?“  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie glaubt, dass ich seit mindestens zwei Stunden schlafe.“, sagte er kleinlaut, „Sie ist ausgegangen, auf ein geheimes Treffen mit anderen, die ihre Ansichten teilen.“  
„Und sie wird nicht vor dir wieder heimkehren?“, fragte Percival, „Mir wäre es lieber, sie würde keinen Grund haben, dich zu bestrafen.“   
‘Dann würdest du nicht unter dem Vorwand, dass ich dich heile, immerzu hier auftauchen‘, dachte er bei sich, ‘und ich hätte meine Ruhe‘. Das Ziehen in seiner Brust schimpfte ihn einen Lügner.  
Credence schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Diese Treffen dauern meist bis in die frühen Morgenstunden.“, sagte er leise.  
Percival erhob sich und schritt vor dem Sofa auf und ab. „Credence, so geht das nicht weiter.“, sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, „Du kannst nicht zu mir kommen, um die Wunden zu heilen, wenn du dafür danach nur noch härter bestraft wirst. Das ist ein Teufelskreis.“  
Credences Schultern sanken mutlos herunter. „Sie haben Recht, das war dumm von mir.“, flüsterte er, „Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Ich werde Sie nicht mehr belästigen, Mr. Graves.“. Er erhob sich. Stumm beobachtete Percival, wie er auf zitternden Beinen zurück zur Wohnungstür lief.   
Percival ging ihm hinterher, griff ihn am Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Credence wich seinem Blick aus, doch Percvial legte ihm die Hände auf die Wangen und hob seinen Kopf an. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint.“, sagte er leise, „Es gefällt mir nicht, dich so leiden zu sehen. Es versetzt mir jedes Mal einen schmerzhaften Stich.“   
Percival sah die schwarzen Augen, noch ganz feucht von vergossenen Tränen, wie sie von Funken neuer Hoffnung erhellt wurden. Es rührte ihn. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer, zu den halbgeöffneten Lippen des Jüngeren. Er verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, Credences Mund mit seinem eigenen zu verschließen, als würde eine unsichtbare Hand seinen Kopf nach unten drücken. Irgendwo im Hintergrund regte sich seine gewohnte Abneigung, die empört den Kopf schüttelte und ihn an den Ekel erinnerte, den er nicht vernachlässigen durfte. Doch sie verschwamm in dem duftenden Nebel, der seinen Kopf umwölkte, sich verdichtete und verführerische Züge annahm. Percival konnte das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Brust wieder stärker spüren. Er entschied sich, dieses eine Mal nicht seiner Vernunft zu folgen. Vielleicht konnte er nach vorn schauen, wenn er einmal auf seine Gefühle hörte. Mit etwas Glück gaben sie danach Ruhe und Percival konnte dort weitermachen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Es wäre hilfreich, bei der Arbeit endlich wieder konzentriert sein zu können.   
Sich dem Gefühl ergebend senkte er den Kopf.   
Ihre Münder trafen aufeinander.  
Credences Lippen fühlten sich weich an. Percival mochte den Geschmack. Er versank in der zarten Süße, die ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Nun, da er es zuließ, fühlte er die Wirkung, die Credence auf ihn hatte, ungleich deutlicher. Als hätte der Traum, den er vor einigen Nächten gehabt hatte, einen Schalter in ihm umgelegt, wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich, während sich das Ziehen in seiner Brust in wohliges Kribbeln verwandelte. Er küsste und saugte an Credences Lippen, bis dieser beide Hände gegen Percivals Brustkorb presste, um Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. Dies war nicht die Reaktion, die Percival erwartet hatte.  
Dass Credence sich wehrte, ließ seine Sinne klarer werden.   
Erst da erkannte er, dass er sich zu sehr hatte gehen lassen.  
Was zur Hölle trieb er hier?! ‘Es gefällt mir nicht, dich so leiden zu sehen‘? Hatte er diese Worte wirklich ausgesprochen? Und was sollte der Kuss danach?  
Unangenehm berührt musste er sich eingestehen, dass ER es war, der etwas forcierte, das offensichtlich nicht da war. Er hielt inne und entließ den Jungen aus seiner Umarmung. Credence keuchte, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn mit einem eigenartigen Blick an. Zögernd hob der junge Mann die Hand und betastete mit zwei Fingern seine Lippen, während seine Augen einen fiebrigen Glanz annahmen. Er wirkte irritiert, hilflos und gleichzeitig auf seltsame Art anziehend. Percival spürte ein animalisches Verlangen in sich, den Jüngeren gegen seinen Willen an die nächste Wand zu pressen und besinnungslos zu küssen. Doch er hielt sich zurück.  
Der gehetzte, ängstliche Blick, mit dem Credence ihn bedachte, stoppte ihn.   
Angespannte Stille lag schwer im Raum, dass die Luft zu knistern schien.   
Dann, als hätte der Junge einen Entschluss gefasst, drehte er sich stolpernd um und eilte, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen, zur Tür. Noch ehe Percival reagieren konnte, fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.


	8. Sünde

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- WARNUNG und Reminder! In dieser Fanfiction kommen explizite Sex-Szenen zweier Männer vor. Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte ab hier nicht weiterlesen! Ihr wurdet gewarnt. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. -  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A moment of madness   
It's happened before   
It could turn into sadness or a civil war   
You've got me changing all I ever thought   
[…]  
And you're blowing my mind  
'Cause I find that your theories of life  
Are insane, feed my brain  
I could listen all night  
I can't leave till we kiss  
It's a moment of madness  
And I just wanna stare at your hair  
And imagine you opening your door  
In your drawer there's some leather in there  
I refuse, you persist  
It's a moment of madness"  
(Moment of Madness – Katie Melua)

 

Percival seufzte auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Verdammt.“, murmelte er und starrte auf die Tür, durch die Credence verschwunden war. Dann, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass er nicht mehr zurückkehren würde, ging Percival zurück zum Sofa. Wütend über sich selbst stierte er in die Flammen, während er seinen Whisky austrank. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, dass er gemeint hatte, es wäre eine gute Idee, dieses eine Mal auf seine Gefühle zu hören? Wann hatten ihn seine Emotionen je weitergebracht? Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. Grimmig grübelnd saß er da, starrte in die Flammen und sah doch nur den verletzten Ausdruck auf Credences Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen, doch nun wurden die Bilder nur lebhafter. Frustriert stöhnte er auf, drehte sich zur Seite und sank mit dem Rücken auf das weiche Polster. Er ließ eine Hand nach unten fallen, so dass sie die Fransen des kleinen Teppichs berührte, der unter dem Glastisch lag, während sich die andere auf seinem klopfenden Herzen platzierte. In was für eine Sache war er hier nur hineingeraten? War es zu spät, sich nach einem anderen Informanten umzuschauen?   
Percival ignorierte den schmerzhaften Stich in der Herzgegend, während er weiter sinnierte.   
Die Suche nach jemandem wie Credence hatte Wochen in Anspruch genommen, danach hatte es Monate gedauert, das Vertrauen aufzubauen, das er ihm nun entgegenbrachte. Oder, wenn er heute zu viel zerstört hatte, entgegengebracht HATTE. Percival rieb sich über die Augen. Gefühle zermalmten seine ehrgeizigen Pläne. Gefühle waren daran schuld, dass ihm der einzigartige Fang des Obscurus im schlechtesten Fall komplett durch die Finger glitt und ihm ein anderer zuvorkam.   
Angewidert davon, sich in Selbstmitleid zu baden, setzte sich Percival auf. Er löschte das Feuer und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

*

Percival ahnte, dass es ein Traum sein musste, doch das machte es nicht weniger intensiv. Credence, der eigentlich soeben aufgebracht hätte die Wohnung verlassen sollen, hing nun noch immer in seinen Armen und ergab sich in seine Küsse. Mehr noch, er erwiderte sie! Es ließ Percivals Herz schneller schlagen.  
Er legte die Hände an Credences Hüfte und schob ihn zum Sofa. Er dirigierte ihn so, dass Credence, als er mit den Kniekehlen gegen das Polster stieß, der Länge nach auf das Sofa glitt. Percival platzierte ein Knie neben der Hüfte des Jüngeren und beugte sich über ihn. Die langen, schlanken Finger des Jungen strichen über seine Wangen, als er ihn in einen neuen Kuss verwickelte. Durch die Hitze, die von Credence ausging, wurde Percival so heiß, dass er sein Jackett mit einer lässigen Bewegung von den Schultern zog und zu Boden gleiten ließ. Mit einem Arm stützte er sich neben dem Kopf des jungen Mannes ab, die andere glitt unter dessen Hemd und streichelte die weiche Haut an seinem Bauch, der bei der Berührung wohlig zitterte. Er hörte, wie sich die Atmung des Anderen beschleunigte. Dann grub er den Arm unter den schlanken Rücken und zog ihn in eine aufrechte Position. Credence folgte der Bewegung willig und ließ es zu, dass Percival ihm ebenfalls das Jackett von den Schultern zog. Percival setzte sich und zog den Jungen vom Sofa auf seinen Schoss.   
„Zieh dein Hemd aus, Credence.“, forderte er mit rauer Stimme.   
Folgsam begannen die Finger des jungen Mannes an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu nesteln. Nachdem er die ersten Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, warf er Percival einen verruchten Blick zu, dass ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Ungeduldig legte er eine Hand in Credences Kreuz und drängte ihn näher zu sich heran. Das Hemd war bereits über der Brust offen und Percival konnte nicht an sich halten, heiße Küsse auf der kühlen Haut zu verteilen, während er ungeduldig an den anderen Knöpfen riss, bis das Hemd schließlich ganz geöffnet war. Credence zog es aus und drückte dann das Kreuz durch, um sich in all seiner Schönheit zu präsentieren. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten erregt. Percival sog den Anblick in sich auf.  
„Himmel, wenn du dich sehen könntest, Credence.“, raunte er heiser.   
Diese Worte schienen den jungen Mann zu bestärken. Ein verführerisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er begann, die Hüfte über Percivals Schritt kreisen zu lassen. Durch die dünne Anzughose spürte Percival die Berührung mehr als deutlich. Er konnte sich nicht schnell genug sein eigenes Hemd ausziehen. Kaum hatte er seinen Oberkörper frei gelegt, strich Credence verlangend mit kühlen Fingern über seine erhitzte Haut und schmiegte sich an ihn. Percival legte eine Hand auf den Po des Jüngeren, um ihn näher an sich heran zu drücken. Mit der anderen umfasste er seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss herunter. Credence ließ ein zaghaftes Stöhnen vernehmen, das Percival bis ins Mark berührte. Es entfachte eine Sucht in ihm, die ihn gierig werden ließ. Das rastlose Kreisen, das Credences Hüfte vollführte, berauschte ihn. Das Kribbeln, das ihn erfasst hatte, breitete sich bis in seine Fingerspitzen aus. Ungeduldig schob er den Jüngeren von sich. Als der auf unsicheren Beinen vor ihm stand, erhob Percival sich ebenfalls und zog ihn am Bund seiner Hose zu sich heran. Er verwickelte ihn in einen intensiven Kuss, während sich seine Finger am Bund der Hose zu schaffen machten. Als er den Knopf endlich geöffnet hatte, streifte er die Hose mitsamt Unterhose vom Hintern seines Gegenübers. Credence keuchte überrascht auf und seine Wangen verfärbten sich dunkelrot, ließ ihn aber gewähren. Percival saugte sich in der Halsbeuge des Jungen fest, während seine Hand den Weg zu Credences Glied fand. Er streichelte sanft darüber, was der junge Mann mit einem leisen Stöhnen zur Kenntnis nahm. Gleichzeitig fuhr Percival fort, Credences Körper mit Küssen zu übersähen. Credences Atmung beschleunigte sich und ab und an mischten sich kleine verzückte Seufzer in die flachen Atemstöße. Percival ging in die Knie und zog mit der Zunge eine feuchte Spur bis zum Bauchnabel. Sanft tauchte er die Zungenspitze hinein, was mit einem wohligen Schauer und einer bebenden Bauchdecke belohnt wurde. Schließlich gelangte er zum Ansatz von Credences Geschlecht. Er umkreiste mit der Zunge die Wurzel, fuhr dann den Schaft entlang und platzierte einen Kuss an der Spitze. Credence keuchte auf und erzitterte in einer Welle der Ekstase, als er ihn ganz in den Mund nahm und begann, langsam daran zu saugen. Zwar konnte Percival nicht behaupten, dass er damit Erfahrungen hatte, doch den Reaktionen des Jüngeren nach zu urteilen, waren seine Fähigkeiten überaus befriedigend. Er setzte gekonnt seine Zunge ein und beschleunigte das Tempo, während das Gemächt des Jungen weiter anschwoll. Das hektische Atmen wurde schneller, Credence krallte die zierlichen Finger in Percivals Haar und seine Beine begannen, bedrohlich zu zittern. Das sehnende, flehende Ziehen an seiner Kopfhaut sahnte Percival wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Er fühlte, wie Credence mit dem Oberkörper nach vorn sank. Sein schlanker Körper legte sich sacht auf ihn, während er sich mit den Händen auf seinem Kopf abstützte. Percivals Mund verzog sich zu seinem Grinsen, doch er konzentrierte sich darauf, den anderen weiter in Ekstase zu treiben. Mit den Händen griff er an den schmalen Po des Jüngeren und drückte ihn so tiefer in sich. Credence entwich ein überraschtes kehliges Stöhnen, das Percivals eigene Männlichkeit weiter anschwellen ließ.   
Seine Zunge fühlte die Härte des jungen Mannes ganz deutlich. Fühlte, wie sich die Haut weiter straffte und sich so eng spannte, dass Percival glaubte, der Junge müsste jeden Moment vor Erregung explodieren.   
Er öffnete den Mund und entließ ihn.  
Credence entwich ein enttäuschtes Wimmern. Er sank vor Lust bebend von den Zehenspitzen zurück auf die Füße und schnappte flach atmend nach Luft. Während sich Percival von den Knien erhob, drängte sich der Jüngere flehend an ihn.  
„Bitte.“, flehte er, „Bitte.“  
Percival wischte sich die Lusttropfen aus den Mundwinkeln und leckte sie sich vom Daumen. Dann umschlang er Crendeces Hüfte und zog ihn eng an sich. Er verzog den Mund zu einem hinterhältigen Lächeln. „Nicht so schnell.“, raunte er ihm zu und sah mit Genugtuung, wie Credences Blick enttäuscht flackerte. Percival legte die freie Hand unter das Kinn des Jungen und senkte den Kopf zu einem Kuss, der hungrig angenommen wurde. Ihre Zungen rangen miteinander, doch bald unterlag Credence und ließ es zu, dass Percival seine Mundhöhle erkundete. Die Hände des Jungen wanderten tiefer, zu seinem eigenen Geschlecht. Percival griff seine Handgelenke, ehe sie ihr Ziel erreichten und führte sie an seinen Rücken. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern, was das letzte Mal geschehen ist, als du deine Hände dorthin getan hast, wo sie nicht hingehörten?“, fragte er mit kehliger Stimme.   
Credence ließ erneut ein leises Wimmern hören und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Percival entließ ihn aus seinem Griff.   
Abrupt trat er einen Schritt zurück und ließ sich aufs Sofa sinken. Er stellte die Beine breit auf, so dass seine eigene Männlichkeit dominant im Fokus war. Credence warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu.   
„Auf die Knie mit dir.“, befahl Percival und seine Stimme nahm einen samtenen Ton an, „Zeig mir, dass du das genauso gut kannst, wie ich.“  
Der Ausdruck des Jüngeren blieb unsicher. Folgsam kniete er sich zwischen Percivals Beine und betrachtete dann fasziniert Percivals Gemächt. Zögern legte er eine Hand darum und befühlte ihn. Percival wusste, dass er Geduld aufbringen musste, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken. Er strich mit einer Hand sanft über die Wange des jungen Mannes. Nach einigen Augenblicken lockerte Credence die angespannte Haltung und schmiegte sich in die große Handfläche. Er suchte Percivals Blick. Der Ältere schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln.  
Mehr brauchte es nicht, um Credence zu motivieren. Er senkte die Lippen auf Percivals Spitze und saugte leicht daran. Dann leckte er mit der Zunge über die gesamte Länge, woraufhin Percival ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken rann. Er keuchte, was Credence mutiger werden ließ. Er nahm ihn so weit in den Mund, wie er konnte und umschloss den Rest mit seiner Hand.  
„So ist es gut.“, lobte Percival, die Hand noch immer an seinem Kopf, „Setz deine Zunge ein. Genau so.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Die unsicheren anfänglichen Versuche wurden mit jeder Minute weicher, angenehmer, verführender. Percival stöhnte tief auf und bog die Hüfte durch, um noch tiefer in Credence hinein zu kommen. Er legte die Hände auf den Kopf des jungen Mannes und drückte ihn sanft hinunter.   
Credence wurde übermütig. Seine Zunge spielte lebhaft mit ihm, während sich der Mund vor und zurückbewegte und die Hand die pumpende Bewegung fortführte.  
Percival hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, diesen Akt nach einigen Augenblicken zu unterbrechen und sich Credence in seiner ganzen Unschuld zu nehmen, doch seine Zunge war zu gut. Sie trieb ihn so schnell so weit, dass er überrascht die Augen aufriss und hinunterschaute. Credence begegnete seinem Blick hungrig, während er fortfuhr, an ihm zu lecken und zu saugen. Seine schwarzen Augen glichen tiefen Seen, in die Percival hineinzufallen drohte wie in ein endloses Meer aus Ekstase und Lust. Sie schienen unendlich weit und teerschwarz wie finstere Abgründe, in die es ihn zu reißen drohte. Als würde Credence ihn bei lebendigem Leibe verschlingen wollen. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Sein Kopf sank zurück, während sich die Wände um ihn drehten und der Boden schwankte. Er schloss die Augen und nahm irgendwo an der Grenze zum Wahnsinn seinen eigenen zitternden Orgasmus war. Dann war es vorbei.

*

Als er erwachte, wusste Percival erst nicht, wo er war. Gerade noch war er mit Credence gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer gewesen, nun lag er allein im Schlafzimmer. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen an die wahren Begebenheiten zurück und vermischten sich mit dem Lusttraum, der so furchterregend geendet hatte. Percival schlug die Decke zurück und war nicht überrascht, den feuchten Fleck zwischen seinen Beinen zu sehen. Er beschloss, gleich duschen zu gehen. Lust und Wahn saßen ihm noch in den Knochen und ließen seine Empfindungen Kopf stehen. Kaltes Wasser würde ihm hoffentlich helfen, die Dinge klarer zu sehen.   
Während seine Beine bereits auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer waren, hing sein Kopf noch den Gedanken hinterher.   
Hätte er zu den No-Majs gehört, hätte er sich vermutlich gefragt, wie er diesen Traum deuten sollte. Besonders das Ende. Doch Zauberer interessierten sich nicht für Traumdeutung – außer, wenn sie etwas von Wahrsagen verstanden. Percival aber hielt Wahrsagen für ausgemachten Schwindel. Deshalb verdrängte er die Gedanken daran, wie der Traum geendet hatte, weit in den Hintergrund, während er die Pyjamahose auszog und sich unter die Dusche stellte. 

Auch nach der Dusche, als er sich den Anzug anzog und die Krawatte band, kehrten Percivals Gedanken zu diesem Thema zurück. Fürchtete er, von Credence verschlungen zu werden? Er lächelte sich selbst mitleidig im Spiegel zu. Dafür war der Junge in der Realität viel zu naiv und unschuldig, viel zu bedürftig. Das würde nicht geschehen.  
Doch welche Bedeutung konnten die tiefschwarzen Augen haben, die ihm wie Tore in verbotene Welten erschienen waren? Er fröstelte bei dem Gedanken. Das schwarze Nichts hatte ihn beinahe hypnotisch angezogen, hatte ihn eingeladen, hinein zu gleiten und darin aufzugehen. Zu verschwinden. Sich aufzulösen. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Es brachte nichts, seine Zeit und Kraft mit derartigen Gedankenspielen zu verschwenden. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr verriet ihm, dass er sich beeilen musste. Er hastete aus der Wohnung.


	9. Gesucht und gefunden

“When I look back upon my life  
it’s always with a sense of shame  
I’ve always been the one to blame  
For everything I long to do  
no matter when or where or who  
has one thing in common too  
It’s a, it’s a, it’s a, it’s a sin  
It’s a sin  
Everything I’ve ever done  
Everything I ever do  
Every place I’ve ever been  
Everywhere I’m going to  
It’s a sin”  
(It’s a Sin – Hidden Citizens)

 

Percival hatte keine weitere Gelegenheit, sich mit der vergangenen Nacht auseinanderzusetzen. Dass es ein neuer intimer Traum mit dem Jungen war, hatte er bereits resigniert zur Kenntnis genommen. Doch dass darauf weitere folgten, zehrte an seinen Nerven.   
Die nächsten Tage bekam er Credence nicht zu Gesicht.  
Percival kämpfte sich mühsam von Tag zu Tag wie ein Verdurstender durch eine Wüste. Er wurde unkonzentriert bei der Arbeit, rieb sich öfter über die schmerzende Brust als ihm lieb war und ertappte sich mehr als einmal dabei, wie er in den Erinnerungen an die nächtlichen Träume schwelgte und darüber ganz steif wurde. Er zügelte die eigene Sehnsucht nach Nähe mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich wünschte, unter einem Vorwand kurz bei Credence vorbei zu schauen, erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge der verletzte Blick, mit dem dieser ihn angesehen hatte und er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder.   
Das hatte den Nachteil, dass seine Phantasien verwegener und verruchter wurden. Wenn es etwas genutzt hätte, dagegen anzukämpfen, hätte er es getan. Doch die vergangenen Wochen hatten ihm sehr klar gezeigt, dass sich seine Gefühle nur intensivierten, wenn er sie zu zähmen versuchte. 

Als dann einige Tage später ein neuer Anschlag die Harmonie New Yorks erschütterte und die Präsidentin ihn zu sich beorderte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er einst ein ehrgeiziges Ziel gehabt hatte…

*

Mit geübt professionellem Gesichtsausdruck trat Percival in Madam Picquerys Büro ein und sah sie in gebeugter Haltung über einer großen Stadtkarte stehen, die sie über dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Sie schaute nicht auf, als er eintrat. Mit gerunzelter Miene studierte sie kleine, leuchtend blaue Punkte, die überall auf der Karte aufblinkten. Percivals Blick glitt darüber. Es war eine Karte, die anzeigte, wo sich welcher Auror befand. Jedes blau blinkende Pünktchen war einer von ihnen. Sehr nützlich, wenn man wissen wollte, wer gerade welchen Tatort inspizierte. Nach dem Mord an Henry Shaw war ein ganzer Haufen blauer Punkte in der Halle versammelt gewesen, in der sich die Tragödie ereignet hatte.   
Mit einem höflichen Räuspern stellte sich Percival an den Tisch, ihr gegenüber. Sie schaute auf.   
„Mr. Graves.“, sagte sie streng und bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick, „Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie eine Erklärung für all das Chaos haben.“  
Percival schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Sie kennen meine Antwort bereits, Madam Präsident.“, antwortete er höflich und trat näher an die Karte heran. Westlich vom Central Park eilte eine kleine Gruppe blauer Punkte unablässig hin und her. Dort war der Obscurus – oder was auch immer es gewesen war – zuletzt aufgetaucht und hatte ein großes Loch in die Erde gerissen. Es waren No-Majs gestorben.   
„Kein Mann kann das tun, was dieses Ding kann. Das kann kein Zauberer gewesen sein.“  
Er spürte ihren Blick auf sich ruhen und hob den Kopf. Sie wirkte mit seiner Antwort unzufrieden.  
„Uns läuft die Zeit davon.“, sagte sie ernst und ihre Nasenflügel bebten, „No-Majs kommen ums Leben, ihr Präsident fordert eine Erklärung von mir. Die Beziehung zu den Nichtmagischen wird von Tag zu Tag brüchiger. Ich habe Sie nicht auf den Fall angesetzt, damit Sie mir mit Ausflüchten kommen, Graves!“  
Betretenes Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Percival spürte, wie ihm das Adrenalin in die Adern rauschte. Jetzt hieß es vorsichtig sein. Jedes falsche Wort konnte seine Degradierung bedeuten. Er hielt dem wütenden Blick der Präsidentin einige Augenblicke stand, darauf konzentriert, sich die Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen, und senkte dann ergeben den Kopf. In ihm arbeitete es. Er hatte ihr bisher noch nicht von seinem Verdacht erzählt, dass es sich bei diesem Wesen um einen Obscurus handelte. Das jetzt zu tun, würde nichts bringen, denn sie würde ihm nicht glauben.   
Doch ihm kam ein Geistesblitz.   
Wenn er nur die Karten richtig ausspielte…  
„Sie erinnern sich, was dieser Engländer gesagt hatte?“, fragte er behutsam, „Die Sache mit dem Obscurus…“   
Madam Picquery zog die Stirn misstrauisch in Falten. „Es gibt keine Obscurial in den vereinigten Staaten.“, sagte sie entschieden. Ebenjene Entschlossenheit war es, die ihn bisher davon abgehalten hatte, ihr vom genauen Stand seiner Untersuchungen zu berichten. Sie wollte dringend eine Antwort, doch keine, die nicht in ihre Weltanschauung passte. Deshalb hatte er sich so verzweifelt bemüht, das Obscurial zu finden, um es ihr zu präsentieren. Dafür reichte die Zeit nun nicht mehr.   
Fieberhaft legte er sich seinen Plan B zurecht. Auf ihre Worte hin nickte er bestimmt. „Natürlich nicht.“, bestätigte er ruhig. „Doch der Koffer…“  
„Der Koffer von Mr. Scamander?“, fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Genau dieser Koffer.“, sagte er hoffnungsvoll. Madam Picquery klang nicht mehr so abweisend wie gerade eben. Er schöpfte neue Hoffnung. „Lassen Sie ihn mich ansehen.“  
Widerwillig schüttelte die Präsidentin den Kopf. „Mr. Scamander transportierte Tierwesen.“, sagte sie langsam.  
Nachdenklich nickte Percival. „Das sagt er.“, stimmte er zu, „Aber er kam erstaunlich schnell zu der Überzeugung, dass ein Obscurus Henry Shaw ermordet haben soll, erinnern Sie sich? Wir sollten den Koffer inspizieren.“  
Madam Picqery zögerte einen Augenblick und musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Dann schien sie einzulenken. Sie seufzte und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Tun Sie, was Sie für richtig halten, Graves.“, sagte sie und fuhr dann mit strenger Miene fort: „Aber machen Sie schnell! Wir haben keine Zeit mehr.“ Mit funkelnden Augen beugte sie sich über der Karte zu ihm hin. „SIE haben keine Zeit mehr.“, sagte sie drohend, „Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“  
Schneidig verbeugte sich Percival. „Natürlich, Madam Präsident.“, sagte er. Sie nickte.   
Auf ihren Wink hin verließ er das Büro.  
Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, atmete er auf. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er konnte beinahe fühlen, wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Auf langsame, quälende Weise. Seine Karriere würde es nicht überstehen, wenn er sich noch mehr Zeit mit der Suche ließ. Doch er war in den letzten Tagen keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Wenn seine Vermutung über den Koffer richtig war, dann würde er sich damit einiges an Zeit erkaufen können, bis es den nächsten Zwischenfall gab. Ihm fröstelte. Er musste das Ding, das wirklich dafür verantwortlich war, dringend finden, bevor ein neuer Anschlag verübt wurde. Lange würde er den jungen Mann nicht als Sündenbock nutzen können. 

Als er an diesem Tag in der geschützten Atmosphäre seines Büros in den Koffer eintrat, wurde er schneller fündig, als er erwartet hatte. Unzählige Wesenheiten in verschiedensten Größen, zusammengepfercht auf engstem Raum… Die Sammlung gefährlicher Monster reichte aus, um Mr. Scamander in lebenslange Haft zu geben. Er hegte keinen besonderen Groll gegen den Mann, dennoch war es ihm lieber, den Kopf des Briten rollen zu sehen, anstatt seinen eigenen.   
Er trat in eine eisblaue Landschaft ein. Aus einer dunklen Ecke schwebte ihm eine große schwarze Wolke bedrohlich entgegen. Sie knisterte.   
Percival lächelte grimmig. Er benötigte keine weiteren Beweise. Das war genau das, wonach er gesucht hatte: Der Obscurus, der ihn vorerst in seiner Position halten würde.   
Percival stieg siegessicher aus dem Koffer empor. Er wusste, dass dieser Obscurus nicht mit den anfänglichen Ereignissen in New York in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Mr. Scamander war noch nicht im Land gewesen, als sie geschahen. Doch die erheblichen, schweren Attacken waren später gekommen. Percival würde es so drehen können, dass man am Ende glauben würde, dieser Obscurus wäre für alle Attentate verantwortlich, zumindest für die schlimmeren. Damit wäre sein Ruf bei Madam Picquery wiederhergestellt. Wenn es ihm dann gelang, den wahren Täter schnell ausfindig zu machen, wäre er heil aus der Sache raus und hätte überdies noch einiges an Ruhm geerntet.   
Wenn nicht... Nun, als erfahrener Auror hatte es sich Percival zur Gewohnheit gemacht, nicht genau darüber nachzudenken, was alles schiefgehen konnte, im Falle seines Scheiterns.

Noch am selben Tag brachte er den Koffer zu Madam Picquery und informierte sie darüber, dass sich sein Verdacht erhärtet hatte. Jetzt, da er einen Sündenbock vorweisen konnte, berichtete er ihr in allen Einzelheiten von den Ergebnissen seiner Ermittlungen. Mit einer Handvoll Auroren zu ihrem Schutz betrat auch sie den Koffer, um sich von seinem Wort zu überzeugen und kam wenige Minuten später mit unergründlicher Miene wieder daraus hervor.  
„Gute Arbeit, Graves.“, sagte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem sehr kurzen anerkennenden Lächeln. Dann wurde ihre Miene wieder streng. „Sie wissen, welche Strafe darauf steht, ein Koffer mit diesem Inhalt mit sich zu führen.“  
Percival nickte finster.   
„Kümmern Sie sich darum.“, sagte sie.   
Ihr Blick folgte ihm, während er nach dem Koffer griff und hinaus schritt. 

*

Es war ein leichtes, die Anhörung mit Mr. Scamander in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken. Sein offensichtlicher Schock darüber, dass der Obscurus in seinem Koffer gefunden worden war, spielte Percival in die Karten. Die Behauptung, dass das Ding ohne Wirt nutzlos ist, ließ sich nicht beweisen und Percival wusste, dass die Angst seine anwesenden Kollegen dazu bewog, ihm mehr zu glauben als dem Briten. Weil er fürchtete, Ms. Goldstein würde ihm in die Quere kommen, musste er auch sie verurteilen. Er schmerzte ihn, seine Mitarbeiterin zu bestrafen, doch er verdrängte das Gefühl. Ihre offensichtliche Zuneigung für einen Mann, der mit illegalen Tierwesen in die USA eingereist war, war verantwortlich für ihr Schicksal. Nicht Percival. Früher oder später wäre den beiden dieser Koffer ohnehin zum Verhängnis geworden, Percival hatte den Prozess nur beschleunigt.

*

An diesem Abend konnte sich Percival aller gedanklichen Rechtfertigungen zum Trotz zu Hause selbst nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Er vermied es nach dem Duschen tunlichst, auch nur in die Nähe des Spiegels zu blicken. Zu solchen drastischen Maßnahmen wie den heutigen war er selten gezwungen gewesen und obwohl sein Ehrgeiz ihm zuflüsterte, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte, wusste er doch, dass es ein gefährliches Spiel gewesen war. Er sehnte sich nach der Gesellschaft des Jungen, um sich von seinem eigenen hässlichen Charakter abzulenken. Credence gab ihm das Gefühl, ein Held zu sein, ein großzügiger und starker Mann. Heute war er alles andere gewesen als das.   
Obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, den Jungen vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen und nicht weiter zu bedrängen, konnte Percival heute nicht mehr an sich halten. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und eine permanente Gradwanderung. Ein falscher Schritt und seine Karriere hätte abrupt geendet. Er brachte nach all den Ereignissen des Tages nicht mehr genügend Disziplin auf, um sich seiner Sehnsucht zu verschließen. 

Noch einmal zog er sich ordentliche Kleidung an, dann apparierte er.  
Die kleine Gasse nahe dem Haus der Barebones war finster und ausgestorben, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er lief gemächlich auf ihr Ende zu und blickte auf die große Straße, in die die Gasse mündete. Keine hundert Meter weiter stand das Haus, in dem Credence wohnte.   
Percival machte sich ein Bild von der gegenwärtigen Situation und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Dann straffte er entschlossen die Schultern. Mit seinem Zauberstab legte er einen Zauber der Unscheinbarkeit auf sich. No-Majs würden ihn zwar sehen, aber sie würden sich sein Gesicht nicht merken können. Er würde sogar so uninteressant auf sie wirken, dass sie schon nach kurzer Zeit vergessen hatten, dass sie ihn gesehen haben.   
Derart getarnt schlenderte er die große Straße entlang und langsam auf das Haus zu. Kein Licht war mehr darin zu sehen. Percival wurde bewusst, wie spät es schon war. Doch für weiteres Zögern nahm er sich keine Zeit. Ohne große Umschweife öffnete er die Haustür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Vorsichtig trat er ein.  
Es war stockfinster im Inneren. Niemand war zu sehen.   
Percival fürchtete nichts. Er war erfahren in der Anwendung des Obliviate, des Vergessenszaubers. Entdeckt zu werden, stellte keine Gefahr für ihn dar, vor allem nicht von No-Majs.   
Unter ihm knarrten die Dielen. Kurz hielt er inne um zu lauschen, doch niemand schien das gequälte Ächzen des alten Holzes unter seinen Füßen zu hören. Umsichtig trat er zum Ansatz der Treppe, die im Eingangsbereich begann und stieg hinauf. Es war so finster, dass er das Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entzündete.


	10. Schwarzer Schatten

„I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)  
Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home  
Hold me   
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
My vampire heart“  
(“Vampire Heart” – HIM)

 

Stufe um Stufe stieg Percival hinauf. Das alte Holz knarrte und quietschte, dennoch schien niemand durch die Geräusche alarmiert zu werden, die in seinen Ohren unnatürlich laut klangen. Als er am oberen Ende der Treppe angelangt war, verharrte Percival unschlüssig. Vier Türen lagen ihm gegenüber. Hinter einer musste Credence sein.  
Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf die flache Hand, murmelte ein Wort und der Zauberstab begann, sich um seine eigene Ache zu drehen. Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde er wieder langsamer und verharrte schließlich ganz, mit der Spitze auf die zweite Tür weisend. Das war das Zimmer von Credence.  
Percival holte tief Luft, wie um sich zu wappnen. Dann trat er in einem großen Schritt darauf zu, drückte die Klinke hinunter und die Tür schwang knarrend auf.   
Ein trostloses, leeres Zimmer erwartete ihn, in dem nichts stand außer ein schäbiges Bett und ein ebenso in die Jahre gekommener Kleiderschrank. Das Bett war leer.   
Percival trat vorsichtig ein. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Credence hier war. Geschweige denn, dass es wirklich sein Zimmer war. Es gab keine persönlichen Gegenstände hier, die es als das Zimmer des Jungen ausweisen konnten. Unschlüssig ließ Percival den Blick schweifen. Dann trat er aus dem Zimmer wieder hinaus auf den Flur, wandte sich um und besah sich jede der vier Türen noch einmal genau. Er hob die Hand und wischte damit durch die Luft, als würde er Spinnweben beseitigen. Augenblicklich wurden die Wände und Türen vor ihm durchsichtig für seinen Blick. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, um in der Dunkelheit der Räume etwas sehen zu können, spähte er von einem zum anderen. Im Zimmer ganz links waren zwei Betten. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie belegt. Lange Haare lugten zwischen Decke und Kissen beider Betten hervor. Dort mussten Credences Schwestern schlafen. Hinter Tür Nummer drei verbarg sich eine Abstellkammer. Tür Nummer vier offenbarte einen ungewöhnlich großen Raum mit kleinem Bett, großen Bücherregalen und Schreibtisch. Auch das Bett war verwaist. Vermutlich handelte es sich um den Raum, in dem Credences Mutter für gewöhnlich schlief. Ihre Zettel mit den Hetzparolen waren an die Wände gepinnt, in einem Versuch die fleckige Tapete vollständig damit bedecken.   
Percival stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf beim Anblick der Flugzettel und er wandte den Blick rasch ab. Wie es aussah, war außer den beiden Mädchen niemand hier. Das Bett der Mutter wirkte unberührt, während das von Credence so aussah, als hätte er es kurz genutzt und wäre dann heimlich verschwunden. In Percivals Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, als er daran dachte, dass Credence vielleicht gerade einsam und verlassen vor seiner Wohnungstür stand, nachdem er den weiten Weg auf sich genommen hatte. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und hastete aus dem Haus. 

Percival war gerade auf die einsame Straße getreten, als ein lauter, tierischer Schrei ihm in den Ohren klang. Einen Augenblick später wischte der große Flügel einer Eule einmal quer über sein Gesicht. Blinzelnd versuchte Percival, sich zu orientieren, während die Eule neben ihm auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster landete. Sie ließ einen weiteren Schrei erklingen, dieses Mal anklagend. Er war so in Eile gewesen, dass er sie übersehen hatte und direkt in ihren Sinkflug hineingerannt war. Percival sah zu ihr hinunter. Das Tier trug einen Brief, auf dem sein Name stand. Mit zitternden Fingern löste er den Brief vom Bein der Eule, die ihn bei dieser Gelegenheit wütend in die Hand biss.   
„Autsch! Verdammtes….“, fluchte er, riss den Brief auf und überflog die wenigen Zeilen, die offensichtlich in Eile verfasst worden waren. Sie waren von seinem Assistenten geschrieben worden, der ihn darüber informierte, dass zu eben diesem Zeitpunkt der Obscurus erneut aufgetaucht war. Die Adresse, unter der er gesichtet worden war, war daruntergeschrieben. Ohne zu zögern oder noch einmal nach der Eule zu sehen, disapparierte Percival.

*

Die Straße, auf der er apparierte, war belebt und hektisch. Er erblickte eine beträchtliche Anzahl Auroren unweit von sich, die das Gebiet weiträumig abriegelten und für Sicherheit sorgten. Er nickte in sich hinein. Auf seine Mitarbeiter war immer Verlass. Während er sich umsah, prägte er sich jedes Detail ein, das ihm später nützlich sein konnte.   
Autos waren umgeworfen worden, einige Dächer waren ganz oder teilweise abgdeckt. Die Ziegelsteine lagen zersprungen auf der Straße. Er hörte den tosenden Lärm in der Ferne, der von dem Obscurus herrühren musste. Geräusche von berstendem Metall, zersplitterndem Gestein und Glas. Panische Schreie, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen.  
Um ihn herum rannten die Auroren und versuchten, die Situation mit geübter Schnelligkeit und Präzision unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dennoch konnte er ihre Angst beinahe riechen. Er verübelte es ihnen nicht, dass sie sich fürchteten.   
Dieser Obscurus war mächtiger als er sein sollte. Das Kind, das ihn beherbergte, musste ein unglaublich fähiger Zauberer oder eine sehr starke Hexe sein.   
Die rohe Gewalt, die vorherrschte, brachte selbst die Auroren an ihre Grenzen. 

Percival straffte die Schultern. Er war seinem Ziel so nah. Alles, was er tun musste, war, an dieses Ding heran zu kommen und es dazu zu bringen, ihn zu dem Kind zu führen, das es kontrollierte.   
Mit schnellen Schritten lief er auf die Geräuschquelle zu. Der Lärm ertönte aus einer Parallelstraße etwa zwei Straßen weiter. Vielleicht auch drei.   
Niemand hielt ihn auf, als er an den Auroren vorbei hastete, welche Schildzauber auf die nähere Umgebung legten.   
Er eilte das Kopfsteinpflaster entlang und bis zum Ende der Straße, die in eine Kreuzung mündete. Dann wandte er sich nach links. Der Lärm schwoll an.   
Percival lief an kleinen Seitengassen vorbei und an einer großen, breiten Straße, die schrecklich verwüstet aussah. Doch sie war leer. Der Obscurus musste noch weiter entfernt sein.   
Hastig eilte Percival weiter, ließ andere Seitengassen hinter sich und bog erneut in eine große Straße ein. Ein dumpfer Knall ertönte, dass der Boden vibrierte. In den Häusern auf beiden Seiten zerbarsten die Fensterscheiben. Mit einer Handbewegung warf Percival einen Schild über sich, um von den umherfliegenden Glassplittern nicht getroffen zu werfen und lief unbeirrt weiter. Er konnte die finsteren Ausläufer des Obscurus bereits sehen, die sich schwarz vom erleuchteten rauchig-gelben Stadthimmel New Yorks abhoben.   
Percival verlangsamte seine Schritte. Er fühlte die Kraft. Die Luft um ihn sirrte, als wäre sie elektrisch aufgeladen. Ihm stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug ging er weiter. Er spähte um die Häuserecke auf die Kreuzung, an die er gelangt war. Den Zauberstab zog er aus der Tasche seines Mantels. Vor ihm glitten rauchige Schwaden durch die Luft, die sich durch die Luft wanden wie Schlangen. Der Rand des Obscurus. Sie entfernten sich, zogen sich aus seinem Blickfeld.   
Aus Angst, der Obscurus könnte ihm entfliehen, sprang Percival um die Häuserecke. Er bemerkte zu spät, dass das seinen sicheren Tod bedeutete.   
Der Obscurus hatte sich nicht entfernt. Er hatte sich zusammengezogen.   
Noch bevor Percival das erkannte, explodierte die Kraft bereits wieder aus dem Obscurus heraus und warf ihn mit einer gewaltigen Druckwelle nach hinten, so dass er mit dem Rücken auf der harten Straße aufschlug. Der Obscurus breitete sich über ihm aus, in dem finstersten Schwarz, das er je gesehen hatte. So teerschwarz wie ein dunkler Abgrund, in den es ihn zu reißen drohte. Als würde der Obscurus ihn bei lebendigem Leibe verschlingen wollen. Ihm wurde schwindelig, als ihn ein Déjà-Vu überkam. Er wähnte sich bereits verschlungen und dem Ende nahe, sein Kopf sank ergeben auf das Kopfsteinpflaster. Über ihm zuckten violette Blitze in der schwarzen Masse. Die erstickende Kraft legte sich auf seine Brust, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er an den Boden gefesselt, seiner Qual wehrlos ausgeliefert. 

Dann wurde sein Kopf wieder klar. Percival spürte einen kühlen Windhauch und holte keuchend Luft. Die Last auf seinem Brustkorb verschwand, der Schwindel ließ nach. Er fühlte kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut, der von seiner Todesangst herrührte. Schwach hob er eine Hand und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Zitternd und kraftlos setzte er sich auf. Während er sich die Hand auf die Brust legte und seinen hämmernden Herzschlag fühlte, holte er noch einmal rasselnd Luft. Percival fühlte, wie Leben in seinen Körper zurückkam. Seine Panik wich dem erhebenden Gefühl, es überstanden zu haben, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. Er hätte tot sein müssen. Das wusste er. Er hatte sich zu weit vorgewagt und war von dem Obscurus gesehen und getroffen waren. Doch dieses Ding hatte ihn verschont. Warum hatte es ihn verschont?  
Während er sich unsicher auf die Füße stellte und sich den Schmutz vom Anzug klopfte, entschloss er, sich dieses Detail zu merken. Dass die rohe Gewalt eines Obscurus doch kontrolliert werden konnte und sich nicht endlos bahnbrach, wie man vermutet hatte, war neu für ihn. Und sicher auch für einige andere Zauberer.   
Dies allerdings belastete das Obscurial nur umso heftiger, denn der logische Umkehrschluss war: Wenn sie Tote verhindern konnten, dann nahmen sie alle Morde, die der Obscurus beging, willentlich in Kauf. 

Warum war er verschont worden? Er hatte fühlen können, wie sein Schutzschild gerissen war, als die Druckwelle ihn nach hinten geworfen hatte. Er war machtlos gewesen und unvorbereitet. Und, obwohl er es nicht gern zugab, töricht. Derart nah an den Obscurus heran zu treten, ohne Plan, das war nicht seine Art. Die Gier nach Erfolg hatte ihm den Blick vernebelt.  
Percival sah dem Obscurus hinterher, der sich langsam entfernte. Obwohl das Wesen nicht schnell war, war es nicht weniger furchteinflößend. Wo es dagegen stieß, zerbarsten Steine und Glas. Metall kreischte schmerzerfüllt, wenn es verbogen und verbeult wurde. Das elektrisierte Knistern, das aus dem Inneren der Wolke drang, hörte Percival so deutlich, als wäre das Ding neben ihm. Er straffte die Schultern. Vielleicht war er beim ersten Mal zu unvorsichtig gewesen, doch nun würde er es besser machen. Er trat erneut auf den Obscurus zu, der keine zweihundert Meter von ihm entfernt durch die Luft wirbelte.   
Als hätte das Ding gespürt, dass er sich näherte, wich es zurück. Percival legte einen neuen Schutzschild über sich und beschleunigte die Schritte. Der Obscurus wich weiter zurück, wanderte um eine Straßenecke und war verschwunden. Percival verfiel ins Rennen. Die Augen hatte er auf die Kreuzung geheftet, an der er den Obscurus zuletzt gesehen hatte. Es waren keine fünfzig Meter mehr, dann würde er um die Ecke spähen können. Er rannte so schnell, dass er nicht sah, dass jemand aus einer nahen Seitengasse auf die Straße getaumelt kam. Sie stießen unsanft zusammen. Die andere Person gab einen erschreckten Aufschrei von sich und fiel zu Boden. Percival strauchelte, fand sein Gleichgewicht aber gerade noch wieder. Er warf einen Blick auf die Person, in die er hineingerannt war. Ihm stockte der Atem.   
„Credence.“, keuchte er und blickte auf den Jungen hinab, der mit verweinten Augen und zitternder Unterlippe zu ihm hinaufschaute.   
„Mr. Graves.“, antwortete der junge Mann mit belegter Stimme und wich rasch seinem Blick aus. Eine lange tiefe Wunde klaffte an seiner Wange. Blut glitzerte darin.   
Percival unterdrückte ein Schaudern und reichte ihm die Hand. „Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er, während der Andere zögernd eine Hand in seine legte und sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen ließ.  
„Bitte helfen Sie mir.“, wimmerte der Junge, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. Hilfesuchend drängte er sich an Percival heran und legte die zitternden Finger auf seine breite Brust.   
„Credence, verschwinde von hier.“, erwiderte Percival angespannt, ließ ihn aber gewähren, „Hier ist es zu gefährlich.“  
„Helfen Sie mir.“, flehte der junge Mann in sein Ohr. Er zog an seinem Mantel, als könnte der ihm Schutz geben.   
„Ich meine es ernst, geh nach Hause Credence.“, sagte Percival und schob die Finger fort.  
Doch Credence wehrte sich dagegen, drängte sich noch mehr an ihn heran. „Bitte. Bitte helfen Sie mir.“, wimmerte er, „Bitte.“ Sein Blick war derart herzzerreißend, dass es Percival in der Seele schmerzte. Er fürchtete um den Jungen. Deshalb fasste er ihn bei den Schultern und schob ihn sanft, aber bestimmt von sich.  
„Credence, hör mir zu.“, sagte er eindringlich, „Das ist kein Ort für dich. Verschwinde, du bist hier in Gefahr.“  
Credence senkte den Blick. Sein Wimmern war verstummt. Er nickte.  
Percival legte ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf und streichelte ihn. „So ist es gut. Geh nach Hause und bleib da. Würdest du das für mich tun, Credence?“  
„Aber Sie…“, erwiderte er und sein sehnender Blick suchte den des Älteren.  
Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in Percivals Brust auf. Er lächelte. „Ich komme nach, sobald ich kann. Versprochen.“ Sanft drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Geh jetzt. Es ist zu riskant für dich, hierzubleiben.“  
Credence gab einen undefinierbaren Laut zwischen Wimmern und Zustimmung von sich und lief dann in die Richtung, die Percival ihm gewiesen hatte.   
Percival seufzte und sah ihm hinterher. Dieser Junge tauchte an den seltsamsten Orten auf. Beinahe konnte man meinen, er machte das nur, damit sich Percival noch größere Sorgen um ihn machte. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Wenn das seine Absicht gewesen war, dann hatte es funktioniert.   
Er war froh, dass Credences Wunsch nach Percivals Zuneigung noch immer ungebrochen war. Nach ihrem letzten Treffen war sich Percival dessen nicht mehr so sicher gewesen. 

Während er beobachtete, wie Credence um eine Hausecke verschwand, fiel ihm wieder ein, weshalb er hier war. Er stand unweit der Straße, in die der Obscurus verschwunden war. Percival holte tief Luft und lief dann in die Richtung, in der er das Wesen vermutete. Er bog in die Straße ein, doch sie war leer. Wütend ballte Percival die Hände zu Fäusten. Dann lauschte er. Der ohrenbetäubende Lärm, der den Obscurus umgeben hatte, war verstummt. Es war nichts mehr zu hören. Beängstigende Stille breitete sich über diesen verwüsteten Teil New Yorks.  
Percival hatte sich zu viel Zeit gelassen. Der Obscurus hatte sich entweder zu schnell entfernt oder war ganz verschwunden. Mit knirschenden Zähnen lief Percival unschlüssig die Straße entlang. Wäre er nicht über Credence gestolpert, hätte er den Obscurus nun vielleicht bereits gefangen.  
Frustriert stieß er mit der Spitze seines teuren Drachenlederschuhs gegen einen losen Kieselstein auf dem Weg. Leise klackernd sprang der Stein davon.   
Ein Vibrieren entwuchs unter seinen Füßen, das stärker wurde. Ganz wie ein Erdbeben, nur bedrohlicher, mächtiger.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem drehte sich Percival um. Hinter ihm, zwei Hausreihen entfernt, wuchs eine schwarze Säule in den Himmel, gleich einem Orkan.   
Der Obscurus.  
Percivals Herz setzte aus. Das war die Richtung, in die er Credence geschickt hatte.   
Auf unsicheren Beinen begann er zu laufen, lief ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen und hatte doch nur Augen für den Wirbelsturm, der sich vor ihm in seiner ganzen Schrecklichkeit entfaltete. Er war so groß! Was für ein Kind musste das sein, das soetwas konnte?  
Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern, als ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien: Credence, wie er leblos auf der Straße lag, getötet von diesem Ding.   
Er beschleunigte seinen Lauf. Das musste er verhindern!


	11. Klarheit

“Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone”  
(“Don’t Stay” – Linkin Park)

 

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er die Straße erreicht hatte, in welcher der Obscurus wütete. In Gestalt eines schwarzen Wirbelsturms zerstörte er das Dach eines Hauses und schleuderte die Ziegelsteine umher. Auroren waren bereits von mehreren Seiten herbeigeeilt und positionierten sich. Als Percival erschien, hielten einige von ihnen inne, als würden sie auf seine Befehle warten. Doch Percival war unschlüssig. Wie schaffte man es, an das Kind heran zu kommen, solange sich die geballte Macht des Obscurus bahnbrach? Während er zögernd auf den Wirbelsturm zutrat, schloss sich auch der Kreis der Auroren enger. Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gingen sie auf den Obscurus zu.   
Als hätte das Ding gespürt, dass es umzingelt wurde, ließ es plötzlich von dem Haus ab. Der Wirbelsturm verlor an Kraft und sammelte sich zu einer finsteren Wolke, in der violette Blitze zuckten. Sie schwebte bedrohlich ein paar Meter über dem Boden in der Luft. Als würde sie die Zauberer beobachten.  
Percival hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, aber er wollte das Wesen nicht erneut provozieren.  
„Hab keine Angst.“, sagte er an den Obscurus gewandt. Es sollte freundlich klingen und vertrauenserweckend – doch die Anwesenheit der Auroren, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben neben ihm standen, machte die Wirkung seiner Worte zunichte. Er blickte sich gebieterisch um.   
„Senkt die Zauberstäbe.“, forderte er. Die Auroren warfen ihm unsichere Blicke zu. Keiner folgte seiner Anweisung.  
„Nun macht schon!“, rief er ungeduldig, „Das ist ein Befehl.“  
„Sie erteilen in dieser Sache keine Befehle mehr, Mr. Graves.“, ertönte hinter ihm eine Frauenstimme, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.   
Er riss den Kopf herum. „Madam Präsident…“ Augenblicklich verbarg Percival sein Gesicht hinter einer Maske kalter Berechnung. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen.“, sagte er sachlich und schluckte die aufgewühlten Gefühle hinunter.  
Sie warf ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. „Ihre Nachforschungen in dieser Sache haben Sie zu einigen Irrtümern geführt – und damit auch uns. Der Obscurus, den Sie uns zuletzt gezeigt haben, wurde zerstört und dennoch wütet ein weiterer vor unseren Augen in New York. Sie sind von diesem Fall befreit, Mr. Graves.“  
Percival sank das Herz in die Hose. „Nein.“, sagte er atemlos, „Madam Präsident. Sie… Sie verstehen nicht!“  
„Ich verstehe sehr gut. Danke, Mr. Graves. Und nun…“ und sie richtete das Wort an die anwesenden Auroren, „eliminieren Sie diesen Obscurus!“  
Percival wandte den Blick von ihr zu der Wolke, die über ihren Köpfen knisterte. Einige der Auroren waren ihrem Befehl sofort nachgekommen und schossen bereits Zauber ab.  
Ihm stockte der Atem. Er fühlte, wie ihm all seine Pläne wie Sand durch die Finger rannen. Gebrochen, zerstört. Sein bisher größter Fall… und er war einfach davon entzogen worden. Die Schmach brannte ihm in der Brust, während er, wie alle anderen, die Wolke beobachtete, die von Zaubern getroffen wurde.   
Ein Schrei ertönte daraus, dass ihm die Haare zu Berge standen. Er klang schmerzerfüllt und gequält. Und nicht wie der eines Kindes, eher wie der eines Mannes.  
Die Wolke zog sich enger zusammen, verdichtete sich. In den dunklen Wirbeln meinte Percival für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen. Schwarze Augen sahen ihn anklagend an. Tränen lagen darin.  
„Nein.“, hauchte Percival. Er erstarrte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das DURFTE nicht sein!  
Das Gesicht verschwand so schnell wieder hinter den Wirbeln, wie es erschienen war. Dennoch bestand kein Zweifel.  
Er fühlte, wie sich in ihm die Gefühle überschlugen. Fühlte die Panik und die Angst, den Schock. Die Schmach, die Erniedrigung aber auch die Sorge. Wut und Trauer. Es mischte sich zu einem Cocktail, der ihn lähmte. Er sah zu, wie sich die Wolke unter schmerzerfüllenden Schreien in die Lüfte erhob und über die zerstörte Häuserzeile in den dunklen Nachthimmel verschwand.  
„Ausschwärmen.“, hörte er neben sich die Anweisung der Präsidentin. Sie drang durch einen dichten Nebel, den der Schock in ihm heraufbeschworen hatte. Um ihn herum machten sich die Auroren auf den Weg.   
„Alle, bis auf Sie, Graves. Sie gehen nach Hause.“ Ihre Worte waren überflüssig. Er hatte noch keinen Schritt getan. Percival nickte schwach, sah sie nicht einmal an. Ganz neben sich trat er nach vorn. Dorthin, wo der Obscurus eben noch in der Luft gehangen hatte. Um ihn herum erklangen die lauten Knalls der disapparierenden Auroren.  
„Wir sprechen uns morgen in meinem Büro.“, hörte er ihre Stimmte hinter sich. Sie klang sehr unzufrieden. Dumpf drang die Bedeutung ihrer Worte in seine Sinne.  
Er brachte es zustande, „Ja, Madam Präsident“, zu sagen, bevor er disapparierte. 

*

Es war unüblich für ihn, an einem Tatort den Kopf zu verlieren. Percival hoffte, dass Madam Picquery es darauf schieben würde, dass sie ihm den Fall entzogen hatte.   
Er schwang das Whisky-Glas in der Hand und betrachtete die kristallbraune Flüssigkeit darin. Sein Kopf war voll von Gedankenfetzen. Unzusammenhängend. Verstörend.   
Es war bereits das dritte Glas. Dennoch milderte es die frostige Kälte nicht, die sich wie ein Eisblock in seinen Magen gelegt hatte.   
Percival stierte ins Feuer, ohne es richtig zu sehen. Alles was er sah, war Credences schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck, als er sich aus der Wolke heraus gezeigt hatte.   
Vielleicht war es ein Trick gewesen… Vielleicht zeigte der Obscurus jedem etwas, der ihm am Herzen lag, um sich selbst in Gefahrensituationen zu schützen.  
Lag ihm Credence wirklich so sehr am Herzen?  
Nach einer kurzen Pause musste sich Percival eingestehen, dass dem so war. Er fürchtete um den Jungen mehr als er es bei jedem anderen getan hätte, wenn der sich als Obscurus gezeigt hätte.  
Und er glaubte nicht, dass es eine Illusion war.  
Aus den Tiefen seiner Erinnerungen stiegen Bruchstücke auf, die nun begannen, sich zu der schrecklichen Wahrheit zusammen zu fügen, die er um keinen Preis hatte erkennen wollen. All die flehenden Worte um Hilfe, die Credence an ihn gerichtet hatte, waren Hinweise gewesen. Die Dunkelheit, die einst aus ihm gebrochen war und Percivals Wohnzimmer verfinstert hatte, sie war ein deutliches Zeichen. Percival hatte die dunkle Macht gespürt, die in diesem Moment von ihm ausgegangen war. Er war ein Auror, verdammt!   
Wütend stellte er den Whisky auf den kleinen Glastisch, dass es laut klirrte.  
Dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Wie konnte es sein, dass er es all die Wochen nicht gemerkt hatte? War er so blind gewesen bei seiner Suche?  
Madam Picquery hatte mehr Wahrheit ausgesprochen, als sie selbst geahnt hatte: Er hatte sich geirrt. Er hatte die Nachforschungen verzögert. Auch seine eigenen. Damit hatte er zugelassen, dass Credence in Gefahr gerät.  
Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?  
Credence war es gelungen, den Auroren zu entkommen, dessen war er sich sicher. Sie hatten es bisher nicht geschafft, ihn zu stellen und zu eliminieren, warum sollte es in dieser Nacht gelingen?  
Dennoch konnte Percival die Beziehung nicht so aufrechterhalten, wie er es geplant hatte. Der Junge war eine Bedrohung. Die Bedrohung, die er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte und die immer direkt vor seinen Augen gewesen war.   
Es gab für ihn nichts mehr zu tun. Ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Der Fall war abgeschlossen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man den Jungen ausfindig gemacht und festgenommen hatte.   
Ob er seine Pflicht tun und seinen Verdacht der Präsidentin mitteilen sollte?  
Er lachte freudlos auf. Bereits vom Fall entzogen und immer noch hilfsbereit. Das wäre armselig. 

Aber was sollte er tun? Die Hände in den Schoß legen und darauf warten, dass auch die Regierung endlich erkannte, um wen es sich handelte? Bis dahin würden noch einige Tage, mit gut Glück Wochen vergehen. Der Obscurus würde weiter wüten. Im schlimmsten Fall würde man ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen und direkt eliminieren.  
Percival schnappte nach Luft, als sich sein Herz bei dem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammenzog.   
Das konnte er nicht hinnehmen. Er hatte Verantwortung für den Jungen übernommen, hatte ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach gehen und Credence seinem Schicksal überlassen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Schmerz, den Percival dabei fühlen würde.  
Nein, es gab keinen Zweifel:  
Er musste etwas tun.


	12. Das Kind

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Kleiner Hinweis seitens der Autorin:  
In meiner Fassung hat Grindelwald nie Percival angegriffen.  
Es gibt ja überall Vermutungen, Percival sei zu Anfang des Films schon von ihm gefangen gewesen, aber ich interpretiere das anders. Ich denke, seine wahre Natur zeigt Grindelwald erst, als er Credence die Kette schenkt. Das ist für mich der Punkt, an dem sein Verhalten von dem Percivals abweicht. Daher habe ich viele der Handlungen, die davor geschahen, versucht, so beizubehalten wie Percival sie getan haben könnte. Ab jetzt weicht meine Geschichte mehr und mehr vom Film ab.  
Z.B. bedeutet „keine Kette“ auch, dass er Credence nicht so einfach orten kann, etc.  
Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch mit meiner Version anfreunden und sie ist in euren Augen plausibel ;)  
So, dann spanne ich euch mal nicht länger auf die Folter. Weiter geht’s!  
\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Selten war Percival in den Räumen der MACUSA derart angespannt gewesen. Er hatte schon zuvor schlechte Tage gehabt, sicher. Doch war es dieses Mal nicht nur die Schmach seiner Erniedrigung, die an seinen Nerven zehrte – es war auch das Wissen, das er in sich verwahrte und das Credence zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Es glich einem Drahtseilakt.  
Aber Percival war nicht umsonst so erfolgreich die Karriereleiter hinaufgestiegen. Er stammte aus einem mächtigen Familienhaus und das Blut zahlreicher bedeutender Auroren floss in seinen Adern. Neben seiner Begabung für unausgesprochene Zauber war es vor allem seine Kunst in der Okklumentik, die ihn in diesen Tagen sehr von Nutzen war. Sie war sein Anker, seine Hoffnung. Er würde es sich nicht verzeihen können, wenn er es gewesen war, der die Information über den Obscurial preisgegeben hatte – wenn auch unfreiwillig.

So saß er nach einem kurzen und unerfreulichen Gespräch mit der Präsidentin, die ihn für sein Versagen maßregelte, sinnend in seinem Büro und überflog die Akten anderer Fälle, die sich auf seinem Tisch türmten. Doch er schenkte ihnen kaum Beachtung. Sein Blick glitt über die gedruckten Lettern, die handgeschriebenen Notizen, über die Schwarz-Weiß-Fotos, die sich bewegten… nichts davon berührte seinen Geist. Er war unkonzentriert und nicht bei der Sache, denn in Gedanken war er stets bei Credence. Bei dem Schicksal, das der Junge ertragen musste und bei der einen großen Frage, wie es ihm, Percival, gelingen konnte, ihn vor der Regierung und seiner Eliminierung zu schützen. Denn dies war das Schicksal, das ihm blühte.  
Mehrmals an diesem Tag prüfte Percival seine gedankliche Barriere. Wenn er sich schon selbst nicht davon abhalten konnte, darüber zu grübeln, so wollte er doch nicht riskieren, dass Gedankenfetzen nach außen drangen. Er wusste, dass Queenie Goldstein eine begnadete Legilimentikerin war. Nach dem, was er ihrer Schwester Porpentina angetan hatte, würde sie sicher allzu gern jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um ihn auffliegen zu lassen.

Seufzend schloss er die Akte, in der er bis eben geblättert hatte. Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und legte das Gesicht in seine Hände.  
Es klopfte.  
Percival grummelte etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort und die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
Seine Assistentin trat hinein, eine ältere Frau, die man auf den ersten Blick für eine freundliche Großmutter halten konnte. Doch auf den zweiten Blick sah man die Haare auf ihren Zähnen und die Muskeln, die sich trotz ihrer drahtigen Gestalt deutlich unter dem Pullover abzeichneten. Es gruselte Percival jedes Mal, wenn er zu lange hinsah.  
„Mr. Graves.“, sagte sie höflich und er schaute auf.  
„Was haben Sie für mich, Agnes?“, fragte er die ältere Dame, die mit vollen Händen vor ihm stand.  
„Ihren Kaffee, wie gewünscht.“, flötete sie und er war dankbar dafür, dass ihr klare Hierarchien so wichtig waren. Sie mochte furchteinflößend sein. Doch Vorgesetzten gegenüber verhielt sie sich tadellos freundlich und loyal.  
Der Kaffee schwebte zu ihm herüber. Er griff ihn aus der Luft.  
„Und ein paar neue Fälle sind eben reingekommen.“, fuhr sie fort.  
Percival runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn. „Legen Sie sie einfach auf den Stapel“, grummelte er und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Agnes über seine Reaktion die Lippen schürzte. Doch sie sagte nichts. Sein Misserfolg hatte sich bereits herumgesprochen, seine Laune war also nicht verwunderlich. Agnes legte die Akten auf den Stapel und schenkte ihm ein, wie sie vermutlich dachte, aufmunterndes Lächeln, das zu einer verzerrten Grimasse verkam. Percival lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Lächeln war wahrlich nicht ihre Stärke.  
Dann verließ sie das Büro.

Ergeben seufzend griff sich Percival die oberste Akte und öffnete sie. Er nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees.  
Die Akte behandelte einen mysteriösen Mord an zwei No-Majs. Der Mord war im Geheimen geschehen, im eigenen Haus und es hatte keine Zeugen gegeben.  
Der Fall war ausgesprochen unereignisreich. Solche Dinge geschahen jeden Tag. Da die beiden Opfer nicht in der Öffentlichkeit verstorben waren, konnte man den Fall mit einer niedrigen Priorität versehen. Wenn es überhaupt etwas Magisches an sich hatte, war es vielleicht ein verunglückter Streich einiger magischer Halbstarker. Nichts, was die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten allzu lange aufhalten sollte.  
Aus reiner Neugier überflog Percival die Adresse des Tatorts.  
Sein Herz machte einen Satz. Er prustete seinen Kaffee aus, so dass er über den gesamten Tisch spritzte.  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein!  
Hustend und fluchend erhob er sich, wischte mit der freien Hand über die besudelten Akten und die Kaffeeflecken verschwanden. Er stellte den Kaffeebecher ab, schloss die Akte, klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und sprang auf. Mit einem Wink kam sein Mantel auf ihn zugeschwebt, während er schon durch das Büro eilte. Er musste sich beeilen und den Fall abschließen, ehe jemand anderes Wind davon bekommen konnte.  
Percival hastete durch das Vorzimmer seiner Assistentin.  
„Agnes, ich bin draußen.“, rief er ihr im Vorbeigehen zu, „Einen der Tatorte besichtigen.“  
Ihre Antwort „Ist gut!“ hörte er kaum noch.

 

*

 

Mit einem lauten Knall apparierte Percival in der dunklen Gasse, die ihm mittlerweile so vertraut war. Er straffte die Schultern. Zögernd glitten seine Finger zu dem Zauberstab in der Manteltasche. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete.  
Wachsam und vorsichtig trat Percival aus der Gasse heraus und wurde sogleich von dem regen Treiben der großen Straße erfasst, die voller Menschen auf Fahrrädern, an Karren, in Autos oder an Zeitungsständen war. Er kämpfte sich durch den Strom, um auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite zu gelangen und ließ sich dann von der Fußgängermenge treiben, bis er vor das Kirchengebäude der Second Salem Kirche angelangt war. Das große, alte Haus, war düster wie eh und je. Wie eine in die Jahre gekommene Gouvernante starrte es auf ihn hinab. Percival starrte schlechtgelaunt zurück.  
Dann, als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst, drückte er die Klinke hinunter und trat ein.  
Wie schon bei seinem letzten Besuch war das Haus unheimlich still und leer. Obwohl es helllichter Tag war, drang durch die kleinen matten Fensterscheiben kaum Licht hinein. Er entzündete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes. So leise er konnte, trat Percival hinein. Das alte Holz knarrte unter seinem Gewicht.  
Nun, da das Licht des Stabes in den Raum fiel, konnte er die Verwüstung sehen, die hier angerichtet worden war. Ein Großteil des Treppengeländers war abgerissen worden, ein großes Loch klaffte im Boden des Erdgeschosses. Überall lagen Holzsplitter und Teile von Brettern.  
„Credence.“, rief er leise. Seine Stimme hallte durch die Räume. Kein anderes Geräusch war zu hören. Beklommen stieg er die Treppe in die erste Etage hinauf. Auch hier war niemand zu sehen. Die Beamten des Kongresses hatten die Leichen bereits weggebracht. Die Aufgabe seiner Abteilung war es lediglich, den Tatort auf magische Spuren zu untersuchen. Bei einem kleinen Fall wie diesem erwartete man keine großen Anstrengungen von Percival und seinen Auroren. Eine gekritzelte Notiz auf der Akte, die verlauten ließ, dass es sich vermutlich um einen Unfall gehandelt hatte, würde ausreichen. Das war Percivals Glück. Keiner würde außer ihm hier auftauchen.  
Unschlüssig verharrte er vor der Tür zu Credences Zimmer.  
Da hörte er ein leises Wimmern.  
Es kam nicht aus diesem Raum, sondern aus dem daneben. Die Stimme gehörte einem Kind.  
Vorsichtig legte Percival eine Hand auf die angelehnte Tür und drückte sie auf.  
Das Wimmern wurde lauter.  
Der Lichtschein seines Zauberstabes fiel durch den kleinen Raum, in dem Credences Schwestern für gewöhnlich schliefen und erhellte das Gesicht der Jüngsten, Modesty. Sie saß mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Bett, die Arme fest um die Beine geschlungen. Bei seinem Eintreten verstummte ihr Wimmern augenblicklich. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah sie ihn an.  
Er überspielte seine Verwunderung. Von einer Zeugin war im Bericht kein Wort gefallen. Hatte sie sich versteckt, bis alles vorbei war? Ihm graute es bei der Vorstellung, dass das Kind den Mord an ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester mit eigenen Augen mitangesehen hatte.  
„Hey, Kleines.“, raunte er und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein, „Hab keine Angst.“  
Sie schluckte. Entsetzt wanderte ihr Blick von seinem Gesicht hin zu dem Zauberstab, den er in den Händen hielt. Sie erstarrte.  
Percival, der ihre Reaktion genau beobachtete, zog den Zauberstab zurück. Er ließ das Licht erlöschen und steckte den Stab in seine Manteltasche. Dann hob er, wie zum Zeichen, dass er unbewaffnet war, beide Handflächen nach oben.  
„Ist es so besser?“, fragte er freundlich.  
Das Mädchen antwortete erst nicht.  
Nach einer Weile nickte es zaghaft.  
„Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, warum du so traurig bist?“, fragte Percival vorsichtig. Er ahnte, dass er mit Modesty erfolgreicher vorankam, wenn er es langsam anging.  
Sie schniefte leise und ein neues Wimmern entwich ihrer Kehle.  
Percival reichte ihr ein Stofftaschentuch. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie es entgegen, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Er wartete darauf, dass sie fertig damit war, sich die Nase zu putzen. Als sie danach noch immer kein Wort sprach, wagte er einen neuen Vorstoß.  
„Was machst du hier allein in dem großen Haus?“ fragte er leise.  
Er erhielt keine Antwort.  
„Fürchtest du dich vor mir?“  
Das Kind nickte zaghaft.  
„Du weißt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, nicht wahr? Hast du heute schon andere wie mich gesehen?“  
Modesty kaute auf der Unterlippe und nickte zögernd.  
„Wohin haben sie Mutter mitgenommen?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Deine Mama wurde an einen besseren Ort gebracht.“, log Percival.  
„Wird sie wiederkommen?“, fragte Modesty leise.  
Percival schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Nein, Kleines. Nein, ich fürchte, sie wird nicht mehr wiederkommen.“  
„Was ist mit Chastity?“, hauchte das Mädchen.  
„Das ist deine Schwester, nicht wahr?“  
Modesty nickte.  
„Leider wird auch sie nicht mehr wiederkommen.“  
Modesty entwich ein erstickter Schrei. Dann brach sie in lautes Wehklagen aus. Sie warf sich rücklings aufs Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen.  
„Hey, Kleine.“, sagte Percival beschwichtigend und erhob sich behutsam. Er trat auf das Bett zu. Als das Mädchen nicht auf ihn reagierte und sich nur weiter in das Weinen und Wehklagen hineinsteigerte, setzte er sich neben sie aufs Bett. Er streichelte mit einer Hand ihren Rücken.  
„Alles ist gut.“, murmelte er, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, das Kind zu beruhigen. Es half nichts.  
„Beruhige dich, Modesty.“, bat er.  
Das Kind verstummte. Sein Kopf hob sich aus dem Kissen und es sah ihn mit verweinten Augen und undurchdringlicher Miene an.  
„Woher wissen Sie meinen Namen, Sir?“, krächzte es.  
Percival schöpfte neue Hoffnung. „Ich kenne deinen Bruder.“, sagte er.  
Modestys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angsterfüllten Grimasse. Sie wich hastig von Percival zurück, in eine Ecke ihres Bettes, wo sie sich gegen die kalte Wand drücken konnte.  
„Ich weiß, dass dein Bruder das alles getan hat.“, sagte er leise und aufrichtige Trauer zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, „Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass er kein böser Mensch ist. Das weißt du doch, oder?“  
Modesty antwortete nicht. Sie hatte die Lippen aufeinandergepresst und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Er hat Mutter… er hat Mutter…“, weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein neuer Weinkrampf überkam sie. Sie schluchzte so heftig auf, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte.  
„Dein Bruder ist sehr unglücklich, Modesty.“, sagte Percival behutsam. „Ich bin hier, weil ich euch helfen möchte.“  
Darauf antwortete das Kind nicht. Es weinte schluchzend vor sich hin.  
Percival wartete darauf, dass es sich beruhigte.  
Endlich, als ihre Tränen versiegt schienen, fragte Modesty: „Wie wollen Sie uns helfen, Sir?“  
„Ich möchte mit Credence reden und ihn bitten, aufzuhören.“, antwortete Percival, „Weißt du, wo ich ihn finden kann?“  
Modesty schüttelte den Kopf. Kurz war ein Funke in ihren Augen aufgeglommen, als hätte sie einen Gedanken gehabt, doch sie blieb stumm.  
„Hast du keine Idee, wo er hingegangen sein kann? Einen Ort, an den er früher schon gegangen ist, vielleicht?“, hakte er nach, „Einen Ort, den eure Mutter nicht kannte?“  
Unsicher blickte Modesty ihm entgegen, als müsste sie abwägen, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte.  
„Ich weiß einen Ort.“, hauchte sie schließlich.  
Percival schöpfte neue Hoffnung. „Kannst du mich dorthin bringen?“  
Daraufhin schüttelte Modesty heftig mit dem Kopf. Ihr Blick war angsterfüllt.  
„Modesty, ich verspreche dir, dass dir nichts geschehen wird.“  
Sie senkte den Blick. Neue Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
„Du hast mein Wort, Modesty.“, sagte Percival und er gab sich Mühe, vertrauenswürdig zu wirken, „Ich werde dich vor deinem Bruder beschützen.“  
Das Kind hob den Kopf und sah ihn eindringlich an. In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass ihr Wunsch, ihm zu vertrauen mit ihrer Angst vor Credence rang.  
„Wirst du mir helfen?“, fragte Percival sanft.  
Modesty nickte.  
Er hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
Sie legte ihre kleinen Finger hinein.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Kleine Information am Ende:  
Mir persönlich war es beim Sehen des Films nicht klar, aber Chastity ist tatsächlich ebenfalls bei dem Obscurus-Ausbruch gestorben. Ich hatte im Kapitel anfangs nur von der Mutter gesprochen aber nach meiner Recherche habe ich es mehr an die Fakten angepasst. Es schockt mich immer noch ein wenig… wie traurig. J.K. schafft es immer wieder, Drama zu erzeugen.

Ich bin froh, dass ich das Kapitel hinter mir habe. Ich fand es ungewöhnlich schwer zu schreiben. Nun, die nächsten werden ebenso schwer für mich - so vieles, woran man denken muss ^.^° Es könnte also länger dauern, bis ich sie veröffentliche... Danke für eure Geduld.

Wie findet ihr es bis hierher?  
Ideen, Kritik, Lobpreisungen oder Shitstorm, anyone? ;)

LG,  
Jessica Graves  
\--------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Obscurial

"I'm so heavy  
Heavy, heavy in your arms  
And is it worth the wait  
All this killing time?  
Are you strong enough to stand?  
Protecting both your heart and mine  
Who is the betrayer?  
Who's the killer in the crowd?  
The one who creeps in corridors  
And doesn't make a sound"  
(“Heavy in your arms” – Florence + The Machine)

 

Es war ein düsteres, schäbiges Viertel, in das Modesty ihn geführt hatte. Mit einem Knall waren sie in eine dunkle Ecke zwischen zwei Hauswänden appariert.  
Die Häuser hier waren alt und teilweise eingestürzt. Die wenigsten von ihnen hatten noch Fensterscheiben. Überall lungerten schmuddelig wirkende Menschen herum, kleine Kinder wühlten in Müll. Percival lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er dem Mädchen folgte.  
Sie ging zielstrebig zu einem der verlassen aussehenden Häuser. Dann blieb sie unsicher dort stehen, wo die Haustür hätte sein sollen. Ängstlich schaute sie zu ihm auf.  
„Hier versteckt er sich manchmal?“, fragte Percival und schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in das Innere des Hauses, das finster und ebenso vermüllt war, wie die Straße draußen.  
Modesty nickte.  
„Seine… seine Mama hat hier gewohnt.“, sagte sie leise, „Seine echte…“  
Percival bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. Sie zitterte.  
„Du hast das sehr gut gemacht, Kleines.“, lobte er sie und tätschelte ihr den Kopf. Modesty zuckte erschrocken zurück. Sie war Berührungen offensichtlich nicht gewohnt.  
Nachdenklich ließ Percival den Blick über die Straße gleiten. Er wollte das Kind nicht mit hineinnehmen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn hier erwartete. Doch draußen wollte er es auch nicht lassen. Sie wurden bereits von mehr als einem Augenpaar verstohlen beobachtet.  
Percival entschied sich für einen Mittelweg. Er griff sie sanft am Arm und zog sie mit hinein, weg von den neugierigen Augen. Dann wirkte er einen Schutzschildzauber, einen Muffliato und einen Sichtschutz-Zauber auf das Haus. Damit würde nichts, was im Inneren geschah, zu den neugierigen Augen und Ohren der No-Majs auf der Straße dringen.  
Als das getan war, drehte er sich zu Modesty um. Sie stand mit großen Augen da und beobachtete ihn. Sicher hatte sie den leichten Schleier gesehen, den der Schutzzauber über sie gelegt hatte. Oder hatte den Hauch des Muffliato gespürt, der sie nun umhüllte. Seine unausgesprochenen Zauber waren für einen Nichtmagischen nicht zu sehen, doch er ahnte, dass auch in ihren Adern magisches Blut floss. Ihre Ziehmutter schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Kinder von Hexen und Zauberern zu adoptieren und ihnen die Magie „auszutreiben“. Bei dem Gedanken stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf.  
Er legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Bitte warte hier.“, sagte er, „Hier bist du sicher.“  
Sie nickte folgsam.  
Percival hockte sich vor sie hin, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ruf mich.“, sagte er, „Ich heiße Percival.“  
Das Mädchen betrachtete ihn neugierig. Ihr anfängliches Misstrauen ihm gegenüber schien mehr und mehr nachzulassen. Sie nickte erneut.  
Percival erwiderte ihr Nicken mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit und erhob sich. Er warf einen Blick durch das, was einst eine stattliche Eingangshalle gewesen war. Nun waren Teile der Wände und der Decke eingefallen, überall lagen Tapetenreste, Schutt und Glasscherben auf dem staubigen Boden. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Müll, den Obdachlose und Streuner hier hinterlassen hatten: Leere Getränkedosen, alte Zeitungen, Stoffreste.  
Er seufzte. „Es wird nicht lange dauern.“, versprach er.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre kleine Gestalt wandte sich Percival ab. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte in das Haus hinein. Außer dem schnell schlagenden Herzen des Mädchens fühlte er kein Leben im Erdgeschoss. Doch aus der zweiten Etage strahlte schwach die Wärme eines Menschen zu ihm hin. Percival straffte die Schultern und griff den Zauberstab fester. Vorsichtig betrat er die ersten Stufen der kaputten Treppe, die nach oben führte. Sie knarrte verräterisch laut unter seinem Tritt.  
Während er höher hinauf schritt, rief er: „Credence, bist du hier?“  
Er bekam keine Antwort.  
Die erste Etage erreichte er ohne Vorkommnisse.  
Percival schritt weiter und trat auf die erste Stufe der Treppe, die in die zweite Etage führte. Mit einem lauten Knall gab das morsche Holz nach und splitterte. Staubwolken stiegen aus dem Loch auf, das er getreten hatte. Kurz hielt Percival inne und lauschte. Doch kein Geräusch folgte dem Lärm. Er schloss erneut die Augen. Deutlich konnte er die Präsenz des Mädchens im Erdgeschoss fühlen, wo es geduldig wartete. Stärker – und ein sehnsuchtsvolles Ziehen mischte sich in das Gefühl – spürte er die Anwesenheit eines Anderen nicht weit von ihm entfernt.  
Percival zog den Fuß zurück und machte einen großen Schritt zur zweiten Stufe. Sie trug ihn.  
Eilig erklomm er die anderen Stufen, ehe er sich zur Vorsicht mahnen konnte. Die Angst um Credence ließ ihn rastlos werden. Er musste sich zügeln, damit er den Jungen in seiner Hast nicht verschreckte.  
„Credence.“, rief er noch einmal leise, als er am Ende der Treppe angelangt war. Er bekam keine Antwort, aber aus einem der Räume rechts von sich vernahm er ein leises Rascheln. Behutsam trat Percival durch den Korridor auf den Raum zu, in dem er Credence vermutete.  
Mit erhobenen Zauberstab spähte er um die Ecke in den Raum hinein.  
Inmitten von Schutt und Geröll saß etwas, das man wage als jungen Mann identifizieren konnte. Seine dunkle Kleidung war vom Staub ganz grau und schmuddelig, die Haare verfilzt. Er saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend, die Knie angezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf den Knien, das Gesicht hatte er im Stoff seiner Hose vergraben.  
Percival steckte den Zauberstab in seinen Umhang zurück. Langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich.  
„Credence.“, sagte er leise.  
Der Junge reagierte nicht. Man konnte meinen, dass er schlief, doch seine angespannte Haltung verriet das Gegenteil. Es traf Percival, ihn so zu sehen. Gebrochen, verloren, mit sich selbst hadernd.  
„Es ist alles gut.“, raunte er ihm in einer, wie er meinte, beruhigenden Stimme zu.  
Als er nähertrat, sah er, dass die Schultern des jungen Mannes zitterten.  
„Credence, ich bin da.“, flüsterte er und hockte sich vor ihm hin, „Du bist nicht allein.“ Er legte dem Anderen sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Mit quälender Langsamkeit hob Credence den Kopf. Seine Augen waren leer. Eine tiefe Schwärze lag in ihnen, die Percival frösteln ließ. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck, er hatte ihn bereits einmal in einem Traum gesehen. Wie ein schwarzes Loch ohne Ende, in das er hineinzufallen drohte. Er würde fallen, bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
Doch nicht heute. Er riss den Blick von den gähnenden Abgründen fort, in die es ihn reißen wollte.  
„Bitte entschuldige.“, murmelte Percival, denn Anklage lag in Credences Blick, „Ich hätte es eher sehen sollen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?“  
Diese Worte lösten etwas aus, denn mit einem Mal schluchzte Credence laut auf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer leiderfüllten Grimasse und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.  
„Sie werden mich töten lassen.“, wimmerte er und sah Percival anklagend an, „Deshalb sind Sie hier.“  
Perplex schüttelte Percival den Kopf. „Wie – wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Sie sagten es zuvor.“, schluchzte Credence, „Sie sagten, wenn ich das Kind finde, wird es vernichtet, damit die anderen sicher sind.“  
Percival schluckte. Ja, das hatte er einmal gesagt. Damals hatte er Credence bestärken wollen. Ihm war klar, dass dies das einzig richtige war. Der Junge war eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft, solange sein Obscurus immer wieder ausbrach. Doch nun, da er wusste, dass es Credence war, brachte Percival das nicht mehr übers Herz.  
Er fühlte, wie der Boden unter ihm zu beben begann. Aus Credences Rücken stiegen schwarze Schlieren auf, die suchend durch die Luft züngelten. Der Weinkrampf des Jungen war dabei, einen Ausbruch des Obscurus auszulösen.  
„Credence, hör mir zu.“, sagte Percival sanft und sein Griff auf der Schulter wurde fester, „Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu töten. Ich möchte dir helfen.“  
Der junge Mann ignorierte ihn. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, während dichter schwarzer Rauch ihn umhüllen wollte.  
„Credence! Beruhige dich!“  
Doch Credence schien dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Die Stelle, an der Percival seine Schulter umfasste, knisterte. Percival spürte ein Brennen in der Hand, aber er würde jetzt nicht loslassen.  
Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit. Ihm gingen langsam die Ideen aus. In wenigen Augenblicken würde er erneut dem Obscurus gegenüberstehen und wenn er daran dachte, dass Modesty einige Stockwerke tiefer auf ihn wartete, wurde ihm nicht gerade leichter ums Herz. Seine Ignoranz war mitverantwortlich dafür, dass Credences Mutter und Schwester gestorben waren. Es sollte nicht auch noch die Jüngste treffen.  
Weil er keine andere Idee mehr hatte und aus einem seltsamen Gefühl heraus hoffte, dass es helfen würde, umschlang er mit der Hand, die eben noch die Schulter gehalten hatte, Credences Nacken. Er zog den Jungen zu sich heran und presste ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Mit wachsamem Blick beobachtete er die Reaktion seines Gegenübers.  
Credence schien überrumpelt. In seine tiefe Trauer mischte sich etwas wie Verwunderung. Die Überraschung brachte seinen Obscurus dazu, inne zu halten.  
Percival vertiefte den Kuss und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Er sah, wie sich die schwarzen Schlingen in Rauch auflösten. Ein neuer Glanz trat in Credences Blick. Er wurde ruhiger.  
Sacht löste Percival den Kuss.  
„Jetzt ist es besser, nicht wahr?“, fragte er leise.  
Mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Wehmut sah Credence ihn an. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinen Lippen.  
„Wieso tun Sie das immer wieder?“, hauchte er. Der Glanz, der eben noch seine Augen erhellt hatte, war so schnell erloschen, wie er gekommen war.  
Percival hielt inne. „Gefällt es dir nicht?“  
„Es… es verwirrt mich…“, murmelte Credence und schaute zu Boden. Seine Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot. Zärtlich legte ihm Percival eine Hand unters Kinn und hob es an, damit er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.  
„Vielleicht reicht es für den Anfang, wenn du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst.“, raunte er ihm zu. Sein Gegenüber schluckte. Dann traten neue Tränen in seine Augen. Noch ehe Percival sich versehen konnte, warf sich Credence in seine Arme.  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen strich Percival ihm über den Rücken.  
„Alles ist gut, Credence. Ich bin bei dir.“, raunte er, „Wir finden einen Weg.“  
Er fühlte, wie sich Credence unter seiner Berührung entspannte. Fühlte, wie sich schlanke Finger in sein Hemd gruben um ihn näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Er spürte das verzweifelte Sehnen, das von Credence ausging. Etwas in ihm kam zur Ruhe. Es war lange her gewesen, dass er sich so gebraucht gefühlt hatte. Dieses Mal war es ihm nicht zuwider. Er spürte deutlich, wie er das Gefühl in sich aufsog wie ein Verdurstender in einer Wüste, der endlich Wasser gefunden hatte.  
Ihm entwich ein zufriedenes Seufzen.  
Credence versteifte sich.  
Noch ehe Percival reagieren konnte, hatte sich der Junge bereits aus seinen Armen befreit und ihn von sich geschoben. Die Hände hielt er gegen die Brust des Älteren gepresst, als wollte er ihn auf Abstand halten.  
„Nein.“, murmelte er, wie zu sich selbst, „Das ist nicht gut.“ Fahrig blickte er zu Boden.  
„Credence.“, sprach Percival bestürzt, „Was hast du?“  
„Bleiben Sie fort von mir!“, rief Credence plötzlich mit Panik in der Stimme und wich weiter zurück.  
Percival hatte bereits die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, doch er verharrte verunsichert mitten in der Bewegung. „Was ist los mir dir?“  
„Ich… Sie… bleiben Sie weg!“ Credence zog wieder die Beine an und drückte sich in die schmutzige Ecke des Raumes, als könnte die Wand ihn aufnehmen und verschwinden lassen. Sein Blick war angsterfüllt. Hatte Percival etwas getan, das ihn verärgert hatte?  
Percival bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Credence, sag mir, was los ist.“, bat er.  
„Sie… Sie…“ Credence atmete hektisch. „Ich werde Sie verletzen!“, rief er und das Grauen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dann füllten sich seine Augen erneut mit Tränen. „Gehen Sie. Bevor….“, er ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen.  
Endlich verstand Percival. Er sank zurück und ließ den Arm sinken. „Also deshalb gehst du mir in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg?“, fragte er. Seine Brust wurde warm, als Credence zögernd nickte. Es bedeutete immerhin, dass er ihn nicht um seiner selbst willen mied. „Seit wann weißt du es schon, Credence?“, fragte er behutsam, „Dass du…“ Das Wort ‚Obscurus‘ kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. „Die Nacht, in der…“ Der Junge schluckte, doch er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Zitternd holte er Luft, dann rang er sich zu weiteren Worten durch. „Er hat gesagt, ich sei ein Spinner…“ Die Worte schienen ihn anzustrengen. Als hätte er sein Todesurteil ausgesprochen, ließ er den Kopf hängen. Seine Augen waren wieder so leer, dass Percival fröstelte.  
Er wusste, wovon Credence sprach. Der Mord an Henry Shaw.  
Obwohl es ihn bestürzte, die Gewissheit zu haben, dass Credence der Mörder des Mannes war, war er zugleich erleichtert. Wenige Tage später hatte er selbst sich überwunden, aktiv auf Credence zuzugehen. Doch Credence hatte den Kuss abgeblockt. War er ihm also nicht zuwider? Er hatte nur Angst gehabt, dass er Percival verletzen würde?  
Percivals Herz schwoll an vor überschäumenden Gefühlen für den Jungen.  
Ohne auf die ausgestreckten Arme des Anderen zu achten, der ihn weiterhin auf Abstand halten wollte, beugte sich Percival näher. Er umfasste sanft Credences Hände und zog sie auseinander, so dass er an ihn herankam. Dann näherte er sich behutsam dem Gesicht des Jüngeren. Er legte ihm zärtlich die Lippen auf die Stirn. „Du wirst mich nicht von dir stoßen können, Credence.“, raunte er ihm zu und gab ihm einen weiteren leichten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, „Ich bin ein Zauberer, hast du das vergessen? Ich werde dich immer finden.“ Er hörte, dass Credence leise bei seinen Worten wimmerte. Seine Lippen fanden die linke Wange des Anderen. „Und es braucht einiges mehr, mich zu verletzen, das kann ich dir versprechen.“  
Gerade hatte er seine Lippen auf die rechte Wange gelegt, als sich Credences Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen. Er zog ihn zu seinem eigenen Mund hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.  
Percival brummte zufrieden und ergab sich in den Kuss. So gefiel ihm das Ganze schon um einiges besser. Endlich eine Wendung ganz nach seinem Geschmack.  
Hungrig hing Credence an seinen Lippen, mit solcher Intensität, als hätte er einer Sucht nachgegeben, die er zu lange hatte bekämpfen müssen. Percivals Herz flatterte in seinem Brustkorb. Er erwiderte den Kuss, öffnete den Mund, begrüßte Credences Zunge mit seiner eigenen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen, das ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte, entspannte sich Credence in seinen Armen.  
Als sie sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder voneinander lösten, um Luft zu holen, streifte Percivals Blick das Gesicht des Jüngeren. Es verschlug ihm den Atem, wie verführerisch Credence aussah. Seine Lippen waren halb geöffnet, die Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Glanz angenommen, den er sich bisher nur erträumt hatte. Die Wangen glühten feurig.  
Wenn nicht das Kind im Erdgeschoss gewesen wäre…. Percival hätte nicht an sich halten können. Doch so zwang er sich einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er brachte Abstand zwischen sie und räusperte sich.  
Credence besah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick.  
Gerade wollte Percival zu sprechen beginnen, da knallte es laut.  
Ehe er begriff, was geschah, fielen ihnen Teile der Decke auf den Kopf. Instinktiv warf Percival einen Schild über sie, damit Credence von den herabfallenden Deckenstücken nicht getroffen wurde. Es schepperte und der Boden wackelte, als große Teile des Gebälks hinabstürzten und sich neben ihnen in den Holzboden bohrten. Holzbretter und Putz fielen kreuz und quer. Irgendwo klang es, als würde eine Glasscheibe zerspringen. Eine Menge Staub wurde aufgewirbelt, der ihnen die Sicht nahm. Dann war es vorbei.  
Percival setzte sich hustend auf und schaute sich um. Der Staub, der eben aufgewirbelt wurde, legte sich nun wie ein feiner Film auf sie.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte er durch die dichten Wolken.  
Etwas stimmte nicht.  
Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, dass der Teil des Hauses ausgerechnet jetzt einfallen sollte. Keine Erschütterung, keine Anzeichen, dass die Decke marode war. Nicht einmal Wind war aufgekommen.  
Wachsam spähte er durch die dichten Staubwolken, während er nach dem Zauberstab in seiner Manteltasche reichte.  
„Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle sein lassen, Graves.“, ertönte von jenseits der Staubwolken eine Stimme, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Auf zittrigen Beinen erhob er sich, die Hände mit den Handflächen nach vorn erhoben.


	14. Gefangen

"I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Dying for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I'm not gonna  
Lose you tonight  
No, I ain't gonna lose you tonight"  
(“Lose you tonight” – HIM)

 

„Bitte, ich kann das erklären!“, sagte Percival eindringlich und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Credence zu verdecken, der in seinem Rücken saß.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das können.“, sagte die Stimme desinteressiert. Der Staub legte sich. Als er erkannte, dass sich ihm mehrere Zauberstäbe angriffslustig entgegenstreckten, setzte für einen Augenblick Percivals Herz aus. In den hintersten Reihen erspähte er den Turban der Präsidentin.

Seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Stadtkarte der Auroren… sie musste ihn verraten haben. Hatte Madam Picquery ihn beschatten lassen? Wann hatte sie angefangen, ihm so sehr zu misstrauen?

„Sie befinden sich in der Gegenwart des Obscurials, Mr. Graves.“, ertönte ihre Stimme, doch er sah ihr Gesicht nicht, „Zweifellos ist Ihnen dieser Umstand bekannt.“

Er fühlte bittere Galle in sich aufsteigen und das niederschmetternde Gefühl, verraten worden zu sein. Und doch mochte es für Außenstehende so wirken, als sei er der Verräter.

Mühsam zwang er sich, ruhig zu atmen. Jetzt war es am wichtigsten, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, wenn er sie beide heil aus der Sache herausbringen wollte.

„Bitte.“, sagte er und senkte langsam die Hände. Ein flehender Ausdruck wanderte auf sein Gesicht. „Tun Sie ihm nichts. Er hat es nicht gewollt, er….“

Doch Madam Picquery unterbrach ihn unwirsch. „Mr. Graves, Sie sind angeklagt wegen Hochverrats und Beihilfe zum Mord an einer großen Anzahl No-Majs.“, sagte sie gebieterisch und trat nun in die erste Reihe vor. Ihr geringschätziger Blick wanderte von Credence zu ihm. „Sie haben das Recht zu Schweigen.“

Percival schluckte. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Ihm waren die Gesetze der MACUSA so vertraut wie niemandem sonst. Es war immer sein großes Interessengebiet gewesen. Er hoffte, dass sie noch eine Chance hatten, wenn er kooperierte.

Er schenkte ihr einen flehenden Blick. Dazu war er selten gezwungen und kaum jemanden musste er bitten, aber hier war es etwas Anderes. Madam Picquery war eine der wenigen, die er als Autoritätspersonen schätzte und sie hatte sich seiner Loyalität stets sicher sein können.

Doch nun erwiderte sie seinen Blick ungerührt. Offensichtlich war ihr Vertrauensverhältnis gebrochen.

Sie wandte sich um und schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. „Festnehmen.“, sagte sie kalt.

Zwei Auroren traten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor. Percival rechnete damit, dass sie direkt auf ihn zugehen würden. Stattdessen schritten sie an ihm vorbei und zogen Credence unsanft auf die Füße. Er gab einen erschreckten Aufschrei von sich.

Percival zerriss es das Herz. Dass er festgenommen wurde, konnte er verschmerzen, aber was würde aus Credence werden? Schon sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie dem Jungen der Prozess gemacht wurde. Er ging dazwischen und hielt einen der Männer am Arm zurück. „Nein, wo bringen Sie ihn hin?!“, rief er, doch der Mann machte sich los. Als er den Zauberstab noch höher hob, trat Percival unsicher zurück. Er wollte Credence nicht gefährden.

Stattdessen wandte er sich der Präsidentin zu, die ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. „Was ist mit dem Mädchen, Modesty?“, fragte er.

„Wir oblivieren gerade ihr Gedächtnis.“, antwortete sie über ihre Schulter hinweg, während sie sich zum Gehen wandte „Sie wird in eine Zaubererfamilie gebracht, die sich um sie kümmern wird.“

Percival unterdrückte ein Zähneknirschen. Damit hatte er nicht einmal dem Kind gegenüber sein Versprechen gehalten. An einem einzigen Tag hatte er es zustande gebracht, das Leben von drei Menschen zu zerstören. Ob man bei Modesty von ‚zerstören‘ sprechen konnte, war in ihrer jetzigen Situation zwar fraglich, dennoch fühlte er sich, als hätte er sie im Stich gelassen. Zugleich verfluchte er sich für seine übereifrige Hast. Seine Gefühle hatten ihn blind gemacht. Er wäre früher niemals ohne weiteres an einen Tatort geeilt, wenn er nicht vorher genau durchdacht hätte, was er dort tun wollte und wo das Ganze ihn hinführen sollte. Nun hatte er Credence dem MACUSA auf einem Silbertablett serviert und seine eigenen Aussichten auf ein erfolgreiches und angesehenes Leben um einiges dezimiert. Percival fühlte den wachsenden Drang, etwas zu zerstören.

Es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht auch nur einen Funken der Magie zu nutzen, die nun wütend in seinen Adern brannte. Er war wütend auf die Präsidentin, die es auf ihn abgesehen zu haben schien. Wütend auf all die Auroren (, seine Mitarbeiter!), die ihn unverwandt anstarrten. Doch am meisten verabscheute er in diesem Moment sich selbst und die ungestüme Naivität, mit der er sein eigenes Verderben herbeigeführt hatte. Das war er von sich nicht gewohnt.

Percival sah gerade noch den Turban von Madam Picquery um eine Ecke verschwinden und hörte sie sagen: „Geben Sie Ihren Zauberstab ab, Mr. Graves. Den benötigen Sie vorerst nicht mehr.“

Er erstarrte. Dann schaute er in die Gesichter der Auroren. Es waren mindestens ein Dutzend von ihnen hier. Er überschlug im Kopf seine Chancen, vielleicht doch zu entkommen, aber er verwarf den Gedanken sogleich wieder. Gut die Hälfte davon war in diesem Moment dabei, Percival mit erhobenen Zauberstäben zu umzingeln, während die andere Hälfte Credence im Auge behielt. Wenn er sich sträubte, würde das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auf den Jungen zurückfallen. Percival hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Eine Hals-über-Kopf-Rettungsaktion war zu risikoreich und er selbst zu demotiviert, als dass er an ihr Gelingen glaubte.

Sein Blick suchte den von Credence, der von den Männern hinausgeführt wurde. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben sollte. Wollte ihm irgendwie verständlich machen, dass alles gut werden würde, wenn er sich nur wehrlos abführen ließ. Dass es eine Chance gab.

Aber Credence sah ihn nicht. Er hatte das Gesicht trübsinnig zu Boden gerichtet. Tränen tropften aus seinen Augen.

Beunruhigt beobachtete Percival, wie sich bereits wieder dunkle Schlieren vom Rücken des jungen Mannes absonderten.

„Credence, beruhige dich.“, rief er ihm noch hinterher, da verschwand der Junge schon im Schlepptau der Auroren aus seinem Sichtfeld.

Mit sich selbst hadernd und aufgebracht darüber, wie leicht er sich hatte fangen lassen, zog Percival den Zauberstab. Seine Bewegung sprach eine so deutliche unterdrückte Aggressivität aus, dass die Auroren, als er den Zauberstab zog, erschrocken zurückwichen und hektisch Schildzauber auf sich warfen. Wenn das Ganze nicht derart sinnlos und unerfreulich gewesen wäre, hätte Percival über ihre Reaktionen gelacht. Stattdessen hielt er nun dem Mann, der ihm am nächsten stand, wortlos den eigenen Stab hin und begnügte sich damit, seinen Blick hasserfüllt in dessen Augen zu brennen. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, den Zauberstab abzugeben.

Noch anstrengender war es, sich davon abzuhalten, nicht hinter Credence herzulaufen und die Auroren, die ihn grob vor sich herschoben, bewusstlos zu schlagen. Seine Fingerspitzen zuckten bei dem Gedanken gierig.

Ehe sein Wunsch nach sinnloser Aggressivität gestillt werden konnte, nahm ihm der Auror, der ihm am nächsten stand, hastig den Stab aus den Händen.

Kaum war Percival ohne Waffe, schien die Gruppe mutiger zu werden. Sie griffen ihn ebenso hart an den Armen, wie zuvor Credence und bugsierten ihn aus dem Haus, als wäre er ein gesuchter Massenmörder oder ein Psychopath und nicht ihr Chef. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte im Geiste den Kopf. Fast alle von ihnen arbeiteten in seiner Abteilung. Es war ein Jammer. Er kannte ihre Gesichter, ihre Akten, ihre Familiensituation, ihre Geheimnisse. Dadurch würde es nur noch schwerer werden, sich dazu zu überwinden, einen von ihnen anzugreifen. Daher begnügte er sich stattdessen damit, nach einer anderen Lösung aus dieser Misere zu suchen. Während er die Treppen nach unten gebracht wurde, ging er in Gedanken fieberhaft die Gesetze durch.

Der Mut wollte ihn verlassen, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass er sich an keinen Fall erinnern konnte, in dem ein Obscurus heil aus so einer Situation entkommen war. Entweder das Kind war bereits vorher an den Auswirkungen gestorben oder man hatte es ohne viel Federlesens zur Strecke gebracht. Percival zog einzig Hoffnung aus der Tatsache, dass Credence trotz seines Obscurus lebte. Wenn er auch jetzt noch, als Erwachsener den Obscurus ertrug, würde er vielleicht nie daran sterben? Damit wären seine Todesursachen als Obscurial immerhin halbiert. Bliebe nur noch die Sache mit der Hinrichtung durch die Zauberergemeinschaft.

Sie erreichten das Erdgeschoss, während er noch darüber nachgrübelte, wie Credence seinem Schicksal entrinnen konnte. Irgendwo musste es eine Lücke geben.

Leider wollte Percival beim besten Willen keine einfallen. Credences‘ Chancen auf Gnade standen nicht sonderlich gut.

Das konnte er nicht akzeptieren.

Er musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen!

Sie traten durch das Eingangsfoyer hinaus unter freien Himmel.

 

Ein Aufschrei einige Meter vor ihnen riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

Dort, auf dem Bürgersteig, umgeben von einer Gruppe Auroren, war der Obscurus dabei, aus Credence heraus zu brechen. Große schwarze Wolken stiegen bereits aus ihm in die Höhe. Credence zuckte und krampfte sich zusammen, als hätte er Schmerzen, während dieses Etwas an Größe gewann. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wäre der Obscurus erneut entfesselt.

Die Auroren ließen es nicht dazu gekommen. Gleich von vier Zauberern wurden Schockzauber abgefeuert. Sie trafen Credence in die Brust. Wäre Percival unter ihnen gewesen, wäre er auf ihre Schnelligkeit stolz.

Doch Percival war nicht auf ihrer Seite. Er konnte den Schmerz beinahe körperlich fühlen, den er empfand, als er mit ansah, wie Credence vor ihm kraftlos zusammenbrach. Die dunklen Schlieren und Rauchwolken lösten sich im Wind auf. Zurück blieb der leblose schlanke Körper des jungen Mannes, der bewusstlos auf der Straße lag.

Mit einem wütenden Aufbrüllen riss sich Percival von seinen Bewachern los. Er fühlte rasende Wut in sich, die seine Kräfte entfesselte. Seine Vernunft hatte sich dem rastlosen Wunsch nach Vergeltung gebeugt. Adrenalin schoss ihm in die Adern, er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, sich zu befreien. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, dem Mann, der ihm am nächsten stand, den Stab zu entwenden, als auch er von mehreren Schockzaubern getroffen wurde.

Überrascht blieb ihm die Luft weg. Dann begann die Welt, sich um ihn zu drehen. Der Boden kam bedrohlich nahe. Es wurde schwarz um ihn.

 


	15. Ungesagt

_“I didn't hear you leave_   
_I wonder how am I still here_   
_And I don't want to move a thing_   
_It might change my memory_   
_Oh I am what I am_   
_I'll do what I want_   
_But I can't hide_   
_I won't go_   
_I won't sleep_   
_I can't breathe_   
_Until you're resting here with me_   
_I won't leave_   
_I can't hide_   
_I cannot be_   
_Until you're resting here with me”_   
_(Here with me – Dido)_

 

Es war kalt und hart, wo er lag.  
Dumpfer Kopfschmerz begrüßte ihn, als er zu sich kam. Stöhnend bewegte Percival den Kopf von links nach rechts und hob die Augenlider. Es kostete ihn Kraft.  
Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, die Arme auseinander zu bringen, um sich vom Boden abzustützen. Seine Handgelenke waren gefesselt worden. Zähneknirschend drehte er sich auf die Seite und drückte sich mit dem Ellenbogen in eine sitzende Position. Er schaute sich um.  
Die Finsternis hier in der Zelle war erdrückend. Drei von vier Wänden waren aus massivem, kaltem Stein gehauen. Keine Fenster waren darin eingelassen. Die vierte Seite bestand aus Gitterstäben. Wachsam ließ Percival den Blick durch den engen Raum gleiten. Bisher hatte er die Zellen nur von außen betrachtet, er war noch nie selbst in einer gewesen. Er blickte durch die Gitterstäbe hinaus, konnte aber kaum etwas sehen. Eine einsame Öllampe hing an einem Leuchter in der Mitte des langen Korridors, auf den er blickte. Ihr schwaches Licht genügte gerade aus, um schemenhafte Umrisse zu erkennen.  
Auch schien er allein zu sein, niemand war zu sehen, der seine Zelle bewachte. Percival wusste, dass das nicht nötig war. Ehe es ihm gelingen würde, auch nur seine Fesseln zu lösen, würden ihm bereits zwei Auroren Gesellschaft leisten. Er selbst hatte einst dafür gesorgt, dass die Sicherheitsstandards in den Räumen der MACUSA die besten des Landes waren.  
Ergeben seufzend ließ sich Percival mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Steinwand sinken.  
Hierhin hatten ihn seine Gefühle also gebracht. Ans Ende seiner Karriere, die zuvor noch eine ansehnliche Bruchlandung hingelegt hatte. Alles für einen Jungen…  
Percival schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich die Zeit vor Augen zu führen, als er Credence noch nicht kannte. Er war unnahbar gewesen, unantastbar. Es hatte für ihn nichts Wichtigeres gegeben als seine Arbeit und das hohe Ziel: Eines Tages Präsident zu werden.  
Percival hatte sein gesamtes Leben darauf ausgelegt, hatte getan, was nötig war, um da hin zu gelangen, wo er heute war.  
Fairerweise musste man hinzufügen, dass ihm der Einstieg nicht sonderlich schwergemacht worden war. Abgesehen von seinen mächtigen Urahnen, in deren Fußstapfen er zu treten trachtete, hatte er selbst bereits früh beweisen können, dass er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, war Jahrgangsbester in seinem Abschlussjahr an der Ilvermorny gewesen. Mehr war nicht nötig gewesen, damit der Kongress schon frühzeitig von sich aus auf ihn zukam und ihm eine vielversprechende Stelle anbot…  
Doch das alles war nicht mehr von Bedeutung.  
Jahre seines Lebens versdchwendet… und wofür?  
Für die Liebe…?  
Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, während er den wachsenden Schmerz in seiner Brust spürte. Seine Vernunft fragte sich noch immer, wie es sein konnte, dass Gefühle und Anziehung derart übermächtig waren, dass sie seine Pläne durchkreuzten. Es war beinahe beeindruckend, dabei zuzusehen, wie Hormone die Menschen dazu brachten, Dinge zu tun, die sie mit reiner Vernunft nie getan hätten.  
Percival wäre natürlich faszinierter davon gewesen, wenn es ihn nicht direkt betroffen hätte. Er fühlte sich von der Natur an eine kurze Leine gelegt. Was ihn dabei aber am meisten erschreckte, war, dass er damit tief in seinem Inneren recht zufrieden war. Er wusste, er hätte enttäuscht oder wütend sein sollen. Stattdessen fühlte er erneut dieses unsägliche Ziehen und den großen Wunsch, bei Credence zu sein. Resigniert schüttelte Percival den Kopf.

Er wäre vollkommen in seiner Lethargie versunken, wenn sich nicht mit einem lauten Knall die Tür am Ende des Korridors geöffnet hätte und vier Auroren hineingetreten wären. Sie liefen im Gleichschritt auf ihn zu, je zwei von ihnen nebeneinander. Weil sie den Gang nicht weiter erhellten, konnte Percival ihre Gesichter kaum sehen. Als sie an seiner Zelle anhielten, machte der vorderste - Percival meinte, seinen Mitarbeiter Derrik Barnes zu erkennen - mit dem Zauberstab ein Zeichen in der Luft. Die Gittertür klickte, als sich das Schloss öffnete und schwang auf. Kühl schaute der Mann auf Percival herunter und sagte dann: „Percival Graves. Sie sind vorgeladen zum Verhör bezüglich der Anklage des Landesverrates. Folgen Sie uns.“  
Percival seufzte. Mühsam versuchte er, trotz seiner gefesselten Handgelenke aufzustehen. Ihm kamen zwei der Auroren zu Hilfe, die ihn unsanft auf die Füße zogen. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Selbst gefesselt würde er sie für ihre Respektlosigkeit bestrafen können, doch auf lange Sicht wäre das unvernünftig. Also atmete er tief aus, um die Anspannung zu vertreiben.  
Barnes drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging den Gang zurück. Die zwei Auroren und Percival folgten. Hinter ihnen reihte sich der vierte Auror ein. Für gewöhnlich schickte man nicht mehr als zwei Auroren zu einem Gefangen. Percival musste ihnen neidlos anerkennen, dass sie seine magischen Fähigkeiten nicht unterschätzten. Das machte die Sache komplizierter. Er hatte nicht vor, sich widerstandslos zum Verhör bringen zu lassen. Tatsächlich zog er es vor auszubrechen - und das, wenn es ihm gelang, mit Credence an seiner Seite.  
Die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken hinderten ihn daran, komplizierte Bewegungen in der Luft auszuführen. Doch sie konnten seine Magie nicht vollständig abstellen.  
Im Kopf hatte er bereits den Gedanken, ‘verzweifelte Situationen erfordern auch verzweifelte Maßnahmen‘.  
Das beruhigte sein Gewissen bei dem, was er nun tat:  
Er stolperte.  
Dabei riss er die gefesselten Handgelenke nach vorn.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berührten seine Finger den kahlen Hinterkopf des Auroren Barnes.  
Das genügte. Ein Funken, für das Auge nicht sichtbar, sprang von Percival zu Barnes über.  
Während ihn die Auroren, die ihn links und rechts flankierten, zurück auf die Füße zerrten und um Gleichgewicht bemüht waren, drehte sich Barnes mit erhobenem Zauberstab um.  
Er schoss einen Schockzauber auf den linken Auror ab, der nach hinten flog und bewusstlos im Korridor liegen blieb. Der rechte Auror, der nicht begriff, was hier vor sich ging, wurde gleich darauf vom nächsten Schockzauber getroffen und brach ebenfalls bewusstlos zusammen. Damit ihm der vierte Mann nicht in die Quere kam, riss Percival die Arme hoch und rammte ihm den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Es knackte. Er hatte seine Nase getroffen. Der Mann heulte auf, stolperte zurück, zog aber seinen Zauberstab. Barnes schockte ihn, ehe er einen Zauber abfeuern konnte.  
Dann senkte sich sein leerer Blick auf Percival, der heftig atmete und dann nickte. „Exzellent.“, sagte er, „Mach mich los.“ Er hielt ihm die gefesselten Handgelenke hin. Der Mann schnitt die Fesseln mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs auf. Percival schüttelte die Hände aus, die in den Fingerspitzen schon taub geworden waren und beugte sich dann zu einem Zauberstab hinunter, der neben einem geschockten Auror lag. Er nahm ihn an sich.  
Barnes starrte ihn noch immer an.  
Der Imperius hatte erstaunlich reibungslos funktioniert. Percival war noch nie gezwungen gewesen, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zu verwenden. Er war beinahe begeistert, dass der Fluch auch unausgesprochen und ohne Zauberstab funktioniert hatte.  
Doch das war im Allgemeinen kein Grund sich zu freuen. Der Fluch würde zweifelsohne auf die Liste seiner Delikte gesetzt werden. Damit sähe er im Falle eines Verhörs tatsächlich alt aus, denn nun konnte man ihm durchaus eine Straftat vorwerfen.  
Um sich ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen, begann er damit, die Gedächtnisse der bewusstlosen Auroren zu verändern. Er löschte die Erinnerungen an die gerade geschehene Szene aus ihren Köpfen, auch bei Barnes. Dann pflanzte er ihnen den Glauben ein, dass sie sich alle gemeinsam in die Zelle setzen und die Zellentür hinter sich verschließen wollten. Barnes trottete bereits in Richtung der Zellen. Die anderen würden es ihm nachtun, sobald sie zu sich kamen.  
Ungeduldig hastete Percival zum Ende des Korridors. Die Tür war für gewöhnlich doppelt gesichert, für den Fall, dass ein Häftling aus seiner Zelle ausbrach. Doch die Auroren hatten den Flüchtigkeitsfehler begangen, sie nur anzulehnen. Offensichtlich waren sie in Eile gewesen. Mit einem letzten Schulterblick nahm Percival den Imperiusfluch von Barnes und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

Er atmete auf.  
Soweit so gut. Jetzt musste er Credence finden – und das, noch ehe dem Senat auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Er vermutete den Jungen im Hochsicherheitstrakt. Warum Percival selbst nicht dorthin gebracht worden war, wunderte ihn. Vielleicht waren sie sich seiner Schuld doch nicht sicher oder konnten noch keine eindeutigen Beweise vorbringen… Oder sie wollten nicht riskieren, beide räumlich zu nah beieinander zu haben.  
Mit gezogenem Zauberstab schlich Percival den Gang entlang. Er war dunkel gefliest und ab und an hing eine brennende Öllampe an den Wänden. Hier gab es keine Fenster, keine Möglichkeit, sich zu orientieren. Er vermutete, dass der Morgen bereits angebrochen war. Der Senat war dafür bekannt, Verhöre gleich als ersten Tagesordnungspunkt hinter sich zu bringen.  
Percival gelangte ans Ende des Ganges. Eine massiv aussehende Eisentür versperrte ihm den Weg. Nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen hatten hier Zutritt, ausschließlich die obersten Führungskräfte und einige befugte Auroren. Mit etwas Glück war seine Zugangsberechtigung noch nicht aufgehoben worden.  
Er streckte die Hand nach der Tür aus, hielt aber inne, bevor er sie berühren konnte. Wenn er nicht mehr befugt war, würde seine Hand in die Tür gezogen werden und er würde festhängen. Der Alarm würde ausgelöst werden, so dass man ihn augenblicklich fand. Doch nicht nur das… Das Innerste der Tür war mit Zacken und Schauben versehen, die sich in seine Hand und in seine Finger bohren und ihm große Schmerzen zufügen würden. Der Schmerz würde so groß sein, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Damit sollte einem Eindringling auch noch die letzte Möglichkeit genommen werden zu entkommen.  
Percival schluckte. Sollte er es wagen?  
Zwar war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie in den wenigen Stunden, die er bereits in Gewahrsam war, daran gedacht hatten, die Zugänge für ihn zu versperren… Doch andererseits schien man ihn bereits seit geraumer Zeit beschatten zu lassen.  
Er hörte Rufe und hektische Schritte hinter sich. Aufgebrachte Stimmen riefen durcheinander. Es klang, als wären sie in einem angrenzenden Flur, nicht mehr weit von diesem Gang entfernt.  
Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zögern.  
Percival hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er legte die Hand auf die Tür.  
Nichts geschah.  
Einen kurzen Schreckmoment fürchtete er, er würde gleich hineingezogen werden.  
Dann ertönte ein Klicken aus der Tür, das sich von der Stelle, wo er sie berührte, ausbreitete bis in alle Ecken des schweren Metalls. Es wurde lauter, rasselte und klickte.  
Die Tür schwang einen Spalt nach innen auf.  
Eilig glitt Percival hindurch und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Mit etwas Glück hatte man ihn nicht hinein verschwinden sehen.

Während die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen metallischen Scheppern ins Schloss fiel, schaute sich Percival um. Er war nicht oft hier – das lag vor allem auch daran, dass ihm die Atmosphäre hier nicht behagte. Die Wände waren weiß und strahlten durch die unzähligen Lampen an den Wänden so hell, dass es einen blendete. Es wirkte steril und künstlich.  
Ihm fröstelte, als er sich erinnerte, dass man ihm einst erklärt hatte, die Wände hier waren weiß gehalten, damit man jedes Fünkchen schwarzer Magie sah. Und, so der beiläufige Kommentar, jeden Blutspritzer, jede dunkle Materie, jedes giftige Geschwür, das sich selbstständig gemacht hatte…  
Percival wurde flau im Magen. Natürlich würde man einen Obscurus in einer hellen Umgebung besser unter Beobachtung halten können. Seine Magie war so finster, dass sie sichtbar war. In schwarzen Schlieren waberte sie durch die Luft. In den Verlies-artigen Zellen, in denen sie Percival untergebracht hatten, war das nicht so einfach auszumachen.  
Er lief unsicher den Gang entlang. Sicher wurde Credence besser bewacht als er. Immerhin beherbergte er ein tödliches … Ding.

Der Hochsicherheitstrakt war anders aufgebaut als das gewöhnliche Gefängnis. Eine steile Treppe führte hinab, ein Stockwerk tiefer. Percival folgte ihr. Am Ende der Treppe war der Eingang zu einem Labyrinth, mit dem Ein- und Ausgang auf der einen und den Insassen auf der anderen Seite. Percival konnte von Glück sagen, dass er die Wege in diesem Labyrinth einst auswendig lernen musste. Ohne zu zögern stürzte er sich in den Irrgarten. Sterile weiße Wände ließen jeden Weg gleich aussehen, aber er ließ sich nicht abbringen. Entschlossen lief er die Gänge entlang und bog ab, wenn es nötig war. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Am Ende wartete Credence auf ihn.


	16. Flucht

_„I'm gonna run to the water_  
_where i'll find what I want._  
_With the mist in the air_  
_that's clinging to my lungs._  
_Don't let go, just hold on to me,_  
_hold on to me._  
_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run to you._  
_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run to you. “_  
_(Jesse Taylor – “Coastline”)_

 

Percival hastete durch die Gänge so schnell es ging. Hin und wieder musste er innehalten, denn Hindernisse stellten sich ihm in den Weg, die von dem MACUSA eingebaut worden waren. Etwa die Sphinx, der er gegenüberstand um ihre Frage zu beantworten. Oder der Gang mit dem giftigen Gas, das man nicht sah oder roch - wer nicht wusste, dass es da war, wäre töricht hineingelaufen, aber Percival vollführte mit dem geliehenen Zauberstab den Gegenzauber und schritt erst dann hindurch.  
Er war so schnell auf der anderen Seite des Labyrinths angelangt, dass er erleichtert aufatmete.  
Vor sich sah er die Reihe der Gefängniszellen. Sie waren strahlend weiß und hell ausgeleuchtet wie alles hier, so dass die Insassen nichts verstecken konnten. Die Besonderheit an diesen Zellen war, dass sie Magie absorbierten. An der Decke jeder Zelle hing eine kleine Kugel, die ein No-Maj leicht für einen Rauchmelder gehalten hätte. Wenn diese Kugel magische Wellen im Inneren der Zelle spürte, zog sie diese an und nahm sie in sich auf. Anders als bei den gewöhnlichen Gefangenen, bei denen Handschellen meist ausreichten, hatte man hier Sorge dafür getragen, dass jede Fluchtmöglichkeit absolut ausgeschlossen war, denn so würde kein einziger Zauber gelingen.  
Diese Zellen machten eine strenge Bewachung der hochgefährlichen Insassen überflüssig, die sonst nur durch Gitterstäbe von dem Labyrinth getrennt waren.  
Percival lief die Reihe entlang. Die Zellen waren im Moment nicht sonderlich voll, wofür er sich selbst stets gelobt hatte. Die Kriminalität in Amerika war in den letzten Jahren unter seiner Direktion stark gesunken.  
Am Ende der Reihe fand Percival endlich was er suchte.  
Credence saß in einer hellen Zelle, mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Er hatte sich zusammengerollt, der Kopf war auf die Knie gesunken und es schien, als würde er schlafen. Der junge Mann sah aus, als hätte er jegliche Hoffnung verloren. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wirkte er noch niedergeschlagener als gestern, als Percival ihn in dem Haus aufgespürt hatte.  
Percival trat so nah heran, wie es die Gitterstäbe zuließen, ohne dass er sie berührte. „Credence.“, sagte er leise. Seine Worte hallten vom Inneren der Zelle wieder. „Credence, wach auf.“  
Die Schultern des jungen Mannes zuckten. Dann kam Bewegung in ihn. Er ließ die Hände von den Knien fallen und hob den Kopf.  
Der Blick, mit dem er Percival bedachte, war kalt.  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte er teilnahmslos.  
Percival zog die Stirn in Falten und musterte den jungen Mann. Er suchte nach Anzeichen, die ihm Credences Gefühlswelt verrieten. Zwar hatte er ihn noch nie so gesehen, aber wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, der Junge wäre wütend auf ihn.  
„Ich will dich hier rausholen.“, sagte er freundlich und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, als würde er ihn einladen. „Komm, ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir haben.“  
Credence wandte den Blick von ihm ab.  
„Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle?“, fragte er tonlos in den Raum hinein.  
Percival öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch ihm fielen keine passenden Worte ein. Irritiert betrachtete er sein Gegenüber. Schließlich, nach einer kurzen Pause, sagte er: „Credence. Es gibt noch Hoffnung. Gib dich nicht auf!“  
Doch der Jüngere ging darauf nicht ein.  
„Wissen Sie, Mr. Graves.“, murmelte er, wie zu sich selbst, „Ich dachte, Sie wären mein Freund.“  
„Das bin ich.“, erwiderte Percival tonlos. Hinter sich hörte er Lärm und Rufe. Hatte man bereits entdeckt, dass die Auroren in seiner Zelle festsaßen? Hatte der Senat Alarm geschlagen, weil es so lang gedauert hatte? Er fühlte den Druck der Zeit im Nacken.  
„Lass mich dein Freund sein, Credence.“, bat er, „Vertrau mir und alles wird gut werden.“  
Credence hörte ihm nicht zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich bedächtig.  
„Sie sind auf der anderen Seite der Zelle.“, sagte er und bedachte ihn mit einem feindseligen Blick, „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie es ist.“  
Percival trat einen Schritt zurück. Die kalte Zurückweisung war er nicht gewohnt. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, woher dieser plötzliche Zorn über ihn kam. „Credence, das ist nicht wahr! Man hat mich ebenfalls festgenommen!“, beteuerte er.  
Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie Credence hart den Kiefer zusammenpresste. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Und trotzdem stehen Sie dort, vollkommen frei und ich bin hier drin!“, sagte er und wurde bei jedem Wort lauter, „Wollen Sie mir wirklich erzählen, dass Sie gekommen sind, um mir zu helfen? Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie Sie glauben!“  
Percival hielt sprachlos inne. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.  
Ganz deutlich hörte er, wie die Stimmen näherkamen. Wie es schien, bahnten sich Auroren einen Weg durch das Labyrinth. Percivals Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Das Adrenalin schoss ihm durch den Körper. „Credence, bitte vertrau mir.“, flehte er eindringlich, „Wir müssen hier raus! Lass uns gehen!“  
„Warum verschwinden Sie nicht ohne mich?“, rief Credence wütend, „Es ging Ihnen nie um mich, es ging immer nur um das Kind. Ich habe Ihnen nie etwas bedeutet!“  
Percival fühlte, wie ihn die Worte trafen. Reue stieg in ihm auf. Aber für Erklärungen würde ihm kaum noch Zeit bleiben, er konnte bereits die Schritte der Auroren hören. Jeden Moment würden sie hinter ihm stehen und ihn attackieren.  
Dennoch wagte er einen weiteren schwachen Versuch. Er gab seiner Stimme einen beruhigenden Ton und sagte: „Credence, das ist nicht wahr, ich…  
„SEIT ICH SIE KENNE, GEHT ES MIR NUR NOCH SCHLECHTER!“, brüllte Credence außer sich und bevor Percival etwas darauf erwidern konnte, schoss eine Welle schwarzer Materie auf ihn zu, fest und zäh wie Teer. Mit einem Hechtsprung rettete sich Percival aus der Gefahrenzone. Im Sprung rief er noch „Credence, NEIN!“, doch zu spät.  
Die Masse schoss an ihm vorbei und traf die zwei Auroren, die eben um eine Ecke gerannt waren und sie angreifen wollten. Sie schleuderte sie durch die Luft wie Puppen. Die zwei Männer fielen zu Boden und standen nicht mehr auf.  
Der Obscurus, genährt von Credences Wut und Schmerz, hatte sich bahngebrochen und war mit einem Schlag und aller Wucht ausgetreten.  
Seine Wirkung währte nicht lang. Die kleine Kugel an der Decke der Zelle gab einen schrillen sirrenden Ton von sich und zog die schwarze feste Wolke mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit zurück. Sie machte sich sofort daran, die Kraft aufzunehmen. Die dunkle Masse wurde an die Decke gezogen und verdunkelte den Raum.  
Doch die Macht des Obscurus war zu groß, um absorbiert zu werden. Sie wollte nicht kleiner werden oder sich verschlucken lassen. Nach einigen kraftvollen aber erfolglosen Versuchen gab die Kugel schließlich auf. Ein letztes verzweifeltes Piepsen ertönte, dann implodierte sie mit leisem Knall.  
Der Obscurus löste sich von der Decke, an die er gezogen worden war und waberte dann in einer kompakten schwarzen Blase durch den Raum.  
Atemlos rappelte sich Percival auf und ging erneut auf die Zelle zu. Sein Blick streifte die Auroren, die unweit von ihm entfernt lagen. Sie waren von dem Obscurus direkt getroffen worden und hatten nicht überlebt. Ihm fröstelte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er das eigentliche Ziel gewesen war. Vermutlich hätte er dieses Schicksal verdient.  
Er wandte sich um. Credence lag am Boden der Zelle. Er war bewusstlos. Über ihm schwebte unheilvoll der Obscurus.  
Behutsam legte Percival die Hände gegen die Zellstäbe. Ein leises Klicken ertönte und die Tür schwang auf. Glücklicherweise hatte Percival auch hier noch die Zugangsberechtigung.  
Er trat behutsam ein. Der Obscurus glitt sacht auf ihn zu. Mit einer magischen Handbewegung schob er ihn in eine obere Ecke der Zelle, wo er ihn nicht aus Versehen berühren konnte. Langsam ließ sich Percival neben Credence auf die Knie sinken. Er strich ihm einige verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Der Junge blinzelte und kam zu sich. Zitternd setzte er sich auf.  
„Vergib mir.“, murmelte Percival und aus jedem Zentimeter seines Gesichts sprach tiefe Reue, „Ich habe dir Leid zugefügt, obwohl ich deinen Schmerz eigentlich beenden wollte.“  
Betreten schaute Credence zu Boden. In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen.  
„Du hast Recht gehabt mit dem, was du sagtest.“, fuhr Percival fort, denn er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass er sich erst erklären musste, wenn er wollte, dass Credence ihm bedingungslos hier heraus folgte. „Ich habe eigennützig gehandelt und dich benutzt.“  
Credence sog bei diesem Geständnis scharf die Luft ein. Tränen tropften aus seinem gesenkten Gesicht zu Boden. Seine Schultern begannen zu zittern.  
„Aber das war nicht die ganze Zeit über so.“, beteuerte Percival hastig, „Zu Beginn habe ich nach jemandem gesucht, der mir half, meinen Fall abzuschließen. Jemanden, der sich dort auskannte, wo ich den Obscurus vermutete. Wer dieser jemand war, war unwichtig für mich.“  
„Das bedeutet, als Sie sagten, ich sei etwas Besonderes…“ Credence hob den Kopf. Der zerrissene Blick in seinen Augen brach Percival das Herz.  
„Das ist keine Lüge.“, erwiderte Percival wahrheitsgemäß, „Nicht mehr. Anfangs war es vielleicht so, aber jetzt…“. Er seufzte. „Credence, ich halte dich wirklich für einen ganz besonderen Menschen.“ Er streckte die Hand nach dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, doch der wich zurück.  
„Hören Sie auf.“, bat Credence schwach und schüttelte den Kopf, „Sagen Sie nicht mehr solche Sachen.“  
Entmutigt ließ Percival die Schultern hängen und zog die Hand zurück. Wenn er ihm nur klarmachen konnte, was er jetzt für ihn empfand.  
„Credence, ich kann nicht mehr rückgängig machen, was ich getan habe. Doch nicht alles davon war gelogen.“  
„Was zum Beispiel?“, fragte Credence leise.  
Percival hielt inne. Es kostete ihm Überwindung, es auszusprechen: „Keiner meiner Küsse war eine Lüge.“, sagte er schließlich mit Nachdruck. „Und keine meiner Heilungen war selbstsüchtig. Ich wollte dir wirklich helfen. Dass ich es noch schlimmer gemacht habe, tut mir aufrichtig leid.“  
Bei diesen Worten sank Credence in sich zusammen, als hätte das Geständnis all die Kraft genommen, die seine Wut ihm zuvor geschenkt hatte.  
Vorsichtig legte ihm Percival eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin aus meiner Zelle ausgebrochen.“, sagte er, „Und ich glaube, man weiß es bereits. Ich möchte lieber mit dir fliehen als hier zu bleiben.“  
Credence hob den Kopf.  
„Es kann sein, dass wir bei dem Versuch zu fliehen getötet werden. Willst du es trotzdem mit mir versuchen?“  
Credence schaute betreten zu Boden. „Wenn ich hierbleibe, wird man mich ohnehin töten.“  
Percival wandte den Blick nachdenklich hinauf in die Ecke, in der die schwarze Blase stumm auf der Stelle schwebte.  
„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher…“, gab er ehrlich zu, „Wie es scheint, hat der Zauber dieser Zelle den Obscurus von dir getrennt.“  
„Also könnte ich freigelassen werden?“, fragte Credence hoffnungsvoll.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen.“, antwortete Percival nachdenklich. „Man wird dich verhören. Deine Kraftausbrüche haben einigen Menschen das Leben gekostet. Darunter auch einer beträchtlichen Anzahl Zauberer und, was am schwersten wiegen dürfte, einigen Auroren.“ Er wies in einer beiläufigen Geste auf die Auroren, die im Gang hinter ihm lagen.  
Credence schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Neue Tränen sammelten sich darin. Er schluchzte auf.  
„Ich habe das nicht gewollt.“, jammerte er und sank noch ein Stück weiter zusammen.  
Percival nickte bedächtig. „Ich weiß.“, sagte er und zog den Jungen an sich heran. Credence ließ es zu, grub die Finger in den Mantel des Älteren und weinte hemmungslos. Seufzend strich Percival ihm über den Rücken.  
„Ich kann nicht sagen, ob man dich für die Opfer verantwortlich machen wird.“, murmelte er leise, „Was wirst du tun? Willst du mit mir von hier fortgehen?“  
Credence schaute auf. „Bringen Sie mir Magie bei?“, fragte er.  
Percival lächelte. Dass der junge Mann selbst in dieser prekären Situation alles davon abhängig machte, ob ihm sein Wunsch erfüllt wurde, war rührend. Langsam, um Credence die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich abzuwenden, legte er ihm die Lippen auf die Stirn. „Natürlich.“, versprach er. Er hoffte, dass das möglich war. Wenn der Obscurus einmal von Credence getrennt war, besaß er dann überhaupt noch magische Kräfte?  
„Dann werde ich mit Ihnen gehen.“, hauchte Credence.  
Percival spürte, dass eine neue Woge der Zuneigung ihn durchflutete. Er mühte sich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Wunderbar.“, sagte er leise.  
Er wollte den Jungen gerade wieder fester an sich drücken, als er neuen Lärm hörte. Von der anderen Seite des Labyrinths wehten Stimmen zu ihnen hinüber. Percival versteifte sich.  
„Wir müssen gehen.“, sagte er und stand rasch auf. Dabei zog er auch Credence auf die Füße.  
„Werden wir uns fort zaubern?“, fragte der junge Mann. Er sah ängstlich aus. Auch er hatte die Stimmen gehört.  
„Du meinst apparieren?“, hakte Percival nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht. Die Räume der MACUSA sind appariergeschützt. Besonders die Gefängnisräume.“  
„Wie können wir dann entkommen?“, wollte Credence wissen.  
„Wir müssen schneller sein als sie.“, antwortete Percival und langte nach dem Zauberstab, den er dem einen Auroren abgenommen hatte. Er griff Credences Hand fester und schaute ihm entschlossen in die Augen. „Folge genau meinen Anweisungen.“, sagte er, „Ich werde dich sicher hier rausbringen.“  
Credence schluckte, nickte aber.  
Mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen erwiderte Percival das Nicken. Dann zog er ihn mit sich aus der Zelle hinaus. Mit gerunzelter Stirn dachte er nach. Am Sichersten würde ihnen eine Flucht gelingen, wenn sie sich vorerst im Labyrinth versteckten und sich dann unbemerkt an den Auroren vorbei stahlen.  
Also schlug er sich in die weißen Gänge. Anfangs hielt er sich an den richtigen Weg, mit einem Ohr immer bei den Geräuschen, die die Auroren auf der anderen Seite machten. Doch sie waren eigentümlich ruhig. Vermutlich wollten sie sich anschleichen. Weil er wusste, welchen Weg man gehen musste, wenn man zum Ausgang wollte, wählte er nun Wege, durch die beide mehr und mehr in die falsche Richtung liefen. Er fühlte das Blut in seinen Adern rauschen. Sein Atem ging flach.  
Hier und da kamen sie an einer Falle vorüber. Ein Dementor versperrte ihnen einmal den Weg, ein anderes Mal standen sie einem unüberwindbaren Sumpf gegenüber. Sie mussten umkehren und Percival wollte gerade wieder einen bewusst falschen Weg einschlagen, da hörte er laute Rufe von den Zellen her.  
„Sie wissen, dass du entkommen bist!“, sagte er und fühlte, wie sich sein Puls weiter beschleunigte.  
Percival machte auf der Stelle kehrt, griff nach einer von Credences Händen und zog ihn hastig aus dem Gang in einen nächsten. Nun durften sie ihre Zeit nicht mehr verschwenden. Sie mussten den Ausgang finden, ehe die Auroren zurückkamen.  
Doch sie waren bereits zu tief in die falschen Gänge vorgedrungen. Percival konnte sich nicht mehr orientieren. Zwei Male musste er sich von seinem Zauberstab die Richtung weisen lassen, aber es half ihm nur mäßig. Der Stab gehorchte ihm nicht so zufriedenstellend wie sein eigener.  
Ungeduldig schlug Percival den Weg ein, den sein Gefühl ihm sagte.  
Sie rannten auf eine neue Weggabelung zu und stießen dann beinahe mit einer anderen Person zusammen. Credence schrie erschreckt auf, während Percival einen Schildzauber gegen den Fluch wirkte, den der Auror abfeuerte. Dann traf er den Mann mit einem Schockzauber. Er flog einige Meter in den Gang hinein, aus dem er gekommen war.  
Den Auroren hier zu treffen bedeutete, dass sie wieder auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Percival griff Credence, der vor Schreck erstarrt war, am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich in die Richtung, in die der Auror unterwegs gewesen war.  
Percival musste auf der Hut sein, denn der andere Auror musste noch irgendwo herumlaufen. Jeden Augenblick rechnete er mit einem neuen Angriff.  
Als sie dann den Ansatz der Treppe fanden, atmete Percival erleichtert auf.

Der Rest war beinahe ein Kinderspiel. Ihr Entkommen war offensichtlich nicht vorhersehbar gewesen. Vielleicht hatte man auch nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass sich der angesehene und ehrgeizige Percival Graves auf einmal mit einem Kriminellen verbünden würde. Was es auch war, ihnen stellte sich kaum jemand in den Weg. Die Auroren, die auf Percival und Credence angesetzt wurden, waren von ihm geschockt worden. Geschockte Auroren konnten keinen Alarm schlagen.  
Hinzu kam, dass Percival jeden Winkel des Gebäudes wie seine Westentasche kannte. Anders als andere Kriminelle, die auszubrechen gedachten, wusste er genau, wie er aus dem Haus verschwinden konnte.

Und so standen er und Credence schließlich schwer atmend und sich die Seiten haltend in einer kleinen Straße nahe dem Central Park und versuchten, zu begreifen, was geschehen war.  
Gerade eben waren sie vor den Haupttoren der MACUSA disappariert. Der Central Park war der erste Ort, der Percival eingefallen war. Zweifelsohne würden sie nicht lange bleiben können. Er war noch immer auf der Karte von New York als Auror gekennzeichnet. Sie mussten aus der Stadt verschwinden.  
Percival reichte Credence noch einmal seinen Arm.  
„Macht es dir etwas aus, die vereinigten Staaten zu verlassen?“, fragte er.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf ohne nachzudenken. Für eine Antwort war er von ihrem Sprint aus dem Kongress noch zu ausgelaugt. Er griff nach dem Arm.


	17. Über die Grenze

Anmerkung der Autorin:  
Hallo ihr Süßen ;)  
Das wird das VORLETZTE Kapitel.   
Es ist ein wenig länger als die vorherigen. Genießt es! ;)

Ich muss euch nicht noch einmal daran erinnern, dass dies eine Romanze zwischen zwei Männern ist, ich denke, mittlerweile haben es alle verstanden. Dennoch möchte ich warnen (oder versprechen? :P ), dass es zu Sexszenen kommen kann.  
Weitere Kommentare von mir am Ende des Kapitels. :)  
Viel Spaß alle miteinander <3  
\----

 

~  
“You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?”  
(“Kiss from a rose” – Seal)  
~

Mit einem Ruck und einem lauten Pfiff setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung.   
Percival und Credence, die eben in ihrem Abteil angelangt waren, kamen aus dem Gleichgewicht und hielten sich hektisch an den Stangen und dem Tisch fest, um nicht zu fallen.

Nachdem es ihnen gelungen war, einige tausende Kilometer durch streckenweises Apparieren hinter sich zu bringen, war Percival gezwungen gewesen, diese Art der Fortbewegung zeitweise aufzugeben. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Mexico, nachdem sie sich nach Texas appariert und sich dann in den nächsten Zug Richtung Süden gesetzt hatten. In Mexico galten andere Gesetze, die beiden Länder verfügten auf magischer Ebene nicht über besonders freundschaftliche politische Beziehungen. Er hoffte, eine Weile dort untertauchen zu können, denn den amerikanischen Auroren würde die offene Ermittlung in diesem Land deutlich erschwert werden. Und vielleicht schlugen sie sich dann bis Brasilien durch. Oder versuchten es in Europa…   
Da Percival noch nie in Mexico oder südlich davon gewesen war, konnte er sich nicht hinzaubern. Hinzu kam, dass Ländergrenzen oft besondere Vorkehrungen bedeuteten, es hätte also zu Schwierigkeiten beim Apparieren kommen können. Das wollte er nicht riskieren.  
Es war gewagt, über die Grenze zu fahren. Da sie nicht gerade ruhig den Kongress verlassen hatten, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass die Regierung mit einer Flucht aus dem Land rechnete. Dies war ihre einzige Hoffnung, nicht am Ende doch noch aufgegriffen und eingesperrt zu werden. Es konnte also jederzeit zu einer Kontrolle des Zuges kommen.   
Er seufzte und schloss die Augen, während er wieder einen sichereren Stand fand und langsam das Gepäckgitter losließ, das er eben umklammert gehalten hatte.  
Sie waren geflohen, ohne sich auf eine Reise vorzubereiten. Er hatte sein Apartment zurückgelassen, sowie alles, was er besaß. Noch einmal nach Hause zu apparieren wäre einem Selbstmord gleichgekommen. 

Aber darüber wollte Percival jetzt nicht nachdenken.   
Für den Augenblick zählte für ihn nur, dass sie entkommen waren. Und, was das beste war: Credence hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ihn zu begleiten. Endlich konnte er sich ganz auf ihn konzentrieren, kein Obscurus stand ihnen mehr im Weg. Percivals Herz schlug bei diesem Gedanken schneller in seiner Brust.

Er hatte für sie ein Abteil im Schlafwagen besorgt, denn sie würden einige Stunden unterwegs sein. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und im Zug flackerten die Lichter auf.  
Das Abteil war größer als ein gewöhnliches Reiseabteil. Links neben der Tür stand ein schmales Bett in Fahrtrichtung, das andere dazu im rechten Winkel an der Wand daneben. Gegenüber der Tür am Fenster war eine kleine Sitzecke mit Tisch eingebaut, an der man sich niederlassen konnte, wenn man nicht schlief.   
Als Percival klar wurde, dass sie es wirklich geschafft hatten, dass sie in einem Zug viele tausend Meilen von New York entfernt saßen und in die Freiheit fuhren, überkam ihn eine Woge der Erleichterung. Er lachte unvermittelt auf, was Credence, der unsicher neben ihn stand, zusammenzucken ließ.  
Dann wandte er sich um. „Wir sind frei, Credence.“, sagte er, „Bald schon sind wir frei.“  
Seine Euphorie über die gelungene Flucht schien den jungen Mann anzustecken. Ein schüchternes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er nickte. Die angespannte Haltung ließ ein wenig nach, seine Schultern sanken nach unten. „Ja.“, hauchte er und mit einem Schlag war sein Blick glühend vor Zuneigung. „Danke.“  
Dieser Gesichtsausdruck traf Percival unerwartet. Berauscht von dem Cocktail aus Freiheit, Triumph und Credences Lächeln trat er auf ihn zu, ehe er begriff was er tat und weil er nach all den Stunden des Bangens nicht mehr an sich halten konnte, ließ er sich zu einem stürmischen Kuss hinreißen. Seine Lippen trafen auf die Credences, während er die Arme um die Hüfte des jungen Mannes schlang und ihn näher zu sich heranzog. Überrascht sog Credence scharf die Luft ein. Er blieb wie versteinert stehen und nahm den Kuss ergeben auf. Percivals Gefühle stürmten mit einem Mal alle auf ihn ein und ermutigt durch die schiere Euphorie war er nicht in der Lage, an sich zu halten. Er hing an den Lippen des Jüngeren wie ein Ertrinkender, ehe der sich mit zitternden Händen gegen seine Brust stemmte.   
Percival hielt inne. Sein Bewusstsein wurde eine Spur klarer, als er sich erinnerte, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als er den Jungen mit seiner Zuneigung überfallen hatte.   
Er löste sich widerstrebend von Credences Mund und schaute auf. Seine Hochstimmung drohte, zusammenzubrechen, weil er eine erneute Zurückweisung fürchtete.  
Als er dann aber in die Augen des Anderen schaute, die einen fiebrigen Glanz angenommen hatten, und seine geröteten Wangen sah, entwich ihm ein animalisches Knurren.   
„Credence, wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, solltest du mich nicht so ansehen.“, raunte er beinahe drohend.  
Der Junge blinzelte erschrocken und schüttelte dann hastig den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht, das…das…“, beteuerte er, ehe er verstummte und scharlachrot anlief, als hätte er etwas gesagt, das er eigentlich für sich behalten wollte. Fahrig wich er Percival Blick aus, stemmte sich aber nicht mehr gegen ihn. Er holte zitternd Luft.  
Ein diebisches Grinsen stahl sich auf Percivals Gesicht. „Das ist es nicht?“, wiederholte er, „Also möchtest du, dass ich fortfahre?“ Er konnte fühlen, wie das Grinsen seine Gesichtsmuskeln anstrengte, die solche Bewegungen für gewöhnlich eher selten ausführen mussten. Er musste vollkommen durchgedreht aussehen, mit diesem irren Grinsen im Gesicht, aber er kam nicht dagegen an. Er konnte sich nicht zusammenreißen. Obwohl er auf der einen Seite alles verloren hatte, hatte er dennoch auf der anderen so vieles gewonnen, dass ihm ganz schwindelig wurde. In ihm fuhren die Gefühle Achterbahn und daran war nicht zuletzt der Junge schuld, der sich nun unangenehm berührt in seinen Armen wand und doch keine Anstrengungen unternahm, von ihm fort zu kommen.

Percival ließ die Arme sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Es war an der Zeit, das zu tun, worauf er nun schon lange Zeit brannte. Dies war der perfekte Ort dafür. In einem fahrenden Zug, der sie weit fortbrachte, im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Niemand wusste, wer sie waren oder woher sie kamen.   
Mit einem raubtierhaften Blick in Credences Richtung griff Percival nach dem gestohlenen Zauberstab und wirkte einen Muffliato-Zauber auf ihr Abteil. Um sicherzugehen, dass sie ungesehen blieben, ließ er auch die Rolläden an der Tür und den Fenstern hinunter.  
Dann widmete sich Percival mit voller Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Mann vor sich, bedachte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick und lockerte seine Krawatte. Er zog den Knoten auf und ließ die Krawatte auf den Boden fallen. Während er erneut einen Schritt vortrat, umfasste er mit einer Hand sanft Credences Kinn und hob das Gesicht an, so dass er zu ihm aufschaute. Das Funkeln in den Augen des Jüngeren war verlockend. Percival senkte den Mund zu einem neuen Kuss hinab und konnte fühlen, wie Credence unter der Berührung dahinschmolz. Ihm ging es ähnlich. Er genoss das samtige Gefühl und den süßen Geschmack, den er auf den Lippen des Jüngeren schmeckte.  
In einer beiläufigen Bewegung warf Percival seinen Mantel von den Schultern. Seine Hand legte sich sanft in Credences Nacken und streichelte die weiche Haut, während seine Zunge spielerisch über die Oberlippe des Anderen leckte, der unter der Berührung leicht erbebte. Percival konnte fühlen, wie sich der Atem des Jungen beschleunigte. Er vertiefte den Kuss, drängte sich an Credence heran, wollte ihm näher sein. Doch in einem schwachen Fluchtversuch wich Credence einen Schritt zurück, bis er die Wand neben der Abteiltür im Rücken hatte. Percival ließ ihn wiederstrebend aus seiner Umarmung fliehen und nutzte den neu entstandenen Abstand anderweitig.   
Er begann damit, seine Weste aufzuknöpfen, während sich sein Blick in den von Credence brannte. Credence schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und kniff die Augen zu, lugte nach einigen Momenten aber zwischen den Fingern hervor, als wäre er hin und her gerissen.  
„Sie… Sie versuchen mich zu verführen, Mr. Graves.“, stotterte er und seine Wangen nahmen ein dunkles Scharlachrot an.  
„Versuche?“, lachte Percival leise. Es klang wie ein raues Schnurren. „Gelingt es mir nicht?“   
Während seine Weste zu Boden glitt, nestelten seine Finger bereits an seinem Hemd. Er löste die Manschettenknöpfe und öffnete dann die Knöpfe vom Hals abwärts.  
Credence begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern. „Das ist nicht richtig.“, hauchte er, „Meine Mutter… meine Mutter sagte…“  
„Das hier.“, unterbrach ihn Percival, ließ von seinem Hemd ab und trat wieder einen Schritt näher an Credence heran, so dass er fühlen konnte, wie erhitzt der Körper des Jüngeren bereits war, „ist nichts Verbotenes. Es ist keine Sünde.“  
„Aber… meine… meine Mutter meinte…“  
„Deine Mutter war vielleicht eine kluge Frau, auf jeden Fall war sie gottesfürchtig.“, lenkte Percival ein und zog mit sanften Fingern Credences Hände von seinem Gesicht. Der verletzliche, unsichere Blick des Jungen traf ihn nun ungehindert. „Doch nicht bei allem, was sie sagte oder tat, hatte sie recht.“, raunte er ihm zu. Er sah, wie sich Credence die Nackenhaare aufstellten, als Percivals heißer Atem seine Haut streifte.  
Zärtlich legte er wieder seine Hand auf Credences Hals und strich von dort aus bis zu seinem Ohr. Credence drängte jeden Zentimeter Haut, der unter Percivals Hand lag, verzweifelt gegen ihn, wie er es immer getan hatte. Gleichzeitig trat ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Es schien ganz so, als sei er hin und her gerissen zwischen dem eigenen Verlangen nach Liebe und Zuneigung und den züchtigen Gedanken seiner Mutter, die ihn zur Ordnung zwangen.  
In einem verzweifelten Versuch, weiter zurückzuweichen, löste Credence die Verbindung zwischen ihnen mit beinahe bedauerndem Blick und drängte sich gegen die Wand hinter sich. Aber da war nichts mehr, wohin er hätte fliehen können. Percival hatte ihn in die Ecke getrieben - in eine Nische zwischen Abteiltür und Bett - und sein glühender Blick gab Credence zu verstehen, dass es von hier kein Entkommen gab, während seine Hand erneut freie Haut fand und damit fortfuhr, sie zu berühren.  
Als der jungen Mann zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass er hier festsaß, wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von innerlich ringend zu offenkundig verzweifelt. Hilflos und um Gnade flehend suchte er Percivals Blick.  
„Bitte, lassen Sie mich.“, hauchte er und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.  
Percival wich nicht zurück, zügelte jedoch mühsam sein Verlangen. Tränen waren das einzige, das ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte.  
Sanft strich seine Hand, die eben noch den Nacken des Jüngeren gestreichelt hatte, über die glühende Wange, über die bereits die ersten Tropfen liefen.  
„Was hast du?“, fragte er. Aufmerksam blickte er Credence in die Augen. Sie waren verdunkelt von den Tränen und ein Hauch Hoffnungslosigkeit lag in ihnen.  
„Ich…ich…“ Credence brach den Versuch ab, sich zu erklären. Er schniefte und senkte beschämt den Blick, wobei er das Gesicht in Percivals Hand vergrub. Erneut ging ein drängendes Verlangen nach Berührungen von ihm aus, als er die Wange gegen die Handfläche des Älteren rieb.  
Unentschlossen hielt Percival inne. Er wollte den Jungen nicht zu etwas zwingen, das diesem nicht gefallen würde, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob das tatsächlich der Fall war. Von seiner geduckten Körperhaltung und dem gesenkten Kopf ausgehend vermutete er eher, dass Credence eher mit sich selbst haderte anstatt mit ihm – wenn man berücksichtigte, mit welch verzweifelter Sehnsucht sein Kopf gegen die Hand Percivals rieb, während sein Körper zeitgleich Abstand suchte.  
„Was ist es, Credence?“, raunte Percival sanft und ließ einen Moment davon ab, ihn weiter zu bedrängen, während er ihn aufmerksam musterte. Er entzog ihm seine Hand. Ein süßes Ziehen entwuchs seiner Brust, als er beobachtete, wie Credences Kopf seiner Hand nachfolgte, auf der Suche nach weiteren Zuwendungen. Gleichzeitig blieb der Körper wie versteinert in seiner Ecke stehen, er wagte nicht, sich zu rühren.   
Als Credence auf die Frage nicht antwortete, ergriff Percival sein Kinn und hob es an, um ihn zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen.   
Credence hatte die Lippen aufeinandergepresst und mühte sich, dem Blick Percivals auszuweichen. Er sah aus wie ein geprügelter Hund. Dennoch waren seine Wangen gerötet, seine Augen hatten noch immer ein leichtes Funkeln und seine Lippen wirkten überaus einladend. Sie waren geschwollen von den Küssen, die er bereits erhalten hatte und hatten nun eine frische rote Farbe, die Percival hungrig machte.  
„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist,“, knurrte Percival, der nach all dem Hin und Her der letzten Tage und angeheizt durch seine Träume langsam aber sicher an der Grenze der Beherrschung angelangt war, „werde ich weitermachen, wo ich aufgehört habe.“  
Er sah, wie Credence ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Doch die Worte hatten ihn nicht dazu gebracht, sich zu erklären. Seine Lippen blieben weiterhin versiegelt. Mit dem Daumen strich Percival sanft über die Unterlippe, die seiner Berührung weich nachgab. Es war zu köstlich, als dass er sich jetzt stoppen konnte.  
Ungeduldig begann Percival wieder damit, mit den Fingern über die erhitzte Haut des Jüngeren zu streicheln. Er strich die Wange hinunter und den Hals entlang, während sich sein Mund auf Credences Stirn legte. Er verteilte kleine zarte Küsse auf der Schläfe, wanderte dann die andere Wange hinab und vernahm ein zitterndes Seufzen, das ganz so klang, als hätte Credence mit aller Macht versucht, es zu unterdrücken. Bestätigt durch diese Reaktion fuhr Percival mit den leichten Küssen fort, wanderte von der Wange bis zum Ohr und platzierte einen Kuss in die Vertiefung unter dem Ohrläppchen.   
Credence erschauderte bei dieser Berührung, streckte die Hände aus, legte sie auf Percivals Brust und drückte erneut dagegen, in einem schwachen Versuch, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien.   
Percival überging das.   
„Sag mir, was dich stört.“, schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr, worauf Credence wieder leicht erzitterte. Außer dem beschleunigten Atem des Jungen erhielt er keine Antwort, darum fuhr er fort. Er leckte mit der Zungenspitze von der Vertiefung unter dem Ohr ein Stück den Nacken entlang. Credence keuchte. Ob vor Überraschung oder Erregung konnte Percival nicht sagen, doch das Keuchen gefiel ihm. Sanft biss er ihm ins Ohrläppchen.   
„Nicht.“, hauchte Credence. Seine Stimme bebte und seine Finger krallten sich haltsuchend in das halbgeöffnete Hemd Percivals. Dort, wo die Fingerspitzen seine nackte Haut berührten, jagten sie kleine elektrisierende Funken durch seine Brust. Es fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer, sich aus Rücksicht auf die Gefühle des Jüngeren zu beherrschen.  
„Warum nicht?“, raunte er heiser in Credences Ohr.  
„Weil… weil…“ Wieder stockte er.   
Percivals Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Solange ihm Credence keinen triftigen Grund lieferte, würde er nicht damit aufhören, ihn zu berühren. Die Reaktionen seines Körpers verrieten, dass es ihm gefiel, warum also jetzt unterbrechen?  
Noch einmal leckte er über das Ohrläppchen, in das er zuvor gebissen hatte, dann setzte er den Weg der Küsse an Credences Hals fort. Er saugte an seiner Halsbeuge. Damit entlockte er ihm ein weiteres zartes Keuchen. Deutlich konnte er den flatternden Puls des Jüngeren an seinen Lippen spüren und hörte den flachen Atem.   
Dann plötzlich, in einem erneuten verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu befreien, überwand sich Credence endlich und stieß ihn mit einer Kraft, die Percival ihm nicht zugetraut hatte, von sich. Percival spürte den Druck der Hände auf seiner Brust unerwartet stärker werden, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Er wurde einen Schritt zurückgeworfen. Es war Credence gelungen, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und ihn zurücktaumeln zu lassen.

Milde überrascht fasste sich Percival wieder und beobachtete dann den Jüngeren.   
Der fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stelle, an der eben noch Percivals Lippen gewesen waren. Sein Blick war rastlos, beinahe panisch. Dieses Mal war kein Obscurus da, der aus ihm herausbrechen konnte. Er hatte es aus eigener körperlicher Kraft bewältigen müssen. Dementsprechend außer Atem stand er nun vor ihm und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.  
Abwartend sah Percival ihn an. Sie standen nun eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt, doch er wagte keinen neuen Vorstoß.  
Aus Credences Augen tropften wieder Tränen. Beschämt wandte er den Blick ab. „Hören Sie auf.“, hauchte er, „Bitte.“  
„Sag mir, warum.“, verlangte Percival leise.   
„Ich… ich bin… schmutzig.“, stieß Credence hervor. Er atmete noch immer heftig, es kostete ihn große Anstrengung, es auszusprechen. Vor lauter Scham drängte er sich weiter gegen die Wand, als hoffte er, er könnte darin verschwinden. Ein Zittern breitete sich in ihm aus, sodass er Percival an ein junges Reh erinnerte, das sich kaum auf den dünnen Beinen halten konnte.  
Verdutzt hob er eine Augenbraue. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte er.   
Credence antwortete nicht, hielt weiter den Blick gesenkt und wirkte wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
Mit einem umsichtigen Schritt überwand Percival erneut die Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte vorsichtig die Arme um seine Schultern. Er setzte sacht das Kinn auf dem Kopf des Jüngeren ab, dessen Hände sich schwach um seine Taille schlangen und ihn an sich drückten. Das Zittern, das Credences ganzen Körper erfasst hatte, beruhigte sich.  
„Wer hat das gesagt?“, fragte Percival einfühlsam. Seine Sorge darum, ob Credence sich wohlfühlte, hatte nun in dem inneren Kampf gegen sein Verlangen die Oberhand gewonnen.  
„Ich... ich weiß, dass es stimmt.“, murmelte Credence in sein Hemd hinein. Er klang trostlos, als hätte er sich bereits aufgegeben.   
Percival seufzte leise. „Credence, du bist nicht schmutziger als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Erde.“, raunte er ihm zu, während er ihn so vorsichtig umarmt hielt, als könnte der Junge zerbrechen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, noch einmal fortgestoßen zu werden.  
An seiner Brust schüttelte Credence den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß es.“, wiederholte er, „Mutter hat immer gesagt…“  
„Credence, nicht alles, was diese Frau sagte, war die Wahrheit.“, unterbrach ihn Percival eine Spur ungeduldig. Er fühlte, wie seine Wut auf diese Person bei jedem Gespräch, das er mit Credence führte, weiter anstieg. Was für ein Monster muss sie gewesen sein? Er konnte um ihren Tod wahrlich nicht trauern, wo sie zu Lebzeiten doch so viel Leid in die Welt gebracht hatte.  
In seinen Armen zuckte Credence zusammen. Sein Ton war vielleicht zu hart gewesen.   
Percival seufzte. „Bitte entschuldige.“, sagte er und schob den Jungen dann von sich, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, „Aber ich wünschte, du würdest nicht so viel Wert auf die Worte legen, die diese Frau verkündete. Sie hat dich für Dinge bestraft, von denen sie genau wusste, dass du sie nicht verbrochen hast.“  
„Ich habe diese Strafen sicher verdient.“, lenkte Credence kleinlaut ein und senkte beschämt den Blick.  
„Das hast du nicht, Credence.“, erwiderte Percival eindringlich, „Glaub mir. Du bist kein böser Mensch.“  
Credence schaute auf. Sein Blick flackerte unsicher.  
„Mr. Graves.“, hauchte er und einen Augenblick lang wich seine Verzweiflung kalter Ernüchterung, „Ich habe Menschen getötet.“  
Percivals Atem stockte.

 

\-------  
Anmerkung der Autorin:  
Damit bleibt uns nur noch ein Kapitel mit diesen bezaubernden Männern.   
Wahnsinn, wie die Zeit rast!  
Wie geht es nun weiter?  
Erst einmal danke ich euch allen ganz herzlich für eure Lesertreue! Ihr seid ein tolles Publikum :)  
Das nächste (und letzte *leise schluchz*) Kapitel wird nächsten Samstag, 04.02.2017, erscheinen.  
Bis dahin gehabt euch wohl ;)  
Eure Jessica Graves


	18. Traum vom Glück

~  
“Just let yourself go and trust in me  
Cause I'm gonna make you see  
That I'm the one who's there for you  
And I'll go all the way with you, it's true, ‘cause I feel for you  
Through all the seasons night and day  
Oh I’ll never walk away  
Oh no, this I promise you”  
(“Angel of Mine” – No Angels)  
~

 

Percival zog scharf die Luft ein und wich ein Stück zurück. Nicht wegen dem, was Credence sagte – sondern wegen der unsagbaren Hoffnungslosigkeit, die bei diesen Worten in seinen Augen lag. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Credence, du bist von jeglicher Schuld befreit.“, beharrte er, „Ein Obscurus ist eine mächtige Kraft, die man nicht kontrollieren kann. Du warst dafür nicht verantwortlich.“  
„Ich konnte sie kontrollieren.“, lenkte Credence kleinlaut ein.  
Davon wollte Percival nichts wissen. „Hast du den Obscurus dahin gelenkt, Henry Shaw zu töten?“, fragte er sachlich.  
„Nein.“, hauchte Credence und sein Gesicht wurde käseweiß, „Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Ich war nur…“ Er schluckte, ehe er fortfuhr: „… sehr traurig und sehr … wütend… dann habe ich nachts an ihn gedacht, an das was er sagte…ehe ich eingeschlafen bin.“ Credence stockte kurz, fand dann aber den Mut weiterzusprechen: „Ich habe von ihm geträumt. Davon, dass ihm etwas zustößt…“ Seine Stimme verlor sich.  
„Hattest du vorgehabt, deine Mutter zu verletzen?“, bohrte Percival weiter.  
Credences Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzerfüllten Miene, ehe er losschluchzte. Percival fragte sich, was er mit diesem Verhör bezwecken wollte. Das führte komplett in die falsche Richtung. Er machte alles nur noch schlimmer.  
„Das wollte ich nicht.“, beteuerte Credence unter Tränen und schniefte, „Es ist einfach passiert. Sie wollte Modesty bestrafen und da… da bin ich einfach…“  
Percival legte ihm die Hände auf die Wangen und hob sein Gesicht an, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Schhhh, alles ist gut, Credence. Ich bin bei dir.“, sagte er sanft.  
Credence nickte schwach, hielt die Augen aber beschämt gesenkt.  
Percival zog ihn wieder in eine Umarmung.  
„Wie war das bei mir?“, fragte er nach einer Weile sanft, weil ihm die Frage nun schon seit einigen Tagen auf der Zunge brannte, „Wie kommt es, dass du mich verschont hast? Ich konnte es spüren, weißt du? Du bist zurückgewichen.“  
Eine kurze Stille senkte sich über sie, die nur durch das Klackern der Zugräder auf den Schienen unterbrochen wurde, ehe Credence antwortete. „Ich habe Sie erkannt, wie Sie angerannt kamen.“, hauchte er mit brüchiger Stimme und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Wangen trocken, „Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie mich so sehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Ihnen das Gleiche passiert wie meiner Mutter…“  
„Also wusstest du es da bereits?“, fragte Percival vorsichtig.  
Credence nickte. „Ich habe es befürchtet, nachdem man diesen Mann tot gefunden hatte. Den, bei dem ich mir gewünscht hatte, dass ihm etwas Schlimmes passiert. Es hat mir Angst gemacht, Mr. Graves… aber meine Mutter... meine Mutter…“ Seine Stimme brach und wieder schluchzte er auf. Percival streichelte ihm geduldig den Rücken und wartete.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken fuhr Credence mit belegter Stimme fort: „Sie war die erste, bei der ich vollkommen miterlebt habe, was geschah. Ab da wusste ich es ganz sicher.“ Es klang, als würde er sich dazu überwinden müssen, es auszusprechen. Die Worte kamen langsam und angestrengt über seine Lippen.  
„Und dennoch behauptest du, du allein hättest Schuld an all den Unfällen, die passiert sind.“, sagte Percival. Er wünschte sich, er konnte den Jungen schütteln, um ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen. Stattdessen sagte er nur: „Credence, wie kannst du dir die Schuld daran geben, wo du doch stets glaubtest, du würdest träumen?“  
Darauf antwortete Credence nicht.  
Es schien als hätten diese Worte seine Lippen versiegelt. Percival konnte fühlen, wie sich die Haltung des Jungen in seiner Umarmung veränderte. Er spannte sich an, als müsste er sich vor Angriffen von außen schützen.  
Nach einer Weile raunte Percival ihm zu: „Ich glaube nicht daran, dass du Schuld hast, Credence.“  
Weil sein Gegenüber nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort: „Du hast es mich schon viele Male sagen hören und ich werde es so oft wiederholen, bis du es glaubst: Für mich bist du etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich weigere mich, zu glauben, dass du unrein bist.“  
„Mr. Graves.“, sprach Credence in einem Ton, als müsste er ihn an etwas Unliebsames erinnern. Er hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen. „Der Tod haftet an mir.“  
Milde lächelnd schüttelte Percival den Kopf. „Nein. Der Tod haftet an dem Obscurus. Du trägst den Obscurus nicht mehr in dir, folglich bist du von dieser Last befreit.“  
Diese Logik schien Credence zu überraschen. Auf den Gedanken war er selbst offensichtlich noch nicht gekommen. Man sah ihm an, dass ein Funken Hoffnung in seinen Augen aufglomm, der sie erstrahlen ließ.  
Er verlosch mit dem nächsten Zweifel, als er fragte: „Was, wenn ich dennoch schmutzig bin?“  
Seine Naivität war derart unschuldig, dass sich Percival zusammenreißen musste, nicht erneut über ihn herzufallen. Er hielt sich mühevoll im Zaum und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du so oft wie nötig wieder reingewaschen wirst.“  
Als er den erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen wahrnahm und schon vor seinem geistigen Auge sah, dass das für ihn bedeutete, bestraft zu werden, wie seine Mutter es getan hatte, fuhr er rasch fort: „Nicht so, wie du dir das vorstellst. Jemanden wirklich rein zu waschen, geht nur auf eine Weise.“  
Er senkte die Lippen zu einem Kuss herab. Als sich ihre Münder trafen und Credence erstaunt die Augen aufriss, erlaubte er sich ein kleines Schmunzeln. Er löste sich wieder von ihm und sagte dann: „Dies ist die einzige Art, sicherzustellen, dass du geheilt wirst.“ Er zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren.“  
Credences Wangen verfärbten sich dunkelrot.  
„Mr. Graves.“, wagte er einen schwachen Versuch, seinem Schicksal zu entrinnen, „Ich denke nicht, das…“  
„Du solltest nicht so viel denken, Credence.“, raunte ihm Percival zu, dem bei der Art, wie Credence seinen Namen aussprach, ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Hör in dich hinein, fühle es.“ Er legte ihm eine große warme Hand auf die Brust. Credences Blick folgte der Hand. Er hielt gehorsam inne. Vertrauensvoll schloss er die Augen, seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos.  
„Was fühlst du?“, fragte Percival nahe an seinem Ohr.  
„Wärme.“, hauchte Credence nach einer Weile.  
„Das ist gut.“, sagte Percival schmunzelnd, „Dann hat die Heilung bereits begonnen.“  
Credence schlug die Augen wieder auf. Sein Blick war fragend, aber die Unsicherheit war gewichen. Es war, als war er neugierig zu erfahren, was als nächstes geschehen würde.  
Percival schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich selbst bestrafst. Vielmehr wünsche ich mir, dass es dir gut geht. Das weißt du, nicht wahr?“  
Credence nickte zögern.  
„Vertraust du mir?“, fragte Percival.  
Der Jüngere nickte erneut. Sein Blick war derart rein und verklärt, dass er Percivals Entschluss, sich zu nehmen, was er begehrte, mit einem Schlag in die Knie zwang. Dieser Ausdruck in Credences Augen hatte seiner egoistischen Sucht den Todesstoß versetzt.  
Heute Nacht würde er keinen Finger mehr heben. Das durfte er nicht riskieren. Der Junge lechzte nach einer sicheren Beziehung, nach jemandem, der ihm half, ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Percival wollte nicht derjenige sein, der sein Vertrauen dahingehend erschütterte.  
Während er also die Schwere seiner Erregung hart zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, entwich ihm ein ergebenes Seufzen und er trat einen Schritt zurück. Er fühlte bereits den Frust der Abstinenz durch seine Adern fließen, doch er ließ sich davon nichts anmerken.  
Stattdessen raffte er sich zu einem unbeschwerten Lächeln auf, während seine Finger beiläufig sein Hemd zuknöpften.  
„Hast du Hunger, Credence?“, fragte er leichthin und ließ sich an dem kleinen Tisch nieder. Ganz so, als hätten sie eben eine Unterhaltung über das Wetter geführt. Er bedachte Credence mit einem aufmerksamen Blick.  
Der Junge blinzelte irritiert. „Ein wenig.“, gab er leise zu, während er ihm zum Tisch folgte.  
Percival nickte.  
Er wies mit der Hand in Richtung des Umhangs, der sich vom Boden erhob und auf ihn zu schwebte, griff ihn aus der Luft und begann damit, in den vielen kleinen Innentaschen zu kramen. Als er endlich fand, wonach er suchte, zog Percival einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervor, der nicht größer war als seine Handfläche. Er öffnete ihn, langte hinein und zog eine Flasche Kürbissaft, zwei Gläser und eine Dose, die harte, trockene Müsliriegel enthielt, daraus hervor.  
Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln stellte Percival alles auf den kleinen Tisch.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, das Essen im Bordrestaurant wäre um einiges besser als das hier.“, sagte er, „Doch ich wage es nicht, es her zu zaubern. Man könnte uns auf die Schliche kommen.“  
Credence, der nun ihm gegenüber platzgenommen hatte und große Augen machte, nickte abwesend, während er den Blick nicht von dem Beutel wenden konnte.  
„Wie machen Sie das?“, fragte er atemlos.  
„Das?“, fragte Percival und schaute selbst hinab auf die Hand, in welcher der Beutel lag, „Nun, als Auror ist man viel unterwegs und kommt nicht oft dazu, sich Essen zu besorgen. Manchmal muss man versteckt bleiben und kann es sich nicht leisten, entdeckt zu werden. Deshalb tragen wir Notproviant mit uns. Dieser Beutel ist innen magisch vergrößert. Da passt einiges hinein.“ Er zwinkerte Credence zu und zog demonstrativ eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey hinaus.  
Befriedigt sah er, wie Credence die Augen noch weiter aufriss. Ein Hauch des Erkennens glitt über sein Gesicht. Percival konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Der Junge war so leicht zu begeistern.  
Um nicht durch den Alkohol in Versuchung geführt zu werden, ließ er den Feuerwhiskey wieder in den Beutel sinken.  
„Iss etwas, Credence.“, bat er und öffnete die Dose mit den Riegeln, „Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns. Da können wir unsere Kräfte gut gebrauchen.“  
Während er ihnen Kürbissaft in die Gläser goss, griff Credence gehorsam einen der Müsliriegel. Vorsichtig knabberte er daran, schien dann Gefallen daran zu finden und aß mehr davon.  
Percival griff ebenfalls nach den Riegeln. Es war ein vergleichsweise karges Mahl und das erste seit dem Mittagessen, das sie in großer Eile irgendwo im Nirgendwo an einer Tankstelle zu sich genommen hatten.  
Stumm beobachtete er Credence, der sich nun an den Kürbissaft heranwagte. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als der süße Geschmack seine Zunge traf. Percivals Lippen verzogen sich zu einem nachsichtigen Schmunzeln.  
Sie aßen schweigend und in Gedanken versunken.  
Als ihre Mägen schließlich halbwegs voll waren, schloss Percival den Deckel der Dose wieder und verstaute sie in dem kleinen Lederbeutel. Er griff auch nach den Gläsern und der Flasche Kürbissaft, packte alles hinein und steckte den Beutel zurück in den Umhang.  
Dann wischte er mit der Hand durch die Luft, woraufhin sich die Lampen im Abteil sacht verdunkelten.  
„Wir sollten etwas schlafen.“, sagte er, „Morgen wird ein langer Tag.“ Er betrachtete Credence aufmerksam.  
Der Junge hatte bei den Worten den Blick gesenkt. Er nickte zwar, doch er wirkte niedergeschlagen.  
„Was bedrückt dich?“, fragte Percival geradeheraus. Mittlerweile kannte er Credence gut genug, um diese kleinen Zeichen richtig zu deuten.  
Sein Gegenüber schien ebenfalls zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen zu sein, denn er versuchte nicht erst, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.  
„Es macht mir Angst.“, sagte er leise, „Die Dunkelheit… die Einsamkeit…“ Er schaute auf. Aus seinen Augen sprach ein verhaltenes Sehnen, das er nicht in Worte zu fassen wagte.  
„Ich bin hier.“, versprach Percival, legte die Unterarme auf den Tisch ab und beugte sich vor, „Und wir können das Licht anlassen, wenn du möchtest.“  
Credence brachte ein halbherziges Nicken zustande, aber seine Schultern waren noch immer angezogen und sein Blick deprimiert.  
„Was kann ich tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?“, fragte Percival leise.  
Eine kurze Stille trat ein, in der Credence nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. „Könnten Sie…“, sagte er zögernd und stockte dann. Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, was in Percival ein ungeduldiges Kribbeln entfachte. Der Ältere rang das Gefühl nieder und zwang sich, sich ganz auf Credences Wohl zu konzentrieren.  
„Ist es möglich, dass…“, begann der junge Mann erneut und hielt dann wieder inne, als müsste er die richtigen Worte erst suchen, „… dass Sie sich mit mir in ein Bett legen? Vielleicht?“ Seine Augen flackerten unsicher. Beinahe ängstlich schaute er auf.  
Percival erwiderte den Blick zärtlich. „Du meinst, bis du eingeschlafen bist?“, fragte er leise.  
Credence nickte scheu, als fürchtete er Spott oder strafende Worte.  
Doch es wäre Percival keine Sekunde in den Sinn gekommen, diese Bitte auszuschlagen.

Und so fand er sich mit Credence auf einem der Betten wieder, vollständig bekleidet und eng aneinandergeschmiegt - beinahe zu eng, was daran lag, dass das Bett nur für eine Person gedacht war. Credence lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der vorderen Seite des Bettes. Percival hatte sich hinter ihn gezwängt, zwischen ihn und die Abteilwand und sein Arm umschlang Credences Oberkörper. Es war nicht bequem, er hatte kaum Platz genug um zu Atmen, doch das störte Percival nicht. Er fühlte die Hitze des Jungen an seinem Bauch und seiner Brust. Angestrengt versuchte er, sich zu entspannen. Die verlockende Nähe des jungen Mannes, sein Duft und seine Wärme ließen seine Gedanken in verruchte Gefilde gleiten und er gab sich alle Mühe, dass sein Körper keine Reaktion zeigte.  
Credence schien von seinem inneren Kampf nichts mitzubekommen. Er lag friedlich in seinem Arm und bald wurde seine Atmung ruhiger und ausgeglichener. Keine Viertelstunde war vergangen, da war er bereits ins Land der Träume hinübergeglitten.  
Percival, dem aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht nach Schlaf zumute war, betrachtete gedankenverloren die Silhouette des Jüngeren, die sich im sanft gedimmten Licht vom Hintergrund abhob. Mit einem Ohr war er bei den Geräuschen vor der Abteiltür und bei dem regelmäßigen Klackern der Räder auf den Schienen. Er war auf der Hut, denn er fürchtete noch immer eine plötzliche Kontrolle.  
Die Sorge um ihre gemeinsame Zukunft stahl sich in sein Bewusstsein. Er versuchte, sie mit präzisen Plänen seiner nächsten Schritte ruhig zu stellen: Morgen, wenn sie in Mexiko angekommen waren, würde er sich um falsche Identitäten kümmern. Das würde die amerikanischen Behörden ein wenig länger beschäftigt halten. Dann konnte er mit Credence nach Brasilien weiterreisen. In einigen Wochen, wenn sich die größte Aufregung gelegt hatte, würden sie vielleicht ein Schiff nach Europa oder Australien nehmen können. Percival wollte Credence in einer Umgebung wissen, in der er wenigstens die Sprache verstand. Er wollte ihm so wenig zusätzlichen Stress zumuten wie nur möglich. Die Veränderungen, die auf sie warteten, würden ohnehin kraftzehrend sein. Großbritannien und Australien waren daher gute Optionen.

Ein plötzliches Zucken ging durch Credences Körper, als wäre er heftig zusammengeschreckt.  
Es riss Percival aus seinen Gedanken. Wachsam schaute er auf, doch Credence selbst schien nichts von der Bewegung mitbekommen zu haben. Er schlief weiter tief und fest.  
Percival seufzte und ließ den Blick über den jungen Mann gleiten. Credence war zierlich, schlank, hatte weiche weiße Haut und ebenmäßige Züge. Er war wahrlich - und Percival fiel kein passenderes Wort ein, als jenes - schön. Was hatte er für ein Glück, ihn so nah bei sich wähnen zu dürfen.  
Während er so dachte, versteifte sich Credence erneut. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden angestrengt, während er die Muskeln anspannte. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, seinen Nacken überzog eine Gänsehaut. Percival, der fürchtete, dass ihm kalt geworden war, zog den Jungen näher zu sich, um ihm mehr seiner Wärme zu schenken. Sein Kopf lag nun so nah an dem des Anderen, dass er fühlte, wie sein warmer Atem den freien Nacken traf und zu ihm zurückkam.  
Credence hatte sich einen kurzen Moment entspannt, doch dann verkrampfte er sich erneut.  
Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Ein gehauchtes „-aves.“ drang über seine Lippen.  
Percival hielt in der sorgenvollen Beobachtung inne und spitzte die Ohren.  
Einige Zeit blieb Credence still, krampfte und entspannte sich und wand sich dabei unruhig in Percivals Armen. Hätte er dabei nicht unablässig mit seinem Hinterteil gegen Percivals Schritt gerieben, wäre der sicher bei klarerem Verstand geblieben. So biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und mühte sich, die stetige Reibung zu ignorieren.  
Als ein neuerlich gehauchtes „Mr. Graves“, über Credences leicht geöffnete Lippen wehte, lief Percival ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er lockerte den Arm, den er um den Oberkörper des Anderen geschlungen hatte und drängte sich weiter an die Wand, um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Doch da war nichts mehr, wohin er hätte ausweichen können. Im Geiste verteufelte er sich dafür, dass er sich in diese prekäre Lage gebracht hatte. Es war das eine, sich zur Abstinenz zu mahnen, aber etwas Anderes, sich dabei selbst zu quälen. Vorsichtig zog er den Arm, auf dem sein Kopf gelegen hatte, zu sich heran, um sich aufzusetzen, während er versuchte, aus diesem Bett zu verschwinden.  
Das gekeuchte „Per…cival“, das der Jüngere nun von sich gab, ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung zur Salzsäule erstarren. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte halb liegend, halb sitzend auf Credence hinunter. Hatte er sich gerade verhört?  
Sein Blick folgte ungläubig den Bewegungen des jungen Mannes, der sich mehr und mehr wand, rastlos und immer schneller atmend. Credences Hände strichen suchend über das Laken vor ihm, bevor sie hinunter wanderten und sich über die Beule legten, die sich nun mehr als deutlich in seiner Hose abzeichneten.  
Percivals Herz raste. Dieser Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er hatte das gewusst, als er das erste Mal ein leises Interesse in sich gefühlt hatte. Warum hatte er die Zeichen der Zeit nicht erkannt und sich zurückgezogen, als es noch nicht zu spät war?  
Nun war er gänzlich von ihm eingenommen, verfolgte teils fassungslos und teils gierig, wie Credences Hände über seine eigene Erektion strichen und er dabei unablässig seinen Namen keuchte.  
Percival wusste, er sollte den Blick losreißen. Er musste endlich aufstehen, Augen und Ohren verschließen und sich in sein eigenes Bett legen. Doch er konnte es nicht. Der Anblick des jungen Mannes, der sich seinem Traum hingab, war zu verlockend.  
Unschlüssig blieb Percival wo er war. Dann überwand die Versuchung den züchtigen Vorsatz und er ließ sich wieder hinter Credence in die Matratze sinken.  
So nah an dem Kopf des anderen hörte er die vielen kleinen Seufzer und die gekeuchten Silben seines Vornamens nun noch deutlicher. Fieberhaft und mit benebelten Sinnen dachte Percival darüber nach, was er jetzt tun sollte. Während sich Credences Hintern wieder gegen ihn presste und sich an ihm rieb, fasste Percival einen Entschluss. So unschuldig und teilnahmslos, wie es ihm in diesem Zustand möglich war, legte er die freie Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes und schüttelte ihn leicht.  
„Credence.“, sagte er, „Credence, wach auf.“ Am Rande bemerkte er, dass seine eigene Stimme bereits tiefer und rauer klang als er es gewohnt war.  
Credence erschlaffte in der Bewegung, zuckte dann zusammen, als wäre er ertappt worden und seine Augenlider flogen auf. Fahrig blickte er sich um. Percival merkte ihm an, dass er sich erst orientieren musste. Während ihm dämmerte, wo er war, beruhigte sich seine Atmung und er entspannte sich fühlbar.  
Credence wandte den Kopf, um Percival über die Schulter hinweg anzusehen und wurde von ihm mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln begrüßt.  
„Mr. Graves.“, hauchte Credence schlaftrunken, „Was ist passiert?“  
„Sag du es mir.“, raunte Percival, um eine sorgenvolle Miene bemüht, „Du hast im Schlaf gezuckt. Hast du schlecht geträumt?“  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich…“, begann er, doch dann brach er mitten im Satz abrupt ab. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich dunkelrot. Eilig drehte er den Kopf nach vorn, um Percival nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen.  
„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Percival.  
Er konnte fühlen, wie Credence die Beine aufeinanderpresste. „Nichts.“, krächzte er, „Es ist nichts.“ In einer fahrigen Bewegung versuchte er, mit den Händen die Beule zu verdecken, die sich in seiner Hose befand.  
„Ganz sicher?“, fragte Percival scheinheilig und tat, als hätte er das nicht mitbekommen, „Du bist ganz heiß.“ Seine Hand legte sich kühl auf die erhitzte Haut an Credences Stirn, der unter der Berührung zusammenzuckte und sich weiter versteifte, während Percival betont besorgt fortfuhr: „Vielleicht hast du Fieber.“  
„Mi-Mir geht es gut.“, nuschelte Credence in das Kissen hinein.  
„Ja?“, fragte Percival, „Nun, wenn das so ist. Aber ich hätte schwören können, dass du meinen Namen gesagt hast.“  
Zwar konnte er nicht mehr viel von Credences Gesicht erkennen, da sich dieser beschämt in das Kissen gedrückt hatte, aber er sah, wie seine Ohren noch roter wurden.  
Als Credence nicht antwortete, beugte sich Percival näher zu ihm und seine Lippen streiften das Ohr des Jüngeren. „Du hast mich bei meinem Vornamen gerufen.“, raunte er und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich Credences Nackenhaare aufstellten. Seine Stimme hatte den unschuldigen Ton verloren und er erlaubte es sich, sie eine Spur verruchter werden zu lassen. „Sag ihn noch einmal.“  
Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Credence nun noch mehr geglüht. Percival konnte fühlen, wie sich die gesamte Körpertemperatur des jungen Mannes erhöhte. Er strahlte eine solche Hitze aus, dass Percival zu schwitzen begann.  
In rastlosen, kreisenden Bewegungen strichen Percivals Finger über die Schulter des Jüngeren. Er übte sich in Geduld, ließ den Blick über die zierliche Gestalt gleiten, die unter seinen Berührungen erbebte und spürte schließlich, wie sie sich entspannte, als würde sie dem Druck nachgeben, der auf ihr lastete. Er vernahm ein zögerndes, hauchzartes „Per…ci…val…“  
Sein Herz zog sich vor Freude zusammen. Er zwang sich, die überschäumenden Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Seine Hand wanderte auf Credences Brust und streichelte dort sanft über seine Kleidung.  
„Guter Junge.“, lobte er heiser. Credence hob den Kopf und blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Seine Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Ausdruck angenommen und sein Mund schien den seinen zu suchen. Percival erfüllte ihm den unausgesprochenen Wunsch und senkte seine Lippen auf die des jungen Mannes. Er wurde sehnsüchtig empfangen, als wäre Credence am Verhungern.  
Als sie sich heftig atmend wieder voneinander lösten, lag der Blick des jungen Mannes auf ihm, als wollte er ihn durchbohren. Percival beschlich das Gefühl, dass er ihm etwas sagen wollte, was er sich noch nicht getraute auszusprechen. Abwartend hielt er dem intensiven Blick stand.  
„Perci…val“, hauchte Credence, was ihm ein Lächeln und einen weiteren Kuss einbrachte. Er streckte Percival den Kopf entgegen, so gut es in seiner Position ging. „Percival“  
Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Namen aussprach, rann Percival ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Worte wurden sehnsüchtiger, verlangender, als würden sie viel mehr aussagen als nur seinen Namen.  
„Sag mir, was du dir wünschst, Credence.“, raunte er.  
Der junge Mann wandte den Blick fahrig ab. „Ich…ich…“, stammelte er, doch dann brach er ab. Sobald es darum ging, seine Bedürfnisse in Worte zu fassen, scheute er zurück.  
Percival bemerkte, dass das unruhige Sich-winden, das Credence bereits im Schlaf befallen hatte, nun wieder zunahm. Sein Becken wanderte hin und her. Am liebsten hätte er es gegriffen und festgehalten, damit es aufhörte, ihn an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle zu reizen. Er sah auch, wie sich Credences Arme versteiften, die noch immer die Sicht auf die Beule in seiner Hose verdeckten. Mit sanften Fingern strich Percival den oberen Arm entlang, vom Oberarm bis zum Handgelenk, das unweit von Credences Schritt lag. Der junge Mann erstarrte.  
„Möchtest du, dass ich den Druck von dir nehme?“, fragte Percival einschmeichelnd und zeichnete mit den Fingern kleine Kreise auf Credences Handrücken.  
Sein Gegenüber öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu antworten, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Percival drückte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken, bei dem ihm spürbar ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
Als Credence weiterhin nicht antwortete, fragte Percival erneut: „Lässt du mich das für dich tun?“  
Er sah, dass Credence die Augen zusammenpresste und das Gesicht, das noch immer rot glühte, ins Kissen drückte. Dann, zu seiner Verblüffung, meinte er, ein leichtes Kopfnicken zu sehen.  
Vor Aufregung kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er es richtig gedeutet hatte oder ob seine eigene Erregung ihn bereits Dinge sehen ließ, die er sich erhoffte. Zögernd strichen seine Finger weiter über den Handrücken von Credence. Er war unschlüssig. Sollte er es wagen?  
Dann gab die Hand den Weg zu Credences Hose frei.  
Percival, der noch immer überrascht war von der unerwarteten Wendung der Ereignisse, auf die er nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte, glitt mit sanften Fingern zum Bund der Hose und öffnete sie. Er griff hinein und berührte Credence dort, wo sich sein Blut deutlich staute. Dem jungen Mann entwich ein unkontrolliertes Keuchen. Er hatte die Augen weiterhin zusammengepresst, seine Hände fuhren rastlos das Laken entlang. Sie krallten sich darin fest, als Percivals Griff zielstrebiger wurde.  
Er strich die gesamte Länge entlang, berührte die weiche Haut, die sich straff um die harte Erektion spannte und stellte fest, dass es sich in der Realität noch um einiges erregender anfühlte als in seinen Träumen. Die gesamte Situation war derart unwirklich, dass er fürchtete, er würde in Wahrheit schlafen und zugleich wusste er, dass es sich dafür viel zu echt anfühlte, viel zu intensiv, viel zu erregend. Er konnte Credences Duft riechen und fühlte seine Hitze, während sich der junge Mann gegen ihn presste. Er sah jede feine Schweißperle auf der Stirn des Anderen, den fiebernden Blick unter halbgeöffneten Augenlidern. Als er ihm einen weiteren Kuss in den Nacken gab, der mit einem Seufzen belohnt wurde, schmeckte er die salzige weiche Haut. Credences Stöhnen und Keuchen vibrierte in seinem Trommelfell wieder und wanderte von dort warm in tiefere Regionen, die wohlig erzitterten.  
Es brauchte nicht viel, um ihm einen Orgasmus zu bescheren.  
Die heißen Träume zuvor hatten Credence bereits ausreichend angeheizt und das Vorgeplänkel war spannungsgeladen und intensiv gewesen.  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam er und ergoss sich heiß in Percivals Hand.  
Zufrieden zog Percival die Hand aus dem Schritt. Mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber säuberte er sowohl Credence als auch seine Hand, dann schlang er erneut den Arm um dessen Oberkörper und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
Er schloss die Augen. Die ungestüme Hitze, die eben noch von Credence ausgegangen war, flaute nun zu einer angenehm glimmenden Wärme ab. Percival fühlte sich ruhig und entspannt. Er genoss das Gefühl, Credence so nah bei sich zu wissen und nahm jede Sekunde, die sie in dieser stummen Umarmung verweilen durften, dankbar auf.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sich Credence wieder gefasst hatte.  
Seine Atmung wurde ruhiger, das Nachbeben verebbte.  
Als er seine Stimme wiederfand, sagte er: „Mr. Graves?“  
Percival verzog bei der förmlichen Anrede unangenehm berührt den Mund. Um die Stimmung nicht zu zerstören, entschied er sich, das vorerst zu ignorieren. Dafür hatten sie sicher später noch viel Zeit. Also brummte er stattdessen: „Hmm?“  
„Was ist mit Ihnen?“, fragte Credence leise.  
„Was soll mit mir sein?“, erwiderte Percival und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals.  
„Naja… Sie sind noch…“ Unangenehm berührt wand sich Credence in seinen Armen und strich damit unbewusst genau über die Stelle, auf die er anspielte. Percivals eigene Erektion stach hart aus seinem Schritt hervor.  
Mit dem Arm zog Percival den Oberkörper des jungen Mannes näher zu sich heran, während er versuchte, sein eigenes Becken weiter weg zu bringen.  
„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken.“, sagte er betont gleichgültig, „Stört es dich?“  
Credence schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Nein.“, hauchte er.  
„Dann ist es gut.“, sagte Percival, drückte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf den Nacken und fuhr dann fort: „Schlaf jetzt. Wir haben morgen einen langen Tag.“  
Credence öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und tat wie ihm geheißen. Er wandte sich um, winkelte die Arme an, um die Finger um Percivals Unterarm legen zu können und schloss die Augen.

Der Zug hatte die mexikanische Grenze bereits lange hinter sich gelassen. Friedlich fuhr er durch die Nacht. Das leise Klackern der Räder auf den Gleisen wiegte auch Percival endlich in den Schlaf.

*

ENDE von „Love in the cold times of war“

 

>> Wer die Fortsetzung lesen will, die ich nicht auf Archive Of Our Own hochladen werde, kann das gern hier tun:

https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/59147f2e00068fe0e095c34/1/Love-in-the-cold-times-of-war-2- 

 

oder hier

 

https://www.wattpad.com/410923768-love-in-the-cold-times-of-war-percival-graves-x/


End file.
